


Star Wars: Stare Into the Sun

by Captain_Kiri_Storm



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Beating, Broken Maul, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, For a Friend, Graphic Depictions of Sith, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Maul isn't a Sith, Mpreg, Mpreg Maul, Nightsisters (Star Wars), Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rescue, Sexual Slavery, Slave!Maul, Space Pirates, Talzin is NOT Maul's Mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 46,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/pseuds/Captain_Kiri_Storm
Summary: Maul has known little more than being a slave. Either he was to be used for breeding on Dathomir or he was sold to a Sith Lord as both a slave and a bed warmer.There is power in his veins, but it has been muted by years of torture and grief. He cares about little more than being able to see the next day through without broken bones. He and the other young Nightbrothers owned by the Sith Lord Bakkari have little to look forward too, only that they will be parceled out to his Generals after a successful battle. The once proud young Zabrak can barely raise his eyes towards another.But when a Captain Leah takes a chance on him, Maul is determined to make this work. Even if he gathers the ire of a certain Shard in the process.





	1. Flesh and Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Reader:
> 
> Please note that this is not a nice story. Please read all of the tags and prepare yourself for what will come about. There will be smut. Bakkari is a bad dude and, yes, he does use Maul as a sex slave. If you don't like the tags, then please do not read. Otherwise...you have been warned.
> 
> Thank you,
> 
> Captain_Kiri_Storm

Maul jerked away from the human standing over him. He curled up into a ball, his sides heaving as he dreaded the heavy lash raining down on his bare shoulders. The thick, leather collar around his throat tightened and Maul took a strained breath. He didn't whine, didn't whimper, just huddled there. There was no need for him to be bound, though Master Bakkar insisted on either cages or rings for all of his slaves. The Zabrak squeezed his eyes shut and took as deep of a breath as he couch. The Cathar above him yanked the trembling Zabrak to his feet and shoved him into the wall. Maul squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and tried not to scream as he was penetrated.

Shit, but it _never_ stopped hurting. No matter how many fingers he had taken before.

"Scream for me, little whore," The Cathar hissed. He sank his fangs into Maul's tender shoulder and the Zabrak couldn't help but release a terrified wail. The collar tightened again and Maul choked for breath. The older male grunted and rutted into him. Maul felt his knees tremble. He tried not to sink down, tried to stay on his feet, but it was too much. He choked around the collar and collapsed. The Cathar kicked him in the ribs. Maul wheezed where he was on the floor and weakly raised his head. He pulled at the collar and silently begged for the collar to be loosened.

The collar loosened as much as the leather would allow. Maul staggered to his feet and gulped down a shaky breath. If he tried to listen, he could hear Malik screaming as someone pounded into him. Maul screwed his eyes shut. "Please, Master... _please_... **please** forgive me."

The Cathar grabbed him and lung him over a table. "You little..."

"Please, sir!" Maul took a breath and tried to ready himself for punishment. He'd already been whipped on Dathomir. His back still bore the scars from those who kept the children. And his own status, as both a young male and the child of a soul-bond, left him open to being abused. He should have been grateful to have been called the the village head, Mother Talzin, but instead he had fought and killed a young witch. Talzin took what she wanted anyways and sold him soon after. He often wondered if Bakkari had simply bought him because he was young and exotic. "Please! I didn't mean too--!"

The fist caught him in the mouth. Maul reeled backwards, spitting out blood and a tooth. His abused hole clenched at the emptiness and he felt a thin stream of cool run down his legs. The Cathar pulled him up again, one paw going to the Zabrak's chest. Maul whimpered as he tugged at the chain that went between both of his pierced nipples. He had always been sensitive there and the bars only made it worse. The Cathar caught his head again, something in his cat gold eyes. Maul trembled. He looked down, trying not to show any disrespect towards his Master.

"I've seen _clones_ with more spunk than you," the Cathar hissed.

Maul took a shuddering breath. "I...I have been well trained, sir. Well trained in obedience and in giving pleasure."

The Cathar snorted. "You're loose, _boy_." He reached one hand down and tugged on the Zabrak's bound prick. Maul tensed up. He tried to control his breathing, but it was hard, and his eyes betrayed him. They widened sharply, the gold of his irises almost disappearing into the black. He keened and tried to get away. The Cathar nodded before kicking Maul in the ribs. He fell with a groan, his eyes screwed shut. "Now, what would those witches do on your home planet?"

"Use their magick, sir," Maul wheezed. He pulled himself up and huddled as far away from the powerful male as he could get. His own underfed frame didn't begin to compare with the raw strength the Cathar had. "Keep...keep me hard, sir, and wanting until they granted me release." He squeezed his eyes shut, but a single tear escaped them. He rocked back and forth, silently calling for something he could not name. The only memory he had of it was a cold wind across his skin and a voice promising to never let him go. "I know--I know what they do, sir."

A clawed hand scooped under his chin. "Now why would they be interested in a little scrap like you?"

"I am the child of a bonded pair." Maul managed to look the male in his golden eyes. That was something no one would ever be able to take from him, the fact he was a child of two male Zabraks. They said that the witch Kycina had tried to hide him among her sons, but it had failed. He was too powerful...and that left him to be the mate of the village leader. Despite the fact that his blood was tainted with an unnatural act, the elders had sniffed. Bad blood only begat bad blood. Only Nala had been sad to see him go, but his adopted sister needed his help to sneak a crippled Zabrak food.

Maul had helped feed Stricken for years and watched as he and Nala grew close. There was something he wanted and he thought it was what they had.

The Cathar laughed. "I know what they say about you. Bad blood only makes bad blood." He pinched Maul's inner thigh and he yelped. Though he was probably full grown, the Zabrak was too scrawny to offer much resistance. If you fed him too much, Maul became much stronger than a human. He curled his talons into a ball. He wanted to slash this man's face off, but he feared what would happen next. "Still...young ones like you are such a rarity..."

The red bowed his head, the fight leaving him. He couldn't stop the Cathar. He already ached all over and knew he wouldn't be walking much after this. He'd go enough to find Malik and curl up on a towel. After this was over. After the Cathar kept arranging his body and clasping things that made Maul want to kill him. The witches, at least, had allowed him a little pleasure. He had needed release, of course, to form another child inside of them. He'd take a witch over those his Master gave him too.

The Cathar snarled and backhanded him before working himself to climax and spurting all over the Zabrak's face. Maul took it, his golden eyes glassy as he looked at the walls. He tried to find that voice again, to see if there was anything beyond a vague memory and a smell, but it slipped through his grasp. Maul managed to climb to his feet, crying softly, and he tried to walk.

Malik was already curled up, his light green gaze looking at the wall. Maul collapsed beside his friend and they curled up like kittens. He kept guard over the younger, smaller Zabrak and let his golden eyes do the talking. Malik was small and delicate. Maul had the build of a Warrior. He wished he could take out the bars and give his aching chest a break, but he'd never put them back in and he'd have to get them re-pierced. Malik huddled into him. Maul stroked his friend's back, slender fingers avoiding the mottled bruises.

"I wanna go home," Malik whispered.

"Me too." Maul pulled one of the ragged blankets over his body and curled as much as he could over the smaller Zabrak. "Me too."


	2. Malik

Maul's chest had broadened over the years and, if you looked at him, you could tell that his lankiness was supposed to be full of hard muscles and much, much bigger. But there was nothing he could do about it. Malik still stayed small and shy, his head barely reaching Maul's chin. He often held the smaller Zabrak at night, running his hands along his friend's burnished copper hide. He'd only seen a few colored like Malik in the village and wondered why the witches had sent him away. Malik's soft green eyes were a far cry from the usual gold. And he was small and delicate, perfect for a lesser witch or a greater witch who wanted a pretty male to grace her scoop.

His own skin was dark red, a very common color, and he'd never liked to obey. He'd dared buck the rules by playing with the daughter of Talzin's greatest enemy, Kycina. Nala had been his only real friend growing up. Sometimes, he remembered a powerful yellow male playing with them, but that male had faded over the years. There were days when he actually wondered if Nala and Stricken had ever existed. Or was he just borne of this cold, hard planet?

The red pulled the blanket over Malik's thin shoulders. The smaller Zabrak squirmed into him and sighed as he pressed all of his body along Maul's exposed skin. The older Zabrak held him close ad wondered what life would be like if they weren't forced to live like this. He'd fought at first until Master Bakkari had sent him to training. The loss of Malik had hurt more than the trainers ever would. He'd jumped and tried to run, but he'd been captured. The same senses that warned him of someone's intentions had told him to fight. His long horns had proved very useful in ripping the slave breakers apart.

"I don't wanna get up."

Maul ignored him and shook Malik awake. He blinked at him, but the older Zabrak simply stood and dressed in a colorless linen tunic. Bakkari liked those because he said it brought out the color of their ski and eyes. Maul's was tight. Master had even had to loosen in the chain between the bars as he'd grown. The constant ache had grown familiar. It only caused him more pain when he jerked around. It was one way of making sure he complied. The other was to hand him pills beyond the little white ones he and Malik took every week. They weren't used by the Generals every new moon, either. It made for a nice break.

"C'mon. They're feeding us in five."

Malik yawned and rolled over. The rag nest had grown smaller since they were both teenagers, but at least it was warm. "Told you, I don't wanna eat. I don't feel good."

Maul cursed. Three cycles ago, Bakkari had had him knot the smaller male. Helped along with the green pills. Maul **hated** those. He wasn't himself then and it was plain to see that he hurt Malik. "Just humor me. Please? I had a rough night last night." It was true, his _sheb_ still ached from the pounding Cyrus had given him. He walked a little stiffer than normal, too. "You have to eat, Mal."

"I don't wanna throw up again." But Malik got up and put on his own tunic. Maul spared a moment, in the privacy of "their" unused storage room to nuzzle his friend. It worked, causing the copper skinned male's heart rate to ease. Maul waited for Malik to keep up. He was worried about his friend. Malik was a tiny Nightbrother. Maybe he'd been tossed aside because he failed to thrive? That had been what had happened to Stricken. His other friend had fallen out of a tree and the leg never healed right. He'd also been born half blind. Bad genetics, the elders had huffed. There must have been two males karking in Stricken's background. Stricken hadn't been sold, no one would buy a crippled slave, but he'd been left to die of exposure.

Maul had last seen him, hugging Nala and begging her to chose him over a younger, stronger, not disabled male.

"You're coming?" Maul asked. He touched Malik's shoulder, confused. "You have to eat because..." he shuddered. "Tonight Bakkari wants a show."

Malik's face fell. "Why can't I just _die_?" Maul looked at his friend. Malik balled his fists up and took a breath, the tears slipping from his eyes. Maul awkwardly moved to hug the smaller male, but he snarled and shoved Maul backwards. Maul's abused forearm _loved_ that. Malik broke down crying and sank to the floor. Maul rewrapped his arm so Malik wouldn't see the slashes on it. Sometimes, the only thing that worked was seeing the blood on his own skin. "Why can't I just die and _get this hell over with_?!"

"I don't know." Maul rubbed at his bad arm. "C'mon, Mal. I'm hungry. I'm not sure about you, but I'm needing some food. Humor me, please, and eat a little."

"No promises," Malik muttered. But he still followed Maul. The bigger male nipped out to the garden courtyard and pulled two of the golden plums down, as was his custom. He handed the bigger one to Malik. If Malik noticed, he never said anything. They made sure to finish the stolen treat before they reached the kitchen. Maul walked carefully, still sore. He kept Malik behind him. The cooks could be hard to deal with at times and, as slaves, they were the lowest of the low. Anyone could do anything to them without fear of reprisal.

Danu cornered them both. "You're late!" The big Besalisk scowled, tapping one of his arms on the table. Maul felt himself cower.

"My apologies, sir," he managed. "I'm...I'm having a hard time walking, sir, and Malik wanted to make sure I arrived alive."

One of the human overseers snorted. "Did the little Zabrak like it a little too rough?" Maul felt his hands curl into fists, but he kept his eyes down and gestured for Malik to find a place with the dishes. "C'mon now, you pretty little whore. I've certainly never gotten to taste your sweet ass. Picky little whore, huh?" The man got up and grabbed Maul by his shoulders. "Answer me when I speak to you, _slave_."

That did it. Maul reared his fist around and screamed. The long, sharp talons, never filed down, struck soft flesh and Maul _raked_. The human screamed and grabbed his stunner. The first shot did nothing but make Maul that just madder. He swung his fist around and grabbed the human as he fell back. The man hit the stone floor with a satisfying _crunch_. Maul slammed his bare foot into the other man's chest and kept on going til he felt bones crack and blood spurt. He snarled, red flames in his golden eyes. The overseer lay dead beneath his feet.

Malik looked at him with terror. "M-m-maul? A-a-are y-y-you o-o-okay?"

The red snarled. Maul tried to contain the blinding fury inside of him, but it was too much. He lunged at a cook and the woman screamed. Maul took the opportunity to bolt into another courtyard before hiding up in a tree.

He wasn't safe right now. He could kill Malik and that would be very, very bad.


	3. Punishment

Maul wasn't sure how long he hid in his tree, but he knew it was long enough that people were going to start sending the cavalry. He'd killed that overseer. Killed him in a fight of blind rage. What if he did that to Malik? Hungry or not, Maul was far stronger than his friend. What if he killed Malik? What if he lost his only friend and the reason why he was holding on? What if...what if they planned to kill him? Or give him to the guards? Maul trembled, holding on to the tree. He closed his eyes and tried not to put too much weight on his slashed forearm. Why did this have to be _him_?

The heavy snap of a whip dragged Maul from his thoughts. He jerked his head up, looking around. And then Malik screamed. Maul froze in the tree, hearts beating fast. He closed his eyes and tried to cling to the tree. If he came down now... But Malik screamed again. He had to be twisting in the stocks, his little body pulled taunt by the chains. And the guard sent to beat him would use Mal's blood as lube... Maul almost threw up from the images. **_No_**. **No one** got to hurt **his** Mal. Maul slipped out of the tree and balled up his fists. The guards would have shock sticks and stunners. All Maul had was his claws. He let out a sheer scream of rage and came running out of the grove.

The stun bolt caught him by surprise, followed by the heavy **thud** of a shock stick hitting his ribs. Maul screamed and lashed out. He twisted around in fear and looked at the men with wide golden eyes. He saw Bakkari, but the Sith was holding a bloody and sobbing Malik up. Maul flinched back. His Master was holding what looked like a pair of pruning clips. Few beings knew this, but Maul's claws weren't dead like a human's fingernails. They were **alive**. A nerve and a blood vessel in each one. Maul cowered back as far as he could, but Bakkari froze him with a gesture.

"So this is the creature that killed Master Hollowcrest," Bakkari mused in his slow, honey sweet voice. Maul recoiled from the man. Phantom hands pushed him down and breached his unwilling body, phantom fingers pinched his nose until he swallowed the bitter pills. "I never imagined the bed slaves would grow the balls to kill a man. Give me his hands."

The bigger human pulled out Maul's hands. He noted that one looked a little distressed, but he still held Maul still. The Sith traced his fingers almost lovingly before lopping off one of the nails right where it became flesh. Maul _screamed_. He thrashed around, trying to **get away** from the man holding him. Terrified golden eyes met cold, cruel ones and the bigger human splayed out the remaining nails and cut them off. Maul wailed, thrashing as hard as he could. Droplets of blood spattered across Master Bakkari and the flagstones. Malik watched with wide eyes.

Bakkari looked at the aching, bleeding hand. "Well. It looks like I cut off your fingers." He motioned for the man behind him. Maul's bloody hand was pressed into a piece of red hot iron. His eyes went wide and it took him a minute to realize that his fingertips were blistering against the metal. He threw back his head and screamed. He bucked and tried to get out of the man's grip, but he could only watch as the same procedure happened to his other hand. Then Maul was dropped and he fell like a sack of jogans to the flagstones. Malik was dragged off, probably to be prepared for the celebration. Maul trembled, keening over the loss of feeling in his hands.

Bakkari knelt beside him. "Do you like it?"

"M-m-master?" Maul managed. He huddled up, fear in his golden eyes.

Bakkari pulled off Maul's trousers and started stroking the length he found there. The Zabrak jerked back, his eyes terrified. "You could split a man in half with this. I wonder how the scrappy one takes you... Especially when you knot." He squeezed right about where the knot flared from the base. Maul shrieked. He couldn't jerk, that would hurt more, but he could scream. "I don't pretend to understand your species. Come."

Maul staggered after him. He didn't understand all of what Master Bakkari did, but he did know that he didn't need to be opened up and have something thick pressed into his body. Nor his Master swatting his _sheb_ with a crop and making him jerk in pain. His Master never said anything. He just bade the Zabrak to lap at his girth and take him into his mouth. Maul, having long since lost his gag reflex, managed to swallow his Master to the hilt. He closed his eyes, though, and tried to imagine anything else. Even that he was pleasuring Mal and showering the pretty, smaller Zabrak with the love and attention he deserved.

Not being forced to ream his _sheb_.

Maul still submitted to the bitter pill placed on his tongue.


	4. Afterwards

Maul felt the pills start to work about an hour after he'd been prepared. He'd spent a lot of that time crying, his battered hands placed against his chest. He'd licked them, too, but the copper tang of blood made him spit even more than his Master's bitter come did. His hands burned like the metal was still pressed against them and searing the tender flesh. He'd cried, too, cried as his red skin was rubbed with oil and the other slaves blunted the tips of his sharp horns. He walked around Master's quarters, gait awkward from the thing in his _sheb_. It didn't hurt, but if he moved just right, it pressed against the place that made him shiver with pleasure. It was like the spot he always tried to find with Malik.

He wanted to see his friend cry out with _pleasure_ rather than _pain_.

Master Bakkari touched his shoulder and drew the Zabrak over. They were almost the same height, but Bakkari's red-gold eyes always made Maul feel like he was an inch tall. The human swept his gaze over the Zabrak. All Maul wore was a belt around his middle that had been looped with a silky fabric. It wasn't much and it barely covered his middle. If he walked, _everything_ was outlined. Master Bakkari had even changed the bars himself and strung a new golden chain between them. It was a little tight, but Master seemed to like seeing the bars bite his nipples. He'd even had clamps over them along with the bars.

"Beautiful." Bakkari smiled languidly. Maul bowed his head and tried not to let his revulsion show. The older human lay sprawled out over several cushions, his dark robes creating an inky pool around him. Maul knelt at his Master's side, keeping his gaze directed down. The human ran a hand over his oiled body and traced the patches where his tattoos met red flesh. Maul looked down at his coverings, dismayed to see them tent with his arousal. He tried not to remember Malik's soft cries as he took the smaller male.

"Master..." Maul swallowed and raised his head. "I-I-I don't want to hurt Malik. Please, don't make me do this."

Bakkari looked at him with lazy eyes. "You won't hurt the scrap, slave. And if you break him, all the better. I'll just get another. If you get him pregnant by some chance of fate, it'll be two for the price of one. I'm not sure why you're infatuated with that little whore, but if you are... It's your own fault. Now why don't you take your sexy ass out to the dais before I make you very late?"

Maul swallowed the anger and turned away. He walked with shaking legs and hated himself as he tried to find the pleasure from the thing in his _sheb_. It didn't feel that bad, probably because it wasn't large and Maul was already lose from the night before. He kept his head bowed as he and Malik waited behind the heavy curtain. Bakkari had a sister. The woman liked Zabraks and she often treated him much the way Bakkari did. Maul kept his head low as he waited. They were to dance tonight and Maul was to take his friend as part of it. Zabraks, though, knotted for ten to fifteen minutes. He wondered what Master Bakkari had planned. Maul took a few hesitant steps out where the Separatist troops could see him, including a nasty looking old Sith with Bakkari's red gold eyes.

He lost himself to the vibrating tribal music and slipped into a dance from his childhood. Malik followed him and the touches all over the smaller Zabrak's body were _real_ , not exaggerated ones like he'd done before. Maul kissed Malik's chin and forgot that the others were there. For a little bit, it was just the two of them. Maul pulled Malik close to him and stroked the smaller one's tattoos and kissed each scar before going down on his knees. He treated Malik gently, as if the smaller Zabrak was made of glass. The pills made him want to just pound Malik into the dirt, but he fought them.

"I'm sorry." Maul kept his voice soft. He bare fingers brushed against the silken pants Malik wore and he cupped the smaller Zabrak with careful hands. "I'm so sorry. If there was any other way, Mal..."

He straightened up and deepened the kiss. Even with his deadened fingertips, he could tell that Malik had been worked loose and sloppy. Maul was determined to make this as loving as possible. He'd have to take Malik on his knees, but he'd make it up to him later. Malik responded, at least, but his green eyes were as dead as they always were with the drugs. Maul guided the smaller male to his knees and Malik presented his ass to the air. Maul blinked back what had been threatening to form. He pulled out his prick and lined himself up. Maul made sure to enter Malik smoothly and gentle, not pound into him. Malik was hot and tight around him, but the way he moaned was what made Maul snap his hips forward.

He kept his thrusts smooth and mechanical, moving with Malik's body and trying not to hurt him. He wasn't sure how long it lasted, he wasn't going for this to take all night, but he tried to push himself over the edge. He used his free hand to stroke and encourage the smaller Zabrak and felt him buck back. When Maul came, it was with a cry. Malik came soon afterwards. Maul felt the knot swell and lock them together.

That was when the thing in his ass suddenly pulsed. Maul moaned and felt himself slide forward, driving the thick knot in deeper. Beneath him, Malik gave a pained cry. Maul shook his head and fought the sudden wave of pleasure. He braced himself, legs trembling, as the thing started vibrating and pulsating inside of his body. Maul arched his back as much as the knot and the chains would allow. His cries were lost in the storm of lust that followed. Through it all, Malik stayed oblivious, his mind lost to the drugs filling his system.


	5. Dying Life

"Maul?" Malik rolled into him, the slight swell of his stomach pressing into the small of Maul's back. He turned around and gathered the smaller Zabrak into his arms. Frightened green eyes met his and Maul pulled Malik into his embrace. "I-I-I think I'm pregnant."

Maul swallowed. "I know." What else could he say? That he'd been feeling a little big of light pulsating along with Malik's own life force? He couldn't explain his senses, other than he had been gifted with the same things that Bakkari had. But why hadn't the other man trained him? Not collared the young Zabrak and sending him in the ranks of the slaves? As a bed slave, Maul was the lowest of the low. He had no rights. He couldn't fight back if one of the others slaves forced themselves on him. And the drugs, the drugs that took his will... Maul had spent plenty of nights in a gilded cage, his body put on display for the one man who caught Bakkari's pleasure to take. He'd even been given to the pit fighters if his Master thought that he was that badly behaved.

It had only happened once, but he'd bled and torn so much that he thought he'd die.

"I want it to be yours," Malik softly said. He nuzzled the bigger Zabrak, tears shining in his eyes. Maul held him, pulling the smaller Zabrak into the rag nest. They really needed to get something better, but it was good enough for now. They could sleep curled up like they always did. The rags provided a cushion against the stone floor. Maul often wondered if Bakkari knew where they slept.

"It will be." Maul held Malik very close, savoring his friend's scent and warmth. He would have _died_ if he hadn't had Malik. He also hadn't had Nightbrothers could have babies, but he could clearly feel the baby inside. It was so tiny, but so alive. He wondered what it would be like to hold a child in his arms and know that it was his, **his** child. Maybe he hadn't sired the child, but he was claiming it as his own. He knew that would be important for Malik.

Watching Malik's body swell with child proved to be a fascinating thing. Malik got heavier slowly and the first anyone noticed was the thickening of his waist. And the fact that he craved the golden plums. Maul risked his Master's whips to grab him a handful every day before he went to serving his Master as both body guard and pleasure slave. He was to stand at Master Bakkari's side, holding a Force pike. All he was supposed to do was just stand there, but it was hard for him not to worry. Malik needed him. The smaller Zabrak seemed to crave his touch almost as much as he craved the plums. Maul spent as much time as he safely could and tried to make the nest more comfortable.

At one point, he'd even stolen an old quilt from his Master and sliced it up with a knife. Anya the cook had told him they would need something to wrap the baby in and that it would need to nurse from Malik as soon as possible. If worst came to worst and Malik died...good luck begging milk and a bottle off of his Master. Maul prayed to all of the space gods daily that Malik would be all right. He was excused from the dancing, though, on account of his big body. Very, very few of the Generals and Sith liked karking a heavily pregnant Nightbrother.

Maul, though, took up the strain. There were some days he couldn't even walk, he was so sore. There were days he limped back with blood spiraling down his legs. Malik needed him more. He had to take care of the mother of his child, had to make sure that Malik wouldn't die giving birth.

Until Malik started whining one night.

The red Zabrak bolted up and rolled Malik over. The smaller Zabrak arched up and clawed at his stomach. "Mal! What's wrong?"

"H-h-hurts..." Malik twisted his head and started pushing at his belly. Maul dipped into his senses and could feel the child come to life far more than he'd ever had. It would be a Nightsister, he was sure. Not a witch. But a Nightsister, raised to love her fathers. "Maul!" He bucked his body up and pushed at the swollen lump. "It's tearing me apart!"

Maul took Malik's hand and moved him up. They couldn't do this in the rags. Otherwise, neither of them would have a place to sleep at night! And the baby would need warmth. Malik clung to him as Maul managed to get him out to the courtyard. Malik twisted in his arms, crying and pushing at his body. Maul crouched by his side and took his hand. With every contraction, he squeezed down... _hard_. When Malik's waters broke, he arched up and screamed. Maul tried to take away the pain, like he'd done before, but it was too much. He was thrown out with such a fury that his head spun.

He wasn't sure how long this took, but Malik was growing weaker by the second. He had no idea what to do, beyond Anya's advice to clean the baby, tie off the cord, and settle it at Malik's breast.

"I can't do this." Malik gasped for breath, his body drenched in sweat. Maul held him, trying to feed him strength. "Girl or boy?"

"It's a girl." Maul touched the bump, his eyes closed. "You can do this. Just stay with me, Mal. D-don't leave me alone. _Please_ don't leave me alone."

Malik screamed when the child crowned. His body struggled to move her out and he flailed. Maul almost pulled the child out, but he waited. And waited. Until Malik started to gasp for breath, his body arched up. He'd checked to see if the baby had the cord wrapped around her neck, but she didn't. Malik, though... Malik had lost a lot of blood. And he was weakening. Maul made a quick choice. He took hold of the little girl's shoulders and pulled. Malik _shrieked_. The child came out quickly after that and the wail of a newborn baby filled the empty courtyard.

"Can I...can I see her?"

Maul settled the bloody child into Malik's arms, trying to keep his voice calm. As far as he could tell, her skin was the same burnished copper as her mother's, but her eyes shone with gold. "She's beautiful."

Malik held her close, his hearts fluttering weakly. "Mercury..." Something faded in his eyes. and they fluttered shut. "I...I love...you, M-m-maul..." And then his head lolled back and the light died in his green eyes.

"Malik!" Maul screamed his friend's name and grabbed the child. _Mercury_. "Malik! Please!" The copper Zabrak only stayed still, though, his green eyes looking at nothing. "Malik... _please_..." He looked at the baby in his arms and the blood pooling between Malik's legs. "No. Oh, Murphy... _no_." Mercury howled in his arms, perhaps sensing that her mother had died. Maul picked her up numbly and took her too the pool. Her tiny fists clasped at his collar. He paused to kiss her forehead and lowered her into the cool water. She fussed at that, but he washed her and tied off the bloody chord. He wrapped her in the shredded blanket, trying to keep from crying.

She was hungry, so he let her take the first milk from her dead mother. Mercury was so young, so little. Just a tiny child that was all alone except for a shattered Zabrak. He held her close that night, and stayed with Malik's dead body. Maul watched numbly as the other slaves gathered Malik's dead body and tossed it in a burial pit. Bakkari seemed to be pleased with the birth and moved Maul to his private quarters. He was given the supplies for the child and it was only the fact that she bore Malik's skin that he could stir to feed her. He barely ate himself and he watched with listless eyes.

Mercury seemed to know this and she clung to her father's body in the way only an infant could.


	6. Captain Leah

He wasn't sure how long it was after he'd lost Malik. He knew that Mercury was at least a year old and starting to crave more than the milk Maul gave her. She was an adorable child, all burnished copper skin and cat like, golden eyes.Maul had even managed to get her skin marked in the way a Nightsister should. Spindly grey markings covered her skin and the tiny nubs of her horns just brushed through the thick mop of red gold curls. Maul usually kept them in a braid. He wasn't used to having a child, but Mercury kept him alive. He had to take care of her to make sure no one hurt the child. She was all he had left of Malik. He could see his friend in every motion she made and the shy golden eyes that greeted him.

Mercury toddled after him as he made his way to the kitchen. Maul stopped her in her tracks, silently talking to her through their bond. Mercury needed to stay in their rooms. This wasn't a night for little ones to be out, because bad people might hurt them. If she wondered why his skin glistened with oil or all he wore was a silken loincloth, she said nothing. It hurt to know that this was all she knew. Mercury thought this was _normal_.

_As long as I live, she won't be a Sith **or** a witch. Mercury will be **free**._

"Love you." Maul's voice cracked as he said the words. He shooed the little girl back to their room and tucked her into the little bed for a second time that night. "I'll be back by morning, Quicksilver." Mercury nodded and went to sleep. Maul watched her for perhaps a second before turning on his heels and walking to the kitchen. He hated these outfits. All these years later, his face still burned with shame. Maul took his place in the line up of other young Zabraks and looked. There was a blue skinned male, one with a silvery hide, himself, and a honey yellow male. Maul, a red, was actually the most common color. If a guest was looking for a quick tumble, they would go for the blue or the silver. Maul pitied them. Unlike him, they didn't have the excuse of a yearling.

The human in question, a human woman with clear green eyes and a long braid of brown-blonde hair swept her gaze over the group. "I said I was interested in one of yer Zabs. Not yer _bed slaves_ who _happen_ to be Zabs, **Sith**."

"Captain Leah, surely you must know...."

Leah waved Bakkar off and rounded on him. "I ain't coming all this way out here for a pretty whore!"

Maul bit his bottom lip to keep from smiling. He wasn't likely to be purchased, his color was too common and he'd lost his claws. His ruined fingers made him much more clumsy and the flesh and healed in a twisted, contorted method. He didn't like it. He just wanted to be happy, for once, and he'd forgotten what that was like. Maul was often spending time with Mercury. That made him feel much, much better. He could hug her all he wanted, but that would never change the fact that they were both slaves. He wasn't paying any attention to the Captain and was surprised when she stopped in front of him.

"This he only one not bred in a tank?" Leah dryly asked. Bakkari nodded. Maul watched with cool golden eyes. "That's the one I want. You got anything to say, Zabrak?"

"I have a daughter." Maul looked over at Bakkari, but he didn't quail under the man's gaze. He couldn't leave Mercury to the not-so-tender mercies of the other slaves. Maul looked at his feet and tried to start thinking. "She...she is a yearling, Captain. I cannot be parted from her...or...or I fear she will...she will die."

"This one isn't obedient." Bakkari wrenched Maul's hands forward and showed Leah the ruined tips. "He clawed a man and then killed him. Over what, it doesn't matter. But this one is a dangerous animal. I only keep him around for breeding purposes. He makes an excellent stud, but for the temper." Maul curled his ruined fingers into fists, but he wasn't surprised. He wondered which of the other Nightbrothers he was supposed to breed. The blue and the silver looked too sickly for a child to take. "Dathomir breeds a feisty Zabrak, or so they say. This one has been nothing but trouble since day one. He _bonds_ with the bitches."

"I want the red one," Leah growled. She looked at Bakkari and took a pouch from her coat pocket. "And the daughter, too. I'm not breaking up a family."

Bakkari looked at the pouch and bit his bottom lip. "You're taking my stud."

"No, I'm saving a _child_ ," Leah retorted. "Take my credits and give me the two Zabraks. Or, unless you want the Order of the Shadow camping on your doorstep. Unlike you, I'm not kissing the Emperor's cold, slimy ass. I'm flipping him the bird and I have contacts that would be more than happy to kill you." She turned to Maul. "Go get your daughter and wait for me here."

Maul obeyed quickly. He could hardly believe it as he ran back to their quarters and scooped up the sleeping child. Mercury squirmed in his arms, but didn't wake. Maul had no clothes other than the ones on his back and the tight, linen tunics. He didn't know what his new Mistress wanted, but he knew she'd take him _and_ his child. He had very little doubt now that he had sired Mercury.

Leah smiled at him, but Maul only looked at the floor. He followed her quickly. "It's okay," she finally said. They stopped out side of a big ship and Maul gaped at it. He winced as a sleepy Mercury tugged at the chain. "You can take those out if you want. I'll take your daughter if that's okay."

"Thank you, Mistress." Maul bowed his head and took the hated bars out with grateful fingers. Leah looked a little distressed.

"Let's see about getting you some clothes," was all she would say. Maul flung the hated nipple bars away and followed her up the waiting gang plank. He took his daughter back, too, and held her close. Finally...they _finally_ had a **chance**.


	7. First Day of the Rest of My Life

Maul had no clothing other than the tight things covering his middle. He'd dressed Mercury as best he could, trying to shield his daughter from the realities if his life. He'd taken the bars out, at least. His nipples looked flat and deflated without them. He'd actually been gauged. Maul was secretly glad that he had been chosen as stud, not bitch. The bars in his nipples would have caused him **agony** if he'd had to nurse a baby. But now that he was able to take them out... He actually felt much better. The bars had made his nipples over sensitive and sometimes wearing a shirt could be extremely painful. He'd gone shirtless far more often than he'd wanted too. But now....now he had the chance to not do that anymore.

Mercury looked at him with her big golden eyes and pointed at a clone sitting on the couch. "Pa-pa? Who dat?"

"I'm not sure," Maul murmured. He shushed his daughter and held her close. "It's rude to point, Quicksilver." Mercury nodded and grabbed his collar. Her fingers slipped on his slick hide. Mercury looked at the clear oil and back at him.

"Pa-pa, why you wet?" She tried to nuzzle up to him, but the oil got in her nose and she sneezed. Maul cursed softly. Mercury echoed the word and giggled. Maul looked around and tried to find a place where he could sit without getting mess on the chairs. He was still a slave. He was property of this Captain Leah. Maul looked around and finally found a place behind the couch. Mercury wiggled in his arms and tried to get out. "Pa-pa! Wanna walk!"

"Will you two shut up?!" the clone snapped. "I'm trying to read here!"

"I'm sorry, sir." Maul picked Mercury up and tried to ignore the protests. Mercury took offense and that and started to howl. Maul tried to shush her, but she only cried harder. She was probably hungry, but he had no food to give her. He wasn't making milk! She had tried to nurse when she was tiny. Maul had gritted his teeth and rode out the pain. "Mercury, we can't disturb him."

" _Pa-pa_!" Mercury wiggled in his grip. "Wanna walk! Lemme down!"

"Mercury..." Maul scooped her up and took the little girl to the hold. "Mercury, please. It's still the same as it was at the palace. We must obey the others."

Big golden eyes met his. "Why?"

Maul swallowed. How did you explain slavery to a yearling? She was far smarter than most. She talked like a two year old when she wasn't. But, then, Malik had been smarter than most. "Because that's just the way things are, Quicksilver. And nothing we can do changes that. But we can't disturb the others, do you hear me? Because Captain Leah can take you away from me. You have to be quiet and let her do what she needs to do."

"Don't go!" Mercury ran into his arms, fear in her big eyes. "Don't wanna you go!"

"I won't, Mercury," he murmured into her hair. "I'll stay with you as long as I can." Had anyone ever said that about him? Had anyone ever promised him that they would never go, only to leave him with a greater witch's rival? Maul didn't know his true family. "Till the end of the line, Quicksilver. To the end of the line."

Captain Leah entered the hold. "Hey! Zabrak! You in here?"

"Yes, mistress." Maul stood and balanced Mercury on his hip. She protested sharply. He winced, trying to keep her from kicking off the only thing covering his prick and balls. "Mercury! Stop that!"

"Pa-pa! Want down!" she howled.

The woman laughed. "I think we can find her some books and toys..."

"Maul." Mal bowed his head and hiked up the clothe with one hand. "Thank you, Mistress." He would have knelt, but his arms were full of wriggling child. Mercury wasn't a noisy child, but she was bright and curious. She liked playing with the palace children, not that any of Bakkari's get would let her play with them for very long. "I will serve you in everything, Mistress. Please...please don't take my daughter from me. She's all I have left of...of Malik."

Leah sat on a crate. "I'm not taking the kid from you."

"Thank you." Maul held her and tried to gather his thoughts. "What...what would you have me do, Mistress?" He could pleasure both races, though he preferred males. It had to be a Nightbrother thing, the secret thrill of loving and knowing you were loved in return. Penetration was never fun, it always hurt, but kissing wasn't so bad. And, at times, he had been rented out so that others could make images of his body. Maul had preferred that to the violent act of penetration. His prick had liked taking Malik, but the rest of him hadn't.

"You need to go get a bath," Leah said. "I'll get you clothing, too. You need it."

"Thank you." Maul looked at the little girl on his hip. "Could you...could you watch her?"

"I have staff," Melia smirked. "Shard! Get yer _sheb_ over here!"

The big clone from the couch came in. "Yeah? What do you want?"

"I need you to watch a child," Leah said. "You like kids and he needs to take a bath. Don't worry, Shard, this guy ain't your Master Omar. He's pretty decent, I think. Not exactly a fighter, though..."

Shard rolled his eyes. "Go. Give me the kid and don't look at me for too long."

Maul gave him Mercury and kissed her softly. "I'll be back soon, Quicksilver." To Shard, "Thank you, Master Shard."

Shard snorted. "Just get clothes over yourself. The less of that red hide we see, the better I'll be."

The red Zabrak only bowed and went to find the showers. He really could use one. Bathing pools had just never cut it after a reaming. For the first time he could remember, Maul finally had the chance to feel **clean**.


	8. Starting Over Once Again

Maul found the refresher easily enough. He was tired of being slick with oil and having the come drip out of him several days after the act.  Plus, who didn't like to be clean? And the bathing pools were _cold_. Maul sighed and stepped into the glass cube. A part of him fretted about leaving Mercury with Shard, but he trusted Captain Leah, if for the fact that she didn't rape him the second they were on the ship. Maul rolled his golden eyes and turned on the water. At first, he had it too hot and the water scalded his skin. He yelped and jumped back. The red Zabrak turned it down a little and finally settled on a lukewarm option. That was followed by a horns to foot scrubbing of his entire body. Maul wouldn't have been surprised if he had removed his tattoos in the process.

He actually took his time for once. The pounding water relaxed his sore and aching muscles. It also felt good to breathe in a little steam. Maul hoped that would cure the persistent rattle in his chest. If not, they probably had a doctor here. If he got in the family way, Maul hoped that he would at least be allowed to access the medical bay. His first child would literally tear open the sealed sections of his reproductive system. The next ones would slide right about. Maul washed his chest very carefully. His nipples were very tender and he didn't want to make himself bleed.

Some thoughtful person had left him a change of clothes, but one look at the shirt said that it would irritate the already sensitive skin. He grimaced and rooted around until he found the silk band that had covered his middle before. One quick dunk in the sink later, Maul was wrapping protection around that portion of his body. The cool, wet silk felt good against his skin and he closed his eyes in pleasure before dressing in a plain green tunic shirt and a pair of loose denim pants. Thankfully, he had underwear and a belt, too. Maul grimaced as the wetness from the silk shone through on the shirt. Well, if he got asked, he'd say that he didn't want to get blood on someone else's clothing.

Maul went back to the common area. His bare feet moved silently over the metal deckplates and he smiled, enjoying the cool of the metal. The new clothes restricted his movement somewhat, but it was far better than being exposed to the entire galaxy. They had taken pictures of his naked body. For all he knew, someone had taken the pictures and done a little CGI on them. What would you want with a broken, damaged slave like himself? He was bad. That was all there was to it. And he really didn't want to get knocked up if he could help it. Maybe he could get birth control from Captain Leah?

Though she might not know about the secondary gender thing for Nightbrothers.

"Shard?" Maul crept into the room, holding his arms. "May...may I see my daughter?"

The clone looked up. Mercury was sitting in his lap, giggling. Shard had found a brightly colored puzzle and was letting her play with it. The clone was even smiling a little, but he scowled when he saw Maul. The Zabrak shuddered. Mercury looked up and saw him.

"Pa-pa!" She scrambled off Shard's lap and grabbed his new shirt. "Why you green? Why you not red?"

Maul knelt and picked her up. He nuzzled the little girl and kissed her neck. "This is what I'm supposed to look like, Quicksilver. I'm not supposed to be so exposed. This is what I'm supposed to do."

_Unless Leah wants to use me for what she bought me for._

He shivered and quashed the voice. He sat beside Shard and pointed with one ruined finger. "See those pretty colors, Mercury? Can you name them?"

Mercury nodded. "That's red!" She picked up the piece and smiled at him. "This one's green!" She tossed that one across the room. "This one's bwue!" That one got tossed in Shard's lap. "This one's piss yellow!"

"Mercury!" Maul yelped. He cringed, hunching over. Would Shard hit him? Or, worse yet, try to hit Mercury? "We don't say things like that!"

Shard coughed, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Educated her well, you have."

"I don't curse in front of children," Maul huffed. He gathered Mercury in his lap. "I'm...I'm hungry. Is there...am I allowed to get food or..."

"Go to the galley, dammit!" Shard snapped. "Quit cringing around and grow a pair!" He pointed towards the galley and Maul slunk away. He held his daughter tightly, though. He feared loosing her with every ounce of his being. Maul would **kill** for his daughter.


	9. Mercury and Shard

"Pa-pa!" Mercury toddled around the galley, looking around with big, amber eyes. maul opened up the refrigerator door and frowned. It looked like humans lived here! Most leafy vegetables and beans, along with fruits. Nothing that a pair of largely carnivorous aliens needed. He could eat cheese, yes, but too many grains made his stomach hurt. He didn't want to hurt Mercury if he could help it. She was such a tiny thing, so fragile and curious. She looked at the world with wide eyed curiosity. "What's dat?" She pointed at an apple.

"An apple, Quicksilver." Maul considered it and finally cut the thing up. He needed meat...or at least a protein bar. Mercury needed something she could chew. That was why he was looking for raw meat. He could boil that down to a mush. Maul handed Mercury a few apple slices and she chewed on them as she toddled around. Maul finally found a package of raw chicken and pulled it out. He could boil this until it was soft and give it to her. Mercury knew no different. Not all of her teeth had grown in yet, so she had to eat soft foods.

"Zabrak..." Shard put his hand on Maul's back. The red Zabrak yelped and turned around, fear in his golden eyes. Shard rolled his eyes. "Relax. I don't bite...much." Maul looked around. "Your shirt is wet."

Maul took a deep breath and prayed for patience. "And that concerns you because?"

"Because you can't figure out how to use a towel?" Shard drawled. He looked at Maul like the red Zabrak was stupid. Maul stepped backwards before bowing his head. "That takes skill. Though I noticed you kept the little girl in good shape. You not takin' care of yourself or something? Or are you just stupid?" The red Zabrak looked at his feet. "Are **all** sex slaves as stupid as you are?"

"My nipples." Maul bit his bottom lip. "I had...I had bars through them. They're really sensitive. I...I feared this shirt would rub them raw if I just put it on and I didn't want to get blood all over the clothing. So I...so I washed off the silk I was wearing and wrapped it around my chest. It's just protection, that's all." He kept his eyes downcast and he gathered Mercury to him. The little girl looked up at him with big eyes and he picked her up. She settled in his arms and nearly went to sleep. But not before blowing Shard a sleepy kiss. "She...she likes you."

Shard smiled a little and it did wonders to take the shadows out of his gaze. "She's a smart girl. Where's her mother."

Maul swallowed. "Dead."

" _Oh_." Shard shifted on his feet. "I didn't know."

"Malik was too small." Maul passed Mercury to Shard and went through the unit again. He could actually cook. Danu had finally taken pity on him after Mercury was born and taught him the basics of cooking. He gathered tomatoes and carrots before grabbing a handful of herbs and the oil. "And young. Too young, if you ask me."

"Then **why**?"

"Bakkari bred Zabraks." Maul left it at that and started chopping. It wasn't the plethora of choices he was used too, but he could make this work. He splashed a little bit of oil on the bottom of the pot and added in the chicken and the carrots. He'd do the tomatoes last. Maul eyeballed the herbs. He couldn't read anyways, so measuring was out. "Mercury was born too early. He thought she would die, so he let me keep her. Malik...we were close. And I didn't have much of a choice if I wanted to breed my friend or not. Losing him almost killed me." He stirred the mixture for a few minutes before adding in a few things that smelled right. Shard watched him with cool eyes.

"You need help," Shard dryly said.

Maul tested a piece of chicken, deemed it suitably cooked, and added in the tomatoes. He let that simmer as he fixed three plates and gathered water from the pitcher in the unit. Shard watched him with an amused glance. He got the right silverware and sat down as the pot simmer on the stove. After a few minutes, he got up and fixed three plates of Danu's Favorite Chicken.

"Enjoy," Maul smiled. He cut up Mercury's for her and neatly tucked into his own.

"Pa-pa! Shard red!"

Indeed he was. Maul had fixed things the way he liked them, which was spicy. And Shard had not been expecting that. Maul only offered the man a sly smile as he ate the best meal he'd had in a long time.


	10. Standing at These Crossroads

Maul tried to get used to life with the crew. It was hard, though. He was so afraid of every little thing that happened, every time he padded past someone in the hall. He was still a slave. Slaves had no rights. If one of the crew wanted to bed him, Maul couldn't say no. And he feared for Mercury. The little girl was bright and she often asked questions. She didn't see the crew as Maul did. She saw them as an extension of her little family. Most of the crew seemed to understand that Maul was flighty by nature. They didn't push him. Maul was grateful for it, but he couldn't help waiting for the other shoe to drop. He had to be ready when it happened. Maul found himself missing Malik most days.

He stopped being surprised when he soaked his pillow through with tears. Maul had cried himself to sleep more often than not before. The duties of a slave didn't cease just because a loved one died. If anything, they had gotten harder. Some of the Masters loved to see him suck them when his face shone with tears. Maul was a very lithe, limber creature. He had to be, otherwise he would have torn things in his duties as a slave. He tried to do his best to please Master Bakkari, but it had never been enough. Had Malik just been a test case? Just to see if he was fertile and capable of siring a baby? Had Bakkari even cared that Maul loved Malik like a brother? Had he _known_?

"Hey." Leah, the Captain, sat beside him. She looked concerned, not that Maul could move himself to care. It was so hard, waiting for the other shoe to drop. He couldn't keep it up much longer. Maul put his head in her lap, golden eyes glassy. "Are you okay? Shard says you haven't eaten for a few days."

"I'm fine," Maul numbly said. He sighed, but didn't move. His horns could hurt the Captain if he did. He cringed, knowing the punishment if a slave injured his Master. "Just...I don't know what I'm doing bad, Master. Everyone...everyone looks at me like I'm broken. And I know that. But I just don't know what you want. And if I don't know that, then I can't make you happy. And if I can't make you happy, I might get sent away. And _I don't wanna be sent away_!" He cringed as best he could, expecting to be hit for daring yell at his Master.

Leah only sighed. She held him close, her clever fingers starting to massage away the tension he carried in his shoulders. "I'm not going to send you away, Maul. I wouldn't do that. But you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry," Maul softly said. And it was true. He got food for Mercury, but it only made him sick to smell it himself. If he ate, he wanted to throw up. He sighed and tried to do things he was expected too, but he never liked throwing up.

"Maul." Leah glared at him. Maul cringed and wondered if she was going to smack him across the mouth like he deserved. She got him to stand up and ran a hand across his ribs. Maul shivered, knowing the bones she'd feel. Leah cursed under her breath and grabbed him up. "You're half starved already! You _idiot_! What's Mercury going to do if you die?!"

"But I killed Malik!" Maul wailed. He cringed back and cowered on the floor, terror in his golden eyes. "I bred Malik! He got pregnant with Mercury and he died! I killed him! I killed him!" He wound up falling down, huddling in a heap. Leah swore and tried to pick him up. Maul sobbed, holding himself. He didn't know why she cared. He was a broken slave. He was a **bad** slave. "I killed my best friend!"

"You didn't kill him," Leah fiercely whispered. "You didn't have a choice. _Bakkari_ killed Malik."

Maul only clung to her and cried.


	11. Mercury Makes a Friend

Mercury rarely fussed, so when she did, Maul fretted over her like any father did. He loved his little girl dearly. There was something about her wide, amber eyes that made you want to cave to her. And Mercury knew it. She liked to use it, too. She would look up at you with her wide eyes and ask you something in her cute baby voice. Since she had been a slave, people tended to dote on her. Even _Alias_ , the grumpy medic, got along with the little girl. Her bright copper skin contrasted sharply with his white skin and black tattoos. Alias was grumpy. Maul, being shy, tended to tiptoe around him. Alias knew this and often messed with him.

Maul wasn't amused.

"Pa-pa?" Mercury stirred in her little bed, pain in her amber eyes. "Pa-pa!"

The red Zabrak jumped up, eyes flashing around the room. His skin was drenched in a cold sweat from one of the nightmares. In this one, Bakkari had succeeded in getting him pregnant and killed the baby. He'd seen the Sith do it before. He shuddered for a moment before grabbing Mercury in his hands. She cried softly, her baby claws just rasping over his smooth skin. She cried and clung to his shirt. Maul made soothing sounds and nuzzled her. She smiled a little, but pain crossed her features.

"What's wrong, Quicksilver?" Maul softly asked. He rubbed her back. She had gained flesh over the last few months. Mercury actually had baby fat. She looked like a proper little girl now, not a slave girl. She only shook her head and grabbed at his shirt. "Mercury. I need you to talk."

"H-h-hurts!" Mercury wailed. She grabbed him harder and started sobbing. Maul sighed. He settled back in their bed and cradled her to his chest. She was two now. Or so. He wasn't quite sure of her birthday and simply made it the day that they had been purchased by Leah. She would never understand who she had saved his life. He would have **died**. Something would have failed and he would have gotten pregnant. He would have died from giving birth. Malik...Malik had been too small. He should have been a beauty slave, not a breeder.

"I'm sorry, my love," Maul murmured. He kissed her belly. She giggled a little and grabbed at his horns. Maul gave her a warning growl. She withdrew her hand quickly. Maul growled again and nuzzled her. Mercury echoed back with a purr-growl of her own and nosed him. He smiled softly. She crawled into the space between his arms and chest and huddled there. Maul rubbed her back and grabbed the audio-book. He **still** couldn't read, but Mercury enjoyed the audio-books the crew had gotten. He selected one with the pictures of puppies playing and turned it on. Mercury clapped her hands and watched the holographic pictures swirl around. Maul rubbed at his chest. His nipples had deflated, but they were still sore.

"Pa-pa..." Mercury pointed as a wolf puppy grew wings and started flying through the air. " _Look_!"

"I see." Maul leaned over and nuzzled his daughter again. She put her hands up and swished her hands through the picture. "It's not real, though."

"Why?" Mercury pouted. But them she scrambled out of the bed and elbowed him in the chest. Maul yelped. He winced when he saw the blood ooze out of his chest. He dabbed it off with a clothe and swung his legs over the side of the bed. He was half naked, yes, but he wasn't expecting anyone at the door. He just wanted to get Mercury back in the bed. She was all he had left of Malik. He'd keep her safe if that was the last thing he did. Maul stumbled over to the door, trying to figure out why Mercury was doing what she did. "Shard!"

Mercury flung the door open and a certain clone gaped.

Maul cursed and covered his chest. All he had on was a pair of low slung sweat pants. That was it. And he'd been working out, so his torso was covered in lean muscle. His body practically rippled with it. He swore again as what was left of his claws grazed the delicate skin on his chest. He didn't know what he'd do if he ever had a baby. His nipples bruised and bled with even the slightest bit of abrasion. That was why he'd taken to wrapping his chest under his shirt. It was all he could do, to just look at the clone and bow his head. He licked his lips and looked at the floor. Mercury, of course, ran to Shard and almost climbed up him.

"Pa-pa Shard!" she squealed. "Hold me! Hold me! Hold me!"

The clone scooped her up. "Um...I'm not sure how to put this, but you're pretty damn hot. And you're bleeding."

Maul flushed beneath his red skin. "T-t-thank you?"

Shard moved closer into the room. A thin trickle of blood was running down Maul's chest. He moved to cover it, only to see his hand come away red with blood. Shard looked concerned and placed Mercury on the bed. "You need to get that looked at. What _did_ that to you?"

"Nipple bars. I was gauged," Maul numbly said. "They never healed right. I keep cleaning them out, but they never seal. Alias won't do surgery because, according to him, I might get pregnant and if he cuts into it, he'd do even more damage. As it sits, he says I should be fine."

The clone moved so that Maul settled against his chest and grabbed the band of silk. "That's your problem right there. You gotta let that stuff breathe."

"But it hurts!" he protested.

"Then go shirtless." Shard started massaging Maul's shoulders and the Zabrak arched his back in pleasure. It felt good, to be able to flex without pain in his chest. Shard moved down Maul's back. The Zabrak gave a ragged purr and curled up against him, boneless. Mercury  piled over beside him and closed her eyes. Maul wiggled close to the clone, too, and fell asleep.

Safe in the protection of Shard's strong arms.


	12. What Is Love?

There was something bout curling inside Shard's arms that made him sleep better. Maul usually jumped at every slight sound and flinched whenever you raised your voice, but he soon learned how to tolerate that. And Shard seemed to enjoy the company. There was another clone on board, a clone named Snap, but he wasn't half as nice as Shard was. Well, if you asked Maul. The others thought that Shard was cold and standoffish. And he was, until you got to know him. Maul had learned what he liked and disliked and tried to stay within those boundaries. He had been abused far too many times to push things, even if it seemed like a really good idea at the time.

Mercury brought them together. She was such a cute little thing that you couldn't help but like her. She could just **look** at you with her big amber eyes and you were just falling all over yourself. Shard loved playing with her. Maul, who liked any sort of positive interaction, lapped it up every time they played with each other. He simply enjoyed being with people who weren't going to hurt him for slights real or imaginary. Maul was only dimly aware of the time passing, not until the time when Captain Leah asked him when his birthday was. He'd already picked a day for Mercury, the day they had been rescued from slavery, but he had neglected to pick one for himself. He didn't warrant it.

"When's your birthday?" Leah cornered him in the hall, giving him a long look. Maul looked down at the floor. Since he had started going shirtless, his scarred and tender nipples had started to heal. It wouldn't hurt that Shard had started touching him there and on the bases of his horns. Mostly because Maul closed his eyes and moaned afterwards.

"I was born in the spring." Maul gave her a helpless look. It was the best he could do. He resisted the urge to cross his chest and instead tried focusing on other things. Things like how much he enjoyed it when Shard touched him. The clone didn't seem to understand what it felt like whenever he stroked his horns and lavished Maul with attention. "I'm truly sorry. It's just...that they don't record the births of males in the village. Only females. I don't even know."

Leah cursed under her breath. "That won't do at _all_." She patted Maul's back and offered him a smile. "I want you to pick a day. Any day. Maybe it's special, maybe you just like the way the numbers look together. Just pick a day."

Maul looked at his feet. "But I can't read, so I don't know what numbers are."

"You can't read?!" Leah looked genuinely surprised. Maul cringed back, expecting a blow. But none ever came and instead, she just looked concerned. Maul scooted one bare foot across the floor. He could never really explain it, but he always tried to defer to her. Maybe because she was a female or maybe because she had saved his life and he knew that he owed her one. "We'll go to fix that. Shard is really good at reading. Plus, you like him."

He flushed beneath his red skin. "C-c-captain? What do you mean?" Did she want him to play the bitch and get pregnant? Maul cowered back. He'd never had a baby before! It could kill him! His passage was still too tight and too narrow. Plus, he still needed to gain weight before he was considered healthy. "I don't... I don't want to be bred...."

Leah took a deep breath. "I'm not breeding you. I'm just saying that we've all noticed where you sleep at night." She smiled at him. Maul smiled back, though he was a little afraid of where this was going. What if Captain Leah was mad? "But Shard is pretty patient. I'll go get him from the engine bay. Snap can learn how to do things by himself for once. Oh, and Maul? Please try to pick a birthday. If only for the fact that you get free cake and people give you nice things."

"I'll try," Maul softly said. He watched her go and debated about following after her. Maul decided not too. He had been hurt too many times before by sticking his nose into places where it didn't belong. Alias had Mercury, so he was afforded a little bit of time to himself. He loved playing with his daughter, he truly did, but sometimes he wondered what life would be like if he had Malik instead of Mercury. He looked up after a few minutes, only too see Shard walking down the hall. He cracked a careful smile. "You have grease in your hair."

"Thanks for the notice." Shard wiped it off and shook his head. "Leah said you couldn't read?"

"They don't teach slaves," Maul softly said. He sighed and looked at his feet. Shard picked up his chin, hazel eyes concerned. Maul moved closer to him and nuzzled, breathing in Shard's scent. Shard rubbed the base of his horn. Maul couldn't stop himself and closed his eyes in a low moan. "You don't know how **_good_ ** that feels, Shard."

Shard bent his head down and brushed a kiss against Maul's lips. "Will you show me later?"

Maul swallowed. "I don't like...I don't like penetration. It hurts really bad."

The clone suddenly hugged him. "We don't have to do it. It's just a thought. And I don't like you looking this upset." Indeed, Maul had started shaking and clung to Shard like he was a rope to a drowning man. Shard, for his part, cuddled the Zabrak close. Maul closed his eyes. "Nothing you don't want. I'm fine with you just doing this, okay? But nothing you don't want."

The red Zabrak nodded before following Shard to the galley. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to be elated or saddened about the turn of events.


	13. Reading Lessons

Maul waited for Shard. He wasn't sure what he needed to do, but he was betting it involved sitting there and waiting. He wasn't very good at it, but he could make it work. The threat of pain always made him comply. Maul tapped his booted foot on the floor as he waited. How long did it take you to grab a piece of paper and a pen? Or had he ruined things when he refused to sleep with the clone? Maul looked at his lap and blinked back the tears. That was all he was good for, wasn't it? Being a bitch. That was all the guards had ever called them. He was just a Zabrak bitch who never went in heat.

"Hey, you okay?" The clone sat down, concern in his hazel eyes. Maul huddled up. Why had he decided to go shirtless? He remembered Bakkari kneading his chest, causally saying that Maul would look so good with breasts. That he'd look good pregnant, his body filled with Bakkari's seed. Maul had been used as stud because of his abilities. If he hadn't been...the blue or the silver would have been the stud and him the bitch. Red was a common color. Bakkari specialized in breeding Zabraks. And he often talked about studding Maul himself. "I'm serious, Maul. You're really spacing out on me!"

"Don't hurt me." Maul closed his eyes and tried not to cry. He bit his bottom lip and hated himself for being weak. Was this all he deserved, to be someone's bitch and take their seed like a good little breeder? He couldn't do anything else. As Bakkari said, if he couldn't earn a living with his sword, he could learn it with his ass. Maul shuddered and looked at his feet. He didn't deserve this. _Malik_ did, but Malik was dead. Maul had killed him just as surely as if he'd stabbed him. It had been **his** seed that had filled Malik's belly and made him swollen with child. He'd _killed_ Malik.

"Why would I do that?" Shard sighed. "Look, you share a skin with a rapist bastard, but you're not him. I'm not going to hurt you, Maul. I don't know what you cuddling in my bed means, nor do I really care too. But I won't hurt you."

"Who hurt you?"

"It's a long story," Shard finally said, "but you're not the only ex-slave on this ship. Trust me when I say I know your pain. Or just...just trust me. I know that's really hard for you and I understand..."

"I trust you enough to go to sleep beside you." Maul sighed and rubbed his shoulders. Didn't Shard understand? He was _vulnerable_ when he was asleep! You could do whatever you wanted to with his body and he'd be powerless to resist. Shard set out the paper and started making marks. Maul watched him with curiosity. The human finally moved so Maul could see what he was doing. They started going over the markings, which Maul learned were called _letters_. Shard had decent, neat handwriting. Maul could name ten letters by the end of it and write them, too. It was frustrating, but he could do it.

He decided to go shower after than and extended a shy invitation for Shard to join him. The clone smiled and took it. By this time, he had gotten used to the slightly prickly clone. He relished the time they spent together. Shard had a way of touching him that meant he didn't feel dirty by the end of it. He liked that. He really did.

Shard turned the water on and stripped. Maul did the same and tried not to flush when Shard bit his bottom lip. Maul had been beaten. He still bore the scars. They hurt a lot, too. Maul stepped into the hot spray first. He let the hot water pound his shoulders before stepping back. Shard joined him and reached for the wash clothe and poured a generous amount of the nubby clothe. Maul told himself to relax. He tried not to flinch as Shard soaped his back and neck. The legs were a bit too much, but they always were. Shard never said anything as he looked at Maul's hands. Maybe he didn't know about the claws that were supposed to be there. Maul hoped not. He was already soiled from being used as a bed slave. Shard deserved much better.

Maul repeated the process for Shard and tried to be gentle. It took him a few times to get the hang of washing hair that didn't belong to Mercury, but he did it. Shard seemed to enjoy it. Maul continued washing him off and finally rinsed his dark hair. On impulse, he looped a hand over Shard's waist and kissed him. Shard drew him into it and nipped the bottom of his lip. Maul opened his mouth and Shard edged his way in. They stayed that way for several minutes. The only sounds were the water raining down around them and the harsh sounds of their breathing.

The red Zabrak looked down and saw that his prick was indeed hard and pressing into Shard's belly.

The clone laughed softly and ran his hand over it. Maul shivered. Shard kissed him softly and stroked him hard and fast. It didn't take Maul very long before he was bucking up, spilling over Shard's hand with a cry.

"Don't you know how beautiful you are?" Shard softly asked. He held Maul for a very long time, almost until the Zabrak fell asleep. He couldn't put his finger on it, but Shard made him feel very good and he liked that. Maul could have stayed in Shard's arms forever.


	14. Time Off

Maul had discovered that he was slightly far sighted. That might have been why he'd always had to squint when he looked at things from close up. Master Bakkari hadn't known, though, and had simply assumed that Maul was stupid. The red Zabrak got his first pair of reading glasses the same day he managed to read an entire chapter of a book to Mercury. It didn't matter to his little girl that he stumbled over every word and had to look at things from far away. She just seemed thrilled that Maul was reading to her. And, Chaos forbid, she already knew more about reading and was able to correct him. Maul tried not to be humiliated. A _three year_ old knew more about reading than he, as an adult, did.

He'd let Shard touch him more, to go from chaste, innocent kisses before bed to hand jobs in the shower and finally to his mouth lapping over his nipples. Maul had moaned and tried to get him to stay. He'd loved it. It had felt awesome. Maul didn't let the touches go any farther, though, and had reacted badly when Shard suggested that they try blowing each other. He'd done that _far_ too many times and had choked. He'd been injured far too many times, thank you very much. But it was frustrating, to feel that he couldn't do the things he was expected to in bed.

Shard said it was fine, that Maul had been traumatized. And that such things were only done if both parties wanted them. Maul still had nightmares about phantoms karking him and telling him all about how good it felt in his _tight, wet hole_. Or poking their pricks through the bars on his cage to lick and suckle. Or any other number of ways they could ruin something that was supposed to be beautiful and natural. Not forced and painful. Maul had lost count of the number of times he wound up in the hospital, thanks to torn anal muscles.

Maul pulled the glasses down over his nose and shook his head. Mercury sighed across his legs, her thumb in her mouth. She still sucked it if she got tired each. Maul nuzzled his daughter and went back to reading. He furrowed his brow and checked the reading level. It was for _fifth graders_ and he was stumbling over the words. Did that mean he was stupid? Or was this just harder than he thought? Maul rarely left the ship, instead preferring to work on his reading skill or read a book about helping survivors of sexual abuse. Because that's what Leah said it was. _Abuse_.

He trusted the woman far more than he should have.

"You're not going?" Leah tramped down the hall, followed by Snap and a young Togruta man named Joel. He grinned at Maul before showing off. Joel liked Leah. Leah was blowing him off...for now. "You can take the kid, Maul."

"Hmm?" Maul looked up and pulled the glasses off. "Oh, no...I was thinking I'd stay here if that was okay. I don't want to be a burden."

Joel rolled his eyes. "You don't have a life, man! Come on, live a little!"

"I have a daughter." Maul rolled his golden eyes. "Who is currently asleep on my lap."

"Dude, you need to get _laid_!" Joel laughed.

The temperature dropped by ten degrees and Maul actually growled. Some of the lamps started rattling as he barely controlled the burst of anger in his veins. Leah took a step back and looked around. Snap swore and vanished. Joel looked at Maul like he was crazy. Maul tried to calm himself down, but he still remembered the abject humiliation of being tested for sexually transmitted diseases. Because Force only knew none of those bastards had used a barrier and he'd only had the first round of shots he was supposed to get.

By the mercy of the gods, he was clean.

"You," Maul snarled, "are ** _extremely_** lucky that I don't want to traumatize my daughter by killing one of the crew. So get out of my sight before I don't care anymore."

Leah stayed after Joel ran from the hills. She sat beside Maul and smiled at the sleeping little girl. "I'll go talk to him."

Maul huffed and went back to trying to learn about all the things he had missed growing up. Apparently, his complete lack of education (he'd only just learned how to read and write) was pretty common. And it was also common for victims of a great atrocity who survived to feel guilt. "Don't. It's not worth it. I'll live."

"He still shouldn't say those things," Leah sighed.

The red Zabrak only shrugged. "I'm still not going."

"All right." Leah gave him a quick hug and walked out. "I'll miss you. Keep a good eye on that little girl, though."

Maul smiled and went back to learning how to read better.


	15. Can We Try This Again?

Maul cuddled beside Shard and breathed in the other male's sweet scent. He'd never been allowed to get this close to anyone beyond Mercury and Malik before. Master Bakkari simply never wanted Maul to get close to the others slaves. He'd studded the blue Zabrak once, but it had never taken. And Maul was highly fertile. If Master Bakkari had had Maul spayed, as some slave owners did, he would have lost his fertility forever. His reproductive system was so much more delicate than a human's. And you couldn't just fix it like you could do with a castrated male slave. Though Bakkari had threatened him.

Shard looped an arm over Maul's shoulders and pulled the Zabrak close. Maul purred softly. He rested his head on Shard's shoulder, his eyes softly closed. Shard rubbed his shoulders. Maul purred from the sheer pleasure of it. He loved it. He simply loved being touched when he wasn't being forced to pleasure another. When he could simply arch under Shard's gentle touches and bask in the afterglow and the simple pleasure of knowing that he was cared for. Master Bakkari had never cared about him, just that he was able to sire children. But the only one that had took was Malik. And only then because Malik had been far healthier than a tank bred Zabrak could ever hope to be.

The blue and the silver had been bred for their color. It left them sickly, with bad genes. Maul hoped he didn't carry those genes.

"You know you smell good, right?" Shard asked. He nuzzled the other man, a purely Dathomirian move, and Maul nuzzled him back. He then ducked his head, so glad that his face didn't show the flush he was feeling. Shard smiled and stroked his rear horns. Maul closed his eyes and arched into his touch. At times like these, he simply loved the contact. And he didn't protest as a greedy mouth latched on to his chest and started to suckle. Maul arched back and moaned. A hand reached down, below their covers, and started stroking his stirring prick.

Maul swallowed. "Do you want me?"

"Only if you want too," Shard murmured. Maul had been able to finger himself, recently, but it was nothing like being split in half with a prick. And Shard was large. Not as large as Maul was, but still big enough. Maul would have drooled over it had he not been abused like he was. Maul moved so he was straddling Shard, his lean body rippling with muscles. "Force, but you look _good_."

The red grinned shyly and ground his hips down. Shard's breathing faltered. He reached up a hand and gripped Maul's hips. The Zabrak tried to quell the rising panic. He took a deep breath and leaned down, running a hand across one of Shard's nipples. The clone groaned. And he was certainly hard, his prick pressing into the cleft of Maul's ass. The Zabrak tried to throw out the raw fear. He needed this. He needed to know what it felt like when he wasn't being _raped_. He needed to know what it felt like to love and be loved in return.

"Where's your lube?" Maul looked around, trying to figure out where things were in this cabin. He'd only started sleeping with Shard after Mercury had been deemed old enough to have her own sleeping space. She was a growing girl and Maul was looking for things that would make this easier.

Shard pulled himself up on his elbows. "Pushy, aren't you?"

"I want to know what it feels like when they aren't taking from me," Maul flatly said. "Trust me, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't trust you. I _like_ you, Shard. I really like you." He leaned down and ground a soft kiss across Shard's lips. Shard held Maul's hips and guided him to straddling his stomach. The clone pulled down Maul's pants and grasped the rapidly hardening prick. A few swipes of his hand had Maul arching his back and moaning. He wasn't entirely surprised when slick digits pressed inside of his body. Maul didn't want to top. He'd done that with Malik and all it brought him was pain. He kissed at the other man, his body twisting as those fingers pressed a spot inside of him. Maul saw stars.

"Do you trust me?" Shard softly asked. Maul nuzzled him, his body wide open and clenching at nothing. He whined and nibbled on Shard's jaw, trying to convince him to hurry up. It had been a long time since he'd came. He wasn't going to last long at this rate. It had been so long and the last time was terrifying. He knew all about pain and humiliation. But doing this with Shard promised to be much, much better.

Though Maul didn't know it, this was the night when the first child borne of his body was to be conceived.

"I trust you," Maul softly said. He held Shard's shoulders, trying to keep all of this forever. The way Shard brushed his pleasure spot, the way it felt, to be filled and not be hurt. To feel the love pouring off of his partner and the way his senses seemed to tell him this was _right_. The way their bodies moved in sync, the way Shard was trying to keep from hurting him. The way he teased Maul's nipples and prick, keeping him on edge the entire time. Until he came with a cry, his entire world dissolving into white. Pleasure, white hot and brilliant, flashed through his body. Shard came inside of him and coaxed Maul through his own climax.

He dropped back, sated. A fine sheen of sweat covered his body and he sprawled out, Shard still inside of him. He felt very full, and he liked it. Shard held him. Maul, his body exhausted, drifted into sleep. He curled up on top of Shard and promptly got the best night of sleep he had gotten in a long time.

It didn't hurt that Shard was warm beneath him and made a wonderful pillow.

 


	16. First Signs

Maul had been getting a little thicker around the middle recently. His back hurt, certain things smelled nasty, and he wanted to be with Shard. As in, cuddle the life out of him. Just sit with the first mate, cuddled up, and sleep. Or make love. It didn't matter. He just wanted to be with Shard. Both of them had been working to get through his scars. Maul still didn't like his _sheb_ and legs touched, but he would let Shard kiss each of his scars. And that took a lot of trust. Those scars were a part of him. He'd been beaten. He'dd been forced to hurt his friend. He'd had to deliver a baby and watched his friend die. Having Mercury had _killed_ Malik. Maul loved his little girl, but he still missed his friend.

"Can you pass me the scanner?" Shard asked. Maul rooted around through the pile of tools until he found one that he thought looked right. Shard thanked him with a smile and went back to tinkering with the reactor. Maul lounged out beside his former mate, just basking in the sheer presence of Shard. Snap was intolerable. Shard was very nice and Maul rather liked the things they tried at night.

Just as long as he wasn't mounted from behind. That _still_ scared him.

Maul pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the floor. His chest had healed, yes, but his nipples had gotten sore once again. Maul rubbed at them, then hissed from the feeling. He didn't like it. It didn't feel good. He might like them sucked on and played with, but they had gotten sore again. Alias just said that something like that was to be expected with all of the trauma his body had been put through. Gauging his nipples could have torn something delicate or even ruined it forever. It was natural that they be so sore. His body was just trying to heal from all the pain Master Bakkari had inflicted on his helpless body. Maul hated the man and he hated very, very few beings in this galaxy.

"Hey." Maul came up behind Shard and pressed a soft kiss against the clone's chin. He was fascinated with the man's hair. Nightbrothers didn't have hair. Witches _did_ , but theirs was always coarse and greasy. Shard's was softly and glossy. Also fascinating: his stubble. Shard had given Maul a few scratchy kisses. Apparently, making Maul giggle was a thing. He loved doing it. Maul simply basked in the attention. The red Zabrak threaded his fingers through Shard's dark hair, cursing the things that made them dull to touch. His hands had been ruined for good. They would never be the same again.

And all because Bakkari had cut them off and seared the tips with red hot iron. He hadn't kept a handle on his men and Maul had been injured from it. If he **ever** saw Bakkari again, he was going to tear that bastard's face off. Maul might not have claws, but he had a dagger and he had Shard. They could take Bakkari down together and it would be a form of closure for the Zabrak.

"Hey." Shard turned around and kissed back. Maul grinned at the little bit of stubble. He was fascinated by humans and their body hair. Shard rested his hand on Maul's chest, dropping it down to rest just over his groin. Maul shivered at the touch. He could have lapped it up all day if they had time. "You make me feel like a hairy Wookiee with that skin of yours." He rested a hand on Maul's belly and brushed the taunt muscles beneath. "It's...so soft. And smooth."

Maul wriggled a little at the touch. "Shard? I don't know what you're doing, but keep it up. It's great. You're turning me on and it's great." He would have wiggled his way out of his pants (he was still loose from their earlier session), but another set of feet pounded into the engine room. Maul and Shard jerked back as if they were scalded. Snap rolled his eyes.

"We all know you too are knocking bits," Snap muttered. He rolled his eyes and gave Maul a long look. "Zabraks get hickies too, brother. And he's been having a lot of them."

"Why did you come in here?" Maul finally asked. He drew his legs together and looked at Snap. The other clone said nothing before grabbing his tools. "Or did you just come in here to harass me?" It wasn't like it hadn't happened before. Some of them had thought that he was still a sex slave and he still had to act like it. Maul didn't...and he decked anyone who tried to grab his ass. And there had been several. Even Shard wasn't allowed to grab his ass in public. The scars were still too new, still too fresh, still to new. He had nightmares about it.

Maul had lost count of the number of people he'd been forced to service. And some of them had been _way_ too big for a young Zabrak to take.

"Leah wants you to take Mercury to the park," Snap shrugged. "It's not natural for a kid to be raised shipboard. She needs to go outside."

Maul nodded. "Thank you." He stood up and nodded to Shard. Shard just handed the tools to Snap and started going too to go find things. Maul walked with a bounce in his step. No one looked at him strangely if he was a red skinned Zabrak with a toddler and a clone. No one looked at him twice. Mercury loved being outside, pointing at the birds and playing in the grass. Shard bought Maul something called a sno-cone. Maul ate a little bit of it and wrinkled his nose at the taste. After that, he gave it back to Shard. It was too cold and made his head hurt.

All in all, it was a nice date.


	17. I Like Long Walks at Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and poking dead things with sticks

"Shard..." Maul whined a little as he rubbed over the spre spot. He frowned as he looked over his belly. It had swollen a little since he'd been eating right and his center of gravity was a bit off. That, and he was far more touchy than he usually was. Maul honestly didn't like it. He poked at his stomach again and wondered at the hardness. Wasn't fat soft? And why was he started to crave sweet rolls? Leah had taught him how to make them and Maul could often be found in the kitchen, cooking things that caught his fancy. Now that he could read, a whole new world had been opened up before his eyes. He could go on thrilling adventures without getting off the couch...or he could learn how to cook delicacies from sixteen planets.

At least that was what the cookbook said. Maul honestly doubted that roasted bantha heart counted as a delicacy. Because organ meat tasted nasty. Maul would know because he'd been fed that enough by Bakkari. Organ meats were a cheap way to feed Zabraks. Never mind that they wanted to throw them right back up. Maul often wondered if Malik would have survived if they had had good medical care. He had no way of knowing, though. All he could do was dream of his friend at night.

"Yeah?" Shard scooped Maul up in a hug and Maul nuzzled Shard, catching his scent with a shy smile. Shard smelled so good to Maul right now.

"My stomach hurts." Maul almost heaved and just managed to keep it down. He groaned and gave Shard a hopeless look. Shard swore and helped him up. Maul wanted to protest that he was fine, really, but his legs wobbled under him. Shard caught him and Maul emptied the contents of his belly in the toilet. The Zabrak cursed and clung to his chosen mate with fierce hands. Shard carried him back to the bed and rubbed his stomach with calm hands. Maul arched up and purred a little. It felt weirdly good, like it always did. Maul had no idea why.

"We need to get that looked at," Shard said. Maul nodded and got up. He didn't exactly feel good about it, but he still went to the medical bay. And Shard knew how to use the scanners. But they had Alias so they had a dedicated medic when times got rough, someone could fix everyone up without getting panicked. As people tended to do after a big fight like that would be. Maul had seen a few of those. He just hadn't gotten in the fights himself. It wasn't his bag. Yes, he liked a good fight as much as any Nightbrother did, but he'd been oddly cuddly over the past few days. Maul didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. To be honest, it kind of scared him. What was going wrong with his body?

They walked to the medical bay in a soft silence. Mercury ran a little ahead of them, grinning. Maul scooped up his daughter and tossed her in the air. Mercury let loose a squeal of laughter and Maul smiled.

"Pa-pa! Throw me 'gin!" she begged. His daughter was starting to lose its baby lisp, but she still called him "pa-pa". Maul hoped that never changed. He cuddled her close instead and his daughter rested her head of red gold curls under his chin. Maul smiled as he brushed them. This...this felt like heaven. He loved it. And his daughter's hair was as soft and light as a butterfly's wing. To him, she was an angle come to life. "Pa-pa! Throw me!"

Maul laughed and threw her up in the air. "You're flying, Quicksilver!"

"Wheeee!" Mercury laughed as he raced with her down the hall. Maul ran as fast as he could and doubled back. Mercury laughed and held her arms out like a fighter. Maul spun her around until both of them fell in a dizzy heap. Shard just shook his head and laughed. They both knew he was a sucker for his daughter. "That was fun!"

Maul nodded, a little out of breath. "Let's get me to the medical bay."

"Why?" Mercury wrinkled her nose. "You aren't coughing. Like Percy says, _coughs and sneazles spread the diesels_."

"Um..." Maul really didn't know what to say and gave Shard a helpless look. Shard just shrugged.

And Mercury wasn't done. "Why is you holding Pa-pa's hand? And doing the kissy thing when you think people not looking?"

Shard went bright red. "She's all yours, Maul."

Maul just shook his head. "You'll understand when you're older, all right?" It was the best thing he could come up with. But he got up and manged to sit on the table. Shard ran the scanner over his body. After that, Maul let Mercury crawl in his lap, where she busied herself unwrapping the daisy chain in her hair and putting it on his horns. Maul sighed and shook his head.

Shard swore under his breath. "Maul...?"

"Yeah?" Maul tried to hold Mercury still, but she insisted on trying to wiggle away.

The clone sat down, the color draining from his face. "How common are male pregnancies with Zabraks?"

The red shrugged. "Fairly. I mean, a lot of Nightbrother slaves get knocked up by their Masters or are in a breeding program. It's not as common as Yavinese blood, but, yeah, it happens."

Shard nodded and turned the read out to him. "Maul...oh, Force...Oh Force...I've...I've knocked up my best friend..."

Maul pulled Mercury close. _He was pregnant_. Mercury squirmed in his arms, but all Maul saw was Malik's broken face as the life faded from his eyes. He dimly heard himself assure Shard that everything would be all right, but he was screaming inside. Maul had no idea what to do beyond pray to every god he'd ever heard of that this wouldn't kill him like it had killed Malik.


	18. The Embers Inside

Maul actually researched what had happened with him. Read everything he could find on the subject. It looked like with all of the breeding centers, like what Bakkari had ran, some pregnant Zabraks were actually judged as infertile and cast out into the streets. Where they eventually either gave birth to a healthy baby or lost it. It looked like early pregnancy was hard to detect in Nightbrothers. The chances of this was even higher if there had been a recent miscarriage. Maul frowned and cupped his hand over his belly. It was still mostly flat, but that was due to change soon. He'd get bigger faster than a witch, so he wouldn't know how many he was carrying until it became obvious.

Such as, he could feel it kick. They needed to look at it before then, but it was going to be rough. This was his first pregnancy. It scared him because this had killed Malik. This time, he had a medic on board and people who cared about him. They would take care of his baby if the worst happened to him. Maul didn't know if he thought that was a good thing or a bad thing. He wanted to see the baby growing inside of him, but he was also glad that people would take care of his baby. He had no idea how he would feed it, his nipples ached as it was, and it scared him.

Maul hated pain. It scared him and he'd been scared enough. His back still bored the scars from being whipped. He was still smaller than normal because he'd been hungry. But he was also _pregnant_. He was going to have a baby. A little piece of himself and Shard that he could hold and love forever. Maul loved basking in Shard's love. They might not have made love, but not all sex involved Maul taking it up the ass. He didn't trust himself to take Shard. For one thing, he was much more powerful than the clone. For another...Malik. The little copper would stay with him forever.

Shard settled beside him in the bed. "Whatcha looking at?"

"What I need for this." Maul thumbed through the data and looked up. "I want this to work. It says that I should be fine. Eat when I'm hungry and try not to go over board with the cravings. Speaking of, those rice pancakes would go down very well right now."

The clone laughed. "You're going to be so big!"

"I know," Maul nodded. He sighed and looked down, his gaze dark. This should have been Malik. He should have been able to love Malik, to hold his friend close and make sweet love to a pliant body. Not rape him in front of guests or breed him to form a child. "It's...it's disgusting what they've done to my species. My race and the Twi'leks. They actually _breed_ us like _animals_." His size was supposed to improve Mal's small nature. They had hoped the copper color would carry. It was the one rare case when the boys were more valuable than the girls. "I can't forget it."

"I know," Shard gently said. He grabbed Maul in a hug and kissed the Zabrak's cheek. "Aren't you happy? I am. I'm...I'm gonna be a Daddy soon. And you're...you're going to be a mother. I never thought this could happen to me..."

Maul kissed him, full on the lips. He drew back, a wicked grin in his eyes. "They said that the father needs to stay around so the mother won't get hysterical. Makes the baby healthier. Makes the birth easier."

Shard laughed and hugged him. Maul basked in the warmth and fluttered his eyes closed when skillful hands sought out the base of his horns. They said nothing as Shard rubbed the base of the horns. Those horns were so sensitive that Maul came close to the edge every time they were touched there. Maul knew what Shard was doing. This was one way to turn Maul into a Zabrak puddle. They could do thus without risking the child inside of him.

"I'll be staying with you, you crazy Zabrak," Shard replied. "I'll never let you go. You're the mother of my child, Maul. And I love you."

"I love you more than life itself," Maul softly said. He pressed into Shard's body and closed his amber gold eyes. He watched a little as Shard tried to make him comfortable. He indulged the mother hen moment because he liked it. It felt really good to him, being loved like this. He could stay like this forever, wrapped in Shard's arms. Maul might still have a few festering wounds, but he knew Shard loved him. _Shard loved him_.

Maul had never been loved before. He had only had a few friends before...and no lover.

This was all so new to him, but he wanted to make it work. Maul wanted to be in love and he wanted to stay that way. He...he was loved and it felt amazing.

Shard held him and Maul slept with no nightmares that night. He had thought that would never happen again, but Maul hadn't known Shard then. He hadn't been loved the way he was now. He hadn't had the tiny embers of a life flicking inside of him. He hadn't been held and cuddled and kissed. No one had ever kissed his scars. No one had ever gotten close to him before. Shard was the first person to ever do that for him. The others had just been too scared of him to get close to him before.

Shard was his first and that made him special to Maul. He had no idea why...but it worked.


	19. The Dump

Maul was starting to get the mood swings. He pitied Shard, he really did, but there were some things that just pissed him off. Joel pissed him off. Joel, with his smug grin and his comments about Maul getting laid. And the loud conversations about safe sex. And the fact that he was starting to say that Shard had knocked up his bitch and Maul should be popping out kids any time now. Sometimes, the red ran back to their cabin and cried on the bed. He rubbed his barely swelling belly and wondered what could make someone do that to him. He hadn't wanted to breed Malik. And the pregnancy scared him. He'd held Malik as he died. To see...to see this and see his body starting to swell like Mal's had...

He wanted to pull Joel's head off. He wasn't being very pleasant to the Zabrak and Maul had a frayed temper. He didn't know what he wanted to do. Kill Joel? Or get Leah to just kick him out? It was a hard choice.

The red held Mercury's hand as he took her to the common room. She wanted to see a vid with the rest of the crew. Maul was feeling rather cuddly and Shard was off with Leah, helping negotiate a trade deal. Maul hoped that it would go over well and wouldn't start one of those diplomatic incidents people sometimes prefaced with the "Battle Of-". Maul had been reading and learning about the Clone Wars. Sometimes, he wondered why the galaxy was even fighting. Why couldn't they have just sat down and talked things out?

"Pa-pa?" Mercury nestled in his lap as he sat with her. The little girl curled up as best she could, her little body pressed close. She ran her hands over his swelling belly, confusion in her amber gold eyes. "Why is der a'nother person 'side you?"

Maul nuzzled his daughter as the vid started. "Because there is. And...how do you know?" He wondered if his daughter had the same natural abilities he had. Had Bakkari meant to stud that ability, too? It felt strange, having been the one to stud rather than the one to take. But Maul had been helpless against the chemicals in his blood. He'd been weak...and almost totally useless when his friend had needed him.

Mercury shrugged. "Sometimes I sees things. Like colors. There's a lotta colors round you." She put her little hands on his chest and Maul tried not to whine. He'd almost recovered from the damn gauges. _Almost_ , but not quite. He'd gotten sensitive again from the pregnancy. "Sometimes you're all gold. And sometimes you're all black with little bits of red. Or you're really, really blue."

"Will you make that brat _shut up_?!" Joel hissed from the other couch. Maul tried to shush his daughter, but Mercury babbled on about other things and pointed at the screen. Most of the others ignored her. They understood that she was little and little ones tended to talk a lot. He hugged her close and pulled her into his arms. She fell asleep quickly after that and Maul concentrated on watching the vid. It was an old one, but it was breath taking. Something about how the destruction of a spy sat caused an entire chain reaction that stranded an Imperial crew, in space, on a leaking shuttle. Maybe it was propaganda. Maybe the language was wooden. Maybe you could see it was entirely CGI. But Maul _loved_ it.

Maul drew the blanket over his body. Anya, the navigator, smiled. The younger Zeltron moved to sit beside him on the couch. Maul budged up, but sneezed as her scent got to his nose. She smelled like over spiced fruit to him, but she was at least nice. "Hello."

"Hello yourself." Anya grinned and flipped back her purple hair. She had dusty rose skin and beautiful green eyes. If not for the scent and Maul's total inexperience with women, he would have asked her out. And the fact that he'd never really been sexually interested in women. Some, yes. But not Anya. She was just his friend and his helper during something that honestly scared the poodoo out of him. He'd seen Malik die. He had watched as his friend struggled to bring a baby into the world, only to see her just for a second before he died.

"Do you have anything you need?" Maul asked. He tried to keep his voice low. Mostly just to keep Joel from snapping at him. Why invite conflict when Joel went after him quite a bit already? He was a Nightbrother and, as one, submissive by nature. "I've been feeling better. You were right...the tea did get rid of the morning sickness. I can eat again."

"That's good." Anya bit her bottom lip. "Any other discomfort?"

"Just my chest, but it was worse when I had gauges in."

"That musta been a sight." Joel waited until the others had gone and flipped the set off. Anya scooted over. Maul wished he could cower back, but his lap was full of Mercury and the couch hemmed him in. Anya got up. Joel pushed her aside and dropped right beside him. Maul growled. Joel grabbed the blanket and pinned him, effectively making Maul stay put. An orange hand roamed over his chest, before stopping right on top of a nipple and stroking the scars. Maul jerked back as best he could. "See you all perked up...I'll bet they had rings through there and you liked it..."

"I hated it," Maul snapped. He tried pushing Joel back.

Anya grabbed his hand. "Get away from him, Joel!"

"Stop it, girly," Joel drawled. He flung Anya off and half turned around. Maul grabbed Mercury and the little girl yelped from the way he was holding her. "The little slut likes it."

Maul's eyes flashed red and the temperature dropped a few degrees. " ** _Stop_**."  He took a deep breath and managed to stand up. The Togruta followed. He was a big beast, almost as tall as Maul and just as densely muscled. Though Maul's core was starting to soften has his body changed. "Don't touch me like that, dammit! I'm not interested!"

"You know," Joel shrugged. "I think I saw you on the HoloNet once. They called you Pet, didn't they? Not sure how old you were, but you were crying. The markings...the markings stayed the same. But I paid good money to see you...and I want to see you like that again."

"What's he talking about?" Anya muttered under her breath.

Maul swallowed. "I was fifteen, damn you! Fifteen!" He closed his eyes and blanched as the memory surged forward. He could feel the hands on his hips again and taste the salty, bitter come in his mouth as the Falleen made him gag. The other, the one taking him from behind, was almost too large for Maul to take. He shuddered and tried to bring himself back to reality, only to see the tears streaming down his face. "I was fifteen. And a virgin. I...I hated it."

And they had taken a ** _vid_** of it...

Joel stroked him under the chin as he walked away. "Why are you lying to yourself, _Pet_? You know you like it rough."

It was only Mercury's presence in his arms that kept Maul from snapping his neck.


	20. I Don't Want to Be Alone

Maul wanted to thank the space gods for Snap. That clone seemed to understand what was going on and try to keep him safe from Joel. The Togruta seemed to know that he was hated and kept away from Anya. But it was well known that the feisty Zeltron woman carried a blaster. The one reason why Joel hadn't been kicked out of the crew yet was the fact that he was a pretty damn good pilot. And, while pilots were a dime a dozen, good pilots were worth their weight in gold. And Joel was easily the best pilot in the entire crew. He knew his place and he often flaunted it. When it came to pay, he ranked just under Shard. Maul, as Shard's lover, wasn't paid a lot. His official position was janitor and dumb muscle.

Joel called him a charity case. Shard said he was the best damn cook the crew had ever seen. Most of the time, he was cooking for the entire crew. It was something Maul enjoyed and it gave him some measure of peace.

Maul sat on the kitchen counter, biting the top of his pencil. He had several recipes spread out around him and he was making quick notes on a piece of paper in his lap. Mercury was asleep on the couch, tucked up in her very special blanket (Maul would have gotten rid of that piece of blood stained quilt if he could. It had been the one that wrapped around her as a tiny baby and had a little of Mal's blood on the back. It hurt too look at). He wasn't paying attention to what was going on and he wanted to get this done _right_.

"You'd look better if you were bent _over_ the counter," a voice drawled. Maul jerked up. Joel stood in front of him, tapping his flanks. The Zabrak growled and tried to slide off, but the Togruta pressed close to him. "You're such a tease, you know. Always walking around half stripped...it's enough to make any man go hard."

"Excuse me of having _bars_ through my nipples!" Maul snapped. "So get the kark away from me before I snap your karking _neck_!" He pushed Joel back without touching him, hoping the younger male would take the hint. "I mean it, Joel. I'm not in the mood and I don't even like you. So beat it."

Joel shrugged and pressed closer. Maul hissed and made a claw out of his ruined fist. And that was when he noticed that Joel was indeed tenting his pants. He wanted this...and Maul didn't. The Zabrak looked around for one of his weapons. He couldn't get hit in the stomach, or he would die. He'd seriously die, because he was starting to feel a few flickers in his mind from the child within him. "I don't think you want that. I think you want to play hard to get. After all, you got _Shard_ to knock you up. And here I was, thinking that he had the hots for Leah. And yet...he doesn't even like _girls_ all that much."

"Neither do you, so kark off." Maul pushed past him, only to have Joel grope his _sheb_. The Zabrak snarled and and whipped around. His fist flared around and smacked Joel in the in the face. The Togruta snarled. His hand reached forward and he grabbed Maul's frontal horns. The Zabrak screamed and jerked back as best he could. Joel brought a knee up and smashed it into Maul's groin. The Zabrak screamed in pain and doubled over. He could hear Shard coming, but it was too little, too late as the fist smashed into his mouth. Maul spat blood and curled up into a ball to protect himself.

He heard a child scream and realized that was Mercury.

"Pa-pa!" The little girl came rushing in, fear in her amber eyes. " _Pa-pa_!"

"Don't you mean _mother_?" Joel hissed. "Because your _slut_ of a father likes sex so much that he got knocked up!"

Mercury stopped dead in her tracks and a vase rattled on the counter. Maul tried to scramble up, but Joel kneed him in the chest. The Zabrak doubled over again, wheezing. "Leave him 'lone, _asshole_!"

Maul's eyes widened. Where had she learned _that_? It certainly wasn't from him and most of the crew wouldn't cuss in front of the tiny girl. "Mercury! Go get Shard!"

"Your baby daddy isn't going to save you this time," Joel sneered. He moved so that Maul was pinned beneath him. The Zabrak struggled and tried to use his powers. Despite how unpredictable they were, those powers could send Joel into the lad of the dead. "He doesn't really care about you, you know. All he cares about is the little baby growing in here." He reached down and touched the tiny mound that was his belly.

"No." Maul snarled and tried to punch him. The other man snarled. His leg lashed out and he kicked Joel in the crotch. The Togruta hissed and jumped back. Maul tried to get to his feet. The Togruta ran at him. Maul lashed out with his fists and sent him backwards. He could hear boots pounding and could hear Shard yelling. "He _loves_ me."

Shard drew back his fist and punched Joel in the face. The Togruta ducked down and whirled, a knife flashing in his fist. The other man whirled. Maul jerked back, fear on his eyes. His natural instinct, sharpened by years of slavery, was to submit. But his love for Shard was greater than that and he leapt into the fray.

Until a booted foot caught him in the stomach. Maul feel and screamed, looking at his middle in terror. Joel hissed at him before fleeing the galley. Maul panted in fear and terror, gasping for the air. Shard said something, but it was coming from far away. There was darkness gathering at the edge of his visions and it all faded before long.

The last thing he heard was Mercury screaming and Shard pleading for him to _please_ , _please wake up_.


	21. Wake Up, Sleeper

Maul wasn't sure how long it actually took him to get up. For one thing, he was completely out. Maul had always been a restless sleeper, something brought on by the baby and his own hard life. And having the life he'd lead only made it that much worse. The Zabrak tossed and turned in his sleep, his eyes screwed shut. He didn't want to get up. It would hurt too much and the last thing he wanted to do was go deal with was his life. It was so warm and peaceful here, so much better the life where he was tortured by guilt. He'd hurt Mal. Done what his Master did to his best friend. He...he didn't deserve Shard. Or Mercury. At best, he deserved to be tortured by Joel. At worst...back with Master Bakkari.  
"Pa-pa?" Little handsshook him and Maul jerked. He pushed himself up as best he could, weighed down by his belly. He touched himself, confused. Mercury gave a happy cry and flung her way into his arms. Maul groaned and jerked. He felt strange, too. Like...the baby was so much stronger than it was before. "Pa-pa! You're back!"

"How long...?" Maul didn't want to know. He'd been out. Something had happened to him and he'd been out. He'd left his family, however ill deserved, when they needed him the most. Mercury looked up to him with big eyes an patted his bulging stomach. Maul shook his head. He didn't understand... Then his hand reached up and touched the side of his head. "Mercury? What happened to my horn?"

Her eyes got very big and solemn. "You tried to gore Joel, remember? Cause you were sick and he wouldn't leave you alone. And there was a fight and you got kicked and he hit your head and Daddy screamed a lot and Joel went to the brig." Maul shook his head. "He hit you really hard and pulled your horn. It...it broke and you started screaming..."

"I don't remember any of it," Maul murmured. He pulled her close and held the little girl to his chest. When she was a baby, she would have tried to nurse from him. Maul would have gritted his teeth and endured the pain. He deserved it, after what he'd done to Malik. He had raped and killed his best friend. Maul wanted to bang his head against a brick wall until all he saw was blood and darkness. He deserved no less. But if he'd hurt the child inside of him... Maul looked inside himself, using his senses, and saw that it was indeed okay. Just resting. A tiny child, surrounded by darkness and liquid warmth. A child that was part of him and part of Shard. "Is he...gone?"

Mercury looked down. "Yes...Leah dropped him off at the port and told him to never come back, ever again." Her amber eyes grew very concerned and she cuddled close to Maul. "But...but I see things. He's gonna come back..."

"I'll survive," Maul softly said. He kissed the top of her head and tried to pick himself up. He felt very lightheaded and woozy, his gaze blurring as he looked around. "How long, Quicksilver? How many days?" All she did was point at a calendar, filled with x's where someone had crossed out the days he'd been under. Maul closed his eyes and his head hit his chest. Not  only was he despicable, he'd hurt Shard, too.

"Shard is in the galley," Mercury softly said.

Maul nodded and put one foot ahead of the other. His center of gravity was off and he wondered why, until he looked at his swollen stomach. The ship felt different without Joel on it and he smiled a little. The danger was still there, though, and he knew that he would have to be careful. They were out of a port on Ashkelon and it was likely that Leah had simply dropped him off there. She probably thought he'd get the message and pick a different crew to go bother. Maul...didn't think that. If Joel had gone to the effort of finding images of him... Maul had learned the hard way to never trust anybody. It had been used against him before. He didn't think that Joel was going to get the message and leave him alone.

The ship was quiet as he walked. Maul felt his senses whispering to him, telling him to build some sort of a staff. The Zabrak sighed. He certainly felt tender, though, and an experimental hand rubbed across his chest brought a gasp of pain. Maul wondered what had happened while he had been out. His senses told him that everyone was somber and sad. Maul didn't know why. Did they think him dead?

"Maul?!" Anya yelped as he stumbled across her in the hall. Too late, Maul noticed the gauze on her own head. "But how...?"

"I can do weird things." It wasn't a lie and he'd manifested powers before. Maul sagged against her, his eyes closed. The Zeltron bit her bottom lip and helped him to the galley. To his great sorrow, Shard wasn't there. "Where...where is Shard?"

She shook her head. "Captain Leah is trying to make another deal. We lost some of our muscle with Joel being gone."

"I'm sorry." Maul looked at the floor. "I don't remember anything of it, you know. And he's...he's gone."

"It was an accident waiting to happen." Anya sat on a bar stool and played with her purple hair. "Yeah, Snap and Shard went with Leah to keep it from going into the Clone Wars round three. The last time she met this person...there were shots fired. _Literally_."

Maul winced and sat down heavily. "Do I dare ask who?"

"Some Senator named Orn Free Taa. He's a real pain in the _sheb_ to deal with. Taa is some powerbroker in the Senate, and he doesn't like the guys on Outpost 91 dropping dead bodies on his doorstep." Anya rolled her eyes. Maul knew where she stashed the vodka...in her boot. He'd had a sip before he got pregnant and spat the stuff out. It, simply put, was bad. Really, _really_ bad. "If he'd keep his fat ass paws out of the slave trade, Amayas _might_ be moved to take his opinion into consideration."

Maul snorted. "I don't know this Amayas, but I'm pretty sure he'd keep doing it."

"Probably." Anya took another swig of her flask. "Did I ever tell you why I took this job?" Maul shook his head no. Anya propped her boots on the table. "It's pretty simple. I got three kids at home and a deadbeat who's probably gotten himself shot by stormtroopers. Thank the gods for my parents is all I can tell you. I hate shipping out like this, but it pays well and I have the best stories."

Maul gave her a sad look. "I...I don't know my mother."

"Can I ask why?"

"The...witches, I think. My parents were very shameful to the eyes of the Nightsisters. One wasn't even a Zabrak, so they decided...decided to...to...breed from my mother and burn my father. My mother died rather than be touched. At least...that was what the witch who owned me said," Maul softly replied.

"Bloody hell." Anya stared at him in shock. "Bloody _hell_. You'd think the Empire would fix that!"

Maul laughed bitterly. "Beyond selling my people as free, they do not care in the slightest."

"That's messed up," Anya growled. Maul agreed with her and went to spend a little more time with Mercury.


	22. Up From the Ashes

He actually had a little bit of a harder time walking because of the pregnancy. Maul hadn't had time to adjust to the sudden swelling of his body, perhaps brought about by the slightly shorter time he carried. Eight months instead of nine. And he had been awake for the easier ones and slept through the transition period. Beyond the time he'd lost, and still didn't remember, Maul had left himself the worst months. The months when his back and feet hurt, his chest ached almost constantly, and he needed Shard. All the kriffing _time_ , he needed Shard because his mate's scent was the only thing that could keep him sane. And the pacing. He walked around almost constantly. Alias said that his body was strengthening itself for the delivery.

That was what scared him. Maul had watched as Mercury tore her way out of Malik's body. But Alias said that even the small Zabraks could give birth without fear of death if they were monitored. It was giving birth in a palace garden that killed, not the act itself. Maul wondered if he could have saved Malik, had there been a time for him to go to medical facility.

Mercury, though, had been born early. There was just no way that they could have saved Malik with what they had. He was in too bad of a shape. Malnourished and not in a good place. Even if he had carried to term, nursing Mercury would have been hard for him. The cards had been stacked against Malik and he had lost.

The pains started around mid-day. Maul had mostly been ignoring them, as he had things to do. He couldn't exactly be the muscle like Snap, Chance, and Shard were. Or even Snap's new girlfriend, the feisty Lethan known as Meili. Chance was a mostly soft spoken clone who was fond of hiding his face behind his long mane of dark hair. The others ignored it, even if Leah threatened to make him shave almost daily. Chance was charming when he felt like it. Mostly shy, though. And he tried to keep out of the way.

Maul grimaced as a particularly sharp pain laced up his back. He tried not to grunt, as he laid back on the cushions, watching a holo about space exploration. There was something about that that fascinated him and, now that he was allowed to indulge his curiosity, he read almost constantly. He twisted a little on the blankets as he watched, his belly wobbling. Alias noticed and frowned. That made Shard look over. Maul tried to wave him off, but a particularly strong wave of pain made him gasp. It took the Zabrak a few minutes to realize that he'd gone into labor.

"S-shard?" Maul tried to pull himself up, but the pain in his body kept him from getting very far. The big clone reached over, as soothing as nightfall, and gathered the Zabrak into his arms. Maul clung to him and twisted as best he could. He gasped from the pain and tried not to tremble. The last time he'd seen Malik, it had been like this. "It's...it's coming."

"Pa-pa's having the small person?" Mercury piped up. Anya groaned and picked up the little girl, before spiriting her away with the promises of games and cookies while they waited. Maul watched, until the sharp pains made him cry out. Shard scooped him up and Alias lead the way to the medical bay. Maul clung to his mate, eyes wide, as they got him all settled down. The Twi'lek gave him a shot of something, too, that dulled the pain. Maul still whimpered and held on with white knuckled hands. If he'd still had his claws, they would have nicked the metal.

He groaned. Maul had no one to blame for this but himself, and he didn't want to drive Shard away by cursing him.

Maul wasn't sure how long it took, but he remembered his waters breaking and Alias telling him to _push_. Maul obeyed and it seemed to take hours. The child didn't want to come out, Maul wanted it out, but his passage was too small and it was slow going. Alias was keeping a careful look and he mentioned something about Maul loosing a lot of blood. The Zabrak raised his head weakly. If he had anymore children, then delivering the first was--

The red screamed when it crowned. He'd never been in this much pain before and it was like his entire body had bee ripped asunder.

"You're almost there." Shard kept him grounded, his voice of reason as Maul twisted and cried out.

But when his newborn son cried, Maul couldn't cared less about the pain as the tiny boy was laid in his arms.


	23. Devon

Maul had little to no idea of how to deal with a baby. First of all, he had always been stud, not bitch. His own freak talents had been the reason why he had been penetrated with a sheath on, instead of bare like the others. Perhaps Master Bakkari had been trying to set up him and Malik as a breeding pair, rather than a stud so drugged up that all he craved was release, until he came over and over again. There had been two other Zabraks. As sickly as they were, both of them could have borne children.

And Maul knew that no bitch was ever allowed to keep their child. It was just one of those curses of being a slave. He, as the stud, wouldn't be expected to care about the child. But that just the way the mop flopped at times. The galaxy wasn't fair to anyone. You had to make your own luck, as the stories always said. But Maul had neither the magic wand nor the cauldron to spell such a thing to life. All he was was a slave and that was all he had been with the breeder. He saw what Master Bakkari was now. The man wanted to get wealthy off of the backs of his slaves. Poor Maul, drugged, had been forced to help him.

The child suckling at his breast was something new and different. Maul had twisted around a little at first as the child caused him a little pain. It was a male, his skin a little lighter than Maul's deep, dark intense red. Devon's skin would fade into a dark copper as he grew. Perhaps his skin would be washed with Maul's intense red and he would take after his father in the eyes and the hair. A few tufts of dark hair poked out of the baby's scalp, evidence to the mixed blood he sprang from. Yet, his son would have horns as well. Maul kissed the top of the boy's head and nestled back on the bunk.

His chest hurt. Everything was sore, but he could take it. Maul had been hurt much worse. Yet it was the dreams that scared him. Dreams of a malevolent man, robed in black, with fire in his eyes. In those dreams, the man had stolen his son away from him and used Maul's body to produce more children. Many of them had died young in those nightmares and Maul screamed with a mother's grief at each one. The red Zabrak had been bred, again and again, until a laughing Joel came and took his turn. The union between them had been barren, thanks to the fact that the two species had been incompatible, yet it had burned him. The young man seemed to have the same fiery eyes as the older one did and laughed as he ripped each babe from Maul's breast.

Maul curled protectively around his son. He would _die_ before he allowed someone to hurt his son. And if there were anymore children...Bakkari's brother, Skadiki, had always said that Maul sprang from fertile ground. If he could have more children, he would happily give them to Shard. The big clone doted on him, cared for Maul's every need. The red Zabrak wondered what he had done to deserve such a kind, caring mate. The males the robed man had bred him too certainly hadn't cared about the red's comfort.

The child made a little sound and Maul nuzzled him. Devon was so tiny, only a few days old. Mercury had been the first to see the boy, but Shard the only one allowed to hold him. He loved Devon and Mercury so fiercely that he was willing to kill for his son and daughter. Mercury had been fascinated with his tiny fingers and toes. His hazel eyes, flecked with bits old gold, were hazy and unfocused. The Zabrak loved his son, though, and held him tightly. His entire backside ached and Maul simply wished for this ordeal to be over. He had great respect for the Nightbrothers who gave birth in cages now.

They would never get to hold and love their child like he would.

It was after a few days that he started to feel better. Anya held Devon for a little and Maul dressed in a pair of loose pants and a billowy shirt. He was back to tying silk around his nipples, though it often grew soaked through with milk. The red Zabrak tried not to nurse Devon around the others, instead preferring the privacy of Shard's room. Even Captain Leah doted on the child. She had bought the new parts blocks and a book of simple baby rhymes. Maul had had to fetch his glasses for that and spent the next two hours playing with Devon. He loved the child and that was all there was too that.

The dreams, though...the dreams haunted him. Maul was not a violent man, he had a Nightbrother's submissive nature, and he truly had no defense. His very talons had been cut away by his Master. He had no defense again the rest of the galaxy. Yet...he had a crew with him now. A family, too. People who loved him and cared for him. Maul assured himself that they wouldn't let his son come to any harm and doted on the boy. Yet, there was still the dark feeling tugging on him. Perhaps he had been born to more than just being a mate and a mother. Perhaps...there was something more to the strange powers that Maul called his own.

The man in the dark robes had told him he could do great things, after all.


	24. Hello Darkness

Maul shivered as he tucked Mercury into bed that night. It felt as if someone was walking over his grave, as the old stories said. He had no idea how he was feeling that, but he didn't like it. He just wanted to feel safe and secure, like he was in Shard's arms. Though it was like the big clone was treating him like glass. From Maul's point of view, the birth hadn't been all that difficult. He'd seen Malik die, after all. Yes, there had been blood and tearing. But nothing where he was left a dead, bloody mess upon the floor. Why was Shard so worried about him? All he wanted to do was snuggle in his mate's arms, but the little baby waiting for him kept him from doing that.

It wasn't Devon's fault. He was only three weeks old and completely dependent on his parents. He couldn't be punished for what he hadn't had a choice in. But Maul was still exhausted when he started to nurse his son. He still hadn't stopped eating like he had during the pregnancy. However, Devon was nursing from him. It was far better than his breasts being swollen and dripping with milk. That was what would have happened to Malik. Maul would naturally dry up several months after the boy had started eating solid food. No painful swelling and dripping. His body would take care of it.

The Red Zabrak relaxed back on the bed, running his hands over the tiny horn buds that would soon grow into an impressive set of horns like Maul had. And his tiny hands, the talons already forming. Maul often ran his hands over the soft nails and marveled about how tiny and perfect his son was. Mercury wasn't allowed to hold the baby for fear she would drop him, but Maul had finally allowed Anya, Captain Leah, Meili, and Snap to hold Devon. He still prowled around them like a mother bear, though. His son was very precious to him and Maul would fight to the death for him.

After a few minutes, Devon was finished and Maul set him down. He tucked the boy into his crib and rebound his chest. That way, he kept from leaking milk everywhere. He couldn't imagine going through the aftermath of his birth around Joel. It was unthinkable. Yet the old nightmare, of Joel forcibly taking him, had come last night. Maul shuddered and went back to the plans he had been working on. Leah had been a little confused as to why he had purchased a pair of Kyber crystals, one red and one blue, from an young man claiming to have killed both a Sith and a Jedi, but she had left him to it. Leah really didn't care, come to think of it. She had far better things to do than manage his life for him.

He pulled out the wiring and looked over at the things he had seen on the design. It was amazing what you could find on the HoloNet. Maul had found a few images of himself by accident, though, and quickly became sickened. He had been drugged out of his mind, his eyes crazed and his body merciless in pounding Malik. Maul hadn't been able to watch it and just shut it down. It was sickening to see himself like that. If you truly enjoyed things like that, then Maul saw you as the worst kind of pervert. He'd had no choice before Shard. Now he had one and Maul found that he liked it. He could tell Shard no and it stuck.

Shard could tell him no, and that stuck too. His body wasn't something he could just toss around out there. He had to want it, too.

The strange weapon started forming under his hands. Maul could see what it was going to make. A sort of staff made from blue and red fire. He smiled softly as he started looking at it. This would be a weapon worthy of a Warrior. He started working on it a little more, adding parts as he went. He found this very soothing as he worked on it, losing himself to the lull of crafting a weapon suited to his purpose. If he couldn't have his claws to defend himself he would have this staff instead. He liked working on it, though. Maybe he was good at crafting things.

Something rustled in the corner of his vision. Maul jumped and turned around, a hand going to the dagger on his belt. He looked around until his gaze alighted on a dark robed man. His black robes pooled around his feet, yet he seemed to be full of power. Maul noted with a sick stomach that it looked like the comm he'd tossed in the corner had been hacked. Maul stood up, looking at the man. His son slept peacefully and Maul could tell that no one else had felt this. He looked over at the man, a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Hello, Maul." The man inclined his head, not taking his eyes off of the staff on the desk behind Maul. Far too late, Maul realized that he was shirtless and all that covered his swollen chest was a simple band of silk. He cursed and grabbed his shirt with the Force. The man laughed softly and Maul growled. "No, no, it's okay. I was able to feel your anguish, though. For such an untrained Force user, you have quite a bit of power."

"What the hell are you doing on my comm?" Maul hissed. "I'm about to smash it! I've had enough with slavers! And others, trying to rip me away from my family! The witches on Dathomir did it once and I'm not letting _you_ try it!"

The man shook his head, as if that was the last thing on his mind. "I don't mean you harm, Maul. It's just that you need a teacher for all your power. As it is, you're just a ticking time bomb waiting to happen. I don't think you quite know how powerful you are."

Maul backed up, his instincts screaming at him not to trust the man. "Just go away. Can't you see that I'm busy here?"

"You need a teacher," the man repeated. And then he vanished, leaving a very confused Maul to wonder why he thought the man was going to hurt him.


	25. The Call of the Dark

The man in the black robes called to him. Maul didn't know why. After all, he was happy here. He had a family. He was in love. He had two wonderful children and a love that was his and his alone. The dreams were leaving him alone now, perhaps scared of the big clone Maul snuggled in to every night. He was in love with Shard, he just knew it. The big clone had a way of kissing his cheek and caressing him that just made the other man smile. And he had his young son, who had just started to taste the softest of foods. Some of it they mashed up for him, but Devon still nursed frequently. Maul enjoyed the time alone with his young son. He had _delivered_ the boy. Devon was a proof of his and Shard's love.

He sighed softly. Maul looked over at the comm pad he'd tossed in the other side of the room. He didn't want it. He didn't want the texts the dark robed man had sent him. Maul wasn't sure what a "Sith" was, but it sounded like something he didn't want to get involved with. To be honest, the whole concept of the Force scared him. Maul wasn't as brave as he liked to think he was. He had his own fears and phobias. There were so very many things that he didn't understand... Maul really didn't want to get involved with this. What i it told him that he couldn't have a family? What if it said that him being in love with Shard was wrong? Maul knew what Dathomir thought of a relationship like he had--it was wrong.

**Taboo.**

"Hey." Anya dropped beside him on the couch and tossed back her purple hair. The Zeltron woman saw his dark eyed gaze. "So I guess you heard that Joel got caught up with White Star Lines and we're doing a job with them?"

Maul set his jaw and looked away. "I really don't want to." Was there a way he and Shard could just... _go away_...during the next day or so? What if Joel called him even more of a slut? The red Zabrak had an idea that Joel had seen the images created when he was a slave. But didn't the Togruta understand that Maul had had no choice? He had been threatened with beatings if he didn't obey. And it wasn't like Maul had enjoyed it. He hadn't wanted to be a stud. He had just wanted to be with Malik and cuddle the smaller Nightbrother. And...Maul should have been the one to carry Mercury. He was much wider than Malik had been. Some of it came from the changes brought on by the pregnancy, but he had always been bigger.

"I understand." Anya sighed and took a sip of her vodka. Maul, who had never liked drinking, ignored it. "I don't like him that much, either. The guy needs to chill. Or get a job where he _isn't_ dealing with the public. I dunno...Imperial drone?"

"He's alien." Maul took a bite out of his peach, enjoying the sweet taste. For a carnivore, Maul liked his fruit. He shuddered, though, as he thought about Joel and how dirty the other man had made him feel. The dreams had always placed Joel with the dark robed man. That had to be a sign to keep away from them both. Maul sighed and thought over the ideas. He just wanted to get this all over with. "They aren't gonna let him do anything. Diss ninety percent of the galaxy, why don't ya? I have horns! I can _gore_ a  soft bellied human easily!"

Shard came in, holding a manifest. "Why are you talking about goring people?"

"Joel." Maul left it at that. Just the mention of the man's name made Maul's soul burn in anger. He actually hated Joel and that was very rare for the young Zabrak. He stood up and crossed the room. Shard nuzzled his neck gently and the two smiled at each other. It was a sweet, gentle gesture. The gesture of two lovers, not a Master and a slave. "Would you care to be my Knight in shining armor and defend my virtue, as soiled as it is?"

Anya giggled. Both ignored her.

Shard gave Maul a soft peck on the lips. "But of course."

Maul grabbed Shard in a hug and buried his face in the other man's neck. "Thank you..." He didn't know what else to say. Very few people had ever bothered to defend him before and Maul rather liked the feeling.

But he couldn't deny what he still felt...the call and pull to the darkness.


	26. Hello Darkness, My New Friend

Maul rested on the chair, enjoying just being with Shard. They were sitting in a small cafe, just trying to relax. Mercury was with Anya. They were going to the park and the Zeltron had assured Maul that no hard would come to his daughter. But as a mother now, he still had a hard time believing it. Maul kept Devon in a sling close to his breast. If the boy needed to nurse, he could do so easily. It was still looked down on fir Maul to nurse his son in public, but the Zabrak had been a breeding slave and a pleasure slave. He was the lowest of the low. And if the others knew what he had been...everyone who was currently ignoring him would have kicked him out. It was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing that he was looked down on for what had been forced on him.

Shard reached over, a sloppy smile on his face. He stroked Devon's small head. The infant's tiny head just barely fit in his palm and little tufts of black hair stuck up. There were a few tiny horn buds, too. Maul smiled and nuzzled his son, enjoying the sweet baby scent. Shard looked at Devon with awe in his eyes. "I still can't believe that I have a son."

The red Zabrak shook his head. "He was completely unplanned, but Devon is still our little miracle." He kissed Shard's hand and watched as the clone flushed a little. Maul still enjoyed messing with the other man. Maul took a few bites of his own food, just enjoying the taste. He had told Shard about what had happened. Maul expected to be spurned, tossed aside for a more pure mate. A female, maybe. Not a _freak_ of nature, a male able to have children. Maul was mostly male, yes, but he had gotten pregnant with Devon. It was still scary. "I love both of you."

"He's so tiny," Shard softly whispered. He looked up, wonder in his eyes. Maul just smiled. Clones were fascinated with childbirth and babies. Shard said it was because they had no childhood. Most clones were spat out of the tubes as older toddlers and injected with a growth serum that made them get big, fast. They might have been teenaged boys i the mind, but they were twenty five year old men on the outside. Shard still acted like that at times. "He's so incredibly tiny. I still look at him and I'm struck with awe. He's so little, Maul." Maul snorted softly and finished his food. Shard was fascinated by the changes in his body and Maul rather enjoyed the attention. "So kriffing _little_."

He got up and stretched out, getting the feeling back in his legs. "Want to get back to the ship? They should be done by now. And thank you for doing this. I could have just gone myself...we're so exotic that most of the galaxy hasn't seen a Nightbrother." Maul didn't add that they would have thought him to be a female, but Shard caught the unspoken. They didn't need to say everything. That was just the way that mates were. They understood each other. They were entwined with each other. Part of Maul was part of Shard. And that would never be taken away from them. They would always be a part of each other.

"Who would I be to leave my mate where he could be hurt?" Shard asked. They left the cafe and Shard took the lead. The big clone growled a little and cracked his knuckles. "Who would I be to let you go out here when you know as well as I do that you'd get hurt?"

Maul sighed. "And you're my mate, so you would never do that." He kept that knowledge close to his chest and guarded it. Maul tried to use his love for Shard to banish the growing hatred towards Joel. He could feel the seeds of rage and hatred growing within him. The man in dark robes, he told Maul to call him Sidious, told Maul to mediate on his anger and let it make him stronger. Maul, though, didn't understand it. Why would letting his rage grow make him better? So he had taken to browsing Jedi texts and using their techniques of meditation to get rid of the dark rage.

For some strange reason, Sidious hated that and acted as if Maul betrayed him by even _thinking_ of going to such a source. Maul didn't understand it. If Sidious wanted to help him, why wasn't he happy if Maul was using the best balance to help himself out.

Captain Leah was waiting for them when they got back. She didn't look happy. In fact, she looked like she was going to kill something. Maul swallowed and moved to hold Devon so he could protect the newborn baby. He still remembered being attacked by the others. They had gone after Mercury. He had screamed and let them attack him, just so they wouldn't hurt his newborn daughter.

"I hate him." Leah snarled and Maul could feel the white hot heat coming from inside of her. She had Solielin blood and they were said to be from a people that cracked open the chests of their captives and ate their still beating hearts. " _I hate him_."

"What did he do?" Shard asked. Maul could feel the anger coming from him and it started boiling up inside. What else could he do, but let the rage start to chip at the walls. Shard sounded tired, like he wanted to just get this over with.

"Anya is dead and Mercury is missing."

Maul let loose a scream. He saw red and started shaking. His daughter was **gone**. _Missing_. His friend Anya was **dead**. He could feel the white hot rage start to bubble up inside of him and he started shaking. His son started fussing a little and Maul was forced to sit down. He looked at his twisted, blunted fingertips and let out a strangled cry. His Mercury, his last reminder of Malik...was **gone**.


	27. Lost in the Haze

Maul hid. That was all he could do. **Hide**. Hide in his room, hide from the cruel world that had taken his Mercury from him. Maul couldn't even bare to look at Shard or Devon, not beyond feeding his child. All he could force himself to do was work with the mysterious Force that seemed to like him and force himself to learn how to use the saberstaff he'd made. The man in dark robes, Sidious, seemed pleased by his anguish and grief. Captain Leah had opened an investigation into Mercury's disappearance. She also had to tell Anya's family that she had been murdered. Maul didn't even her the task and instead focused on his training. Maul might have danced for Shard's amusement once or twice, so he was flexible, but the level of skill he would need was beyond what he currently had.

As Sidious said, there was a thousand ways to abuse a young girl and each was worse than the last. Maul had to save his daughter. He just had to. There was no other way around it. He'd save Mercury, come hell or high water.

Shard found him training in the hold, dancing with the staff. It was like a brand of fire in his arms as he leapt and danced and twirled, moving almost as quickly as the shadows who seemed to dance with him. Maul had lost himself to the movement, effortlessly battling the holographic droids and Jedi. He had found the programme downloaded on his comm one morning and made quick use of it. His milk had started to dry up, too, as Devon was eating more solid foods. The little boy was still his mother's pride and joy. He was too young to know his sister, but he would have her again soon.

Maul paused, the sweat dripping off of his glistening red hide. The lowered the staff and doused it before he looked over and saw Shard. The clone crossed the room quickly, walking slowly due to a rather large bulge in his pants. A sly smile crossed the Zabrak's features and he rewarded his mate with a quick kiss on the jaw. Shard hummed softly and wrapped his arms around the male. Maul kissed him again. He made sure to move himself over the human's body and heard him groan softly. Maul kissed him again, wrapping his arms around the toned flesh that made Shard.

"I've missed you." The truth shone in Maul's golden eyes. He purred softly, peppering kisses over Shard's jaw. He hummed in appreciation when he felt the stubble. "You need to shave." He rubbed his cheek in it and felt the human laugh softly. Maul could feel his own interest peak and he grinned, looking at the other man. "I need you. _Force_. I've missed you."

Shard cleared his throat and ran a thumb over Maul's nipples. They were still large from feeding Devon and would probably stay swollen. "You're training without a shirt?" he softly asked. Shard shook his head and kissed Maul lightly. "Are you willing to beg?"

Maul growled and nipped his ear. "I swear to the Winged Goddess that if you don't take me back there _right now_ , I'll pin you to the wall and ream you myself." He wasn't sure why he needed this **right now** , just that he needed to be filled by his Mate. He growled a little again, the challenge in his eyes. "I've been a bad mate, ignoring you like that." He kissed Shard deeply, pressing his hands into the clone's waistband. "I intend to make up for it."

The clone grinned and kissed him back, using his hands to rub over Maul's horns. "You will, love, you will."

The Zabrak nodded before shutting off the comm and slipping back into their rooms. He checked on his son, happy to see that the boy was asleep. Maul lay back on the bed. He grabbed the bottle they always kept in the night stand with the Force, too lazy and needy to grab it any other way. He'd already stripped his pants off and was making quick work of opening himself up when Shard scooped him up. The Zabrak didn't protest, instead, he purred a little and opened his legs after Shard pushed him against the wall.

"I want to see you." Shard fumbled with his belt. His breath was hot on Maul's ear and he nipped it with his teeth. Maul groaned and surrendered more. Shard entered him with a savage thrust. The Zabrak gasped, holding onto his mate with both hands. Shard growled a little and thrust into him, moving quickly and striking that one spot that made Maul see stars. He screamed and clung to the clone, back arched as he rubbed against him. Shard didn't care and squeezed Maul's ass as he pushed in to the hilt. The clone couldn't knot, but he could move faster than a Zabrak and leave Maul senseless.

At this point, Maul didn't care. He was almost limp against Shard, just taking the fierce thrusts and grunting. He could feel his own climax coming closer. Shard was rutting a month's worth of frustration into him, of Maul being too tired or too distracted to care for his mate's needs. The Zabrak howled when he finally came, painting both his and Shard's belly white. The clone had just dropped his pants and was taking Maul quickly. The Zabrak didn't care. He just cried out again as his sensitive body was reamed open by his mate.

Shard came with a cry, deep inside him, and slumped against the Zabrak. He managed to get both of them on the bed, his eyes closed and panting. "I've forgotten...how good you...feel around me."

Maul didn't say anything. Shard was still inside him and the exhaustion had caught up. He simply curled up as best he could, his eyes drooping closed. If Shard laughed, Maul wouldn't know. And nor would he care, as he slept the sleep of the exhausted.


	28. Captured By Your Gaze

Maul knew what he had to do. Sidious had came to him once again, promising riches and glory and a good education for his kids if he followed what the older man said. He promised that Mercury would be returned safely and Maul could live with his family on Coruscant. It sounded too good to be true, but the young Zabrak **wanted** to believe it. He didn't want the strange nightmares of himself, falling, cut in twain, down a dark reactor shaft. He didn't want the nightmares of himself being tortured and abused on the dread prison Corg Hive Seven. He didn't want the nightmares of a brother being destroyed by the very one he called his friend. And the clones, turning on the Jedi...the blood that ran through the streets and stained the rivers red...was it any wonder that he didn't want to sleep?

He was scared, but love for Mercury drew him onwards. He had to save his daughter. He had to make sure that she was safe and in his arms again. Master Sidious (Maul choked on the name, but if it gave him the knowledge to save his daughter, he'd do it), had painted a very vivid picture of what happened to six year old slave girls. Maul had screamed in anguish. He'd trained and then drank his fill of love with the clone he called his Mate. Leah had asked if they were going to get married. Shard had turned red, but Maul didn't understand it. They had a child. They had sex regularly. Maul could tell with the Force that Shard was committed to him. So why would he "marry" the other man?

The red Zabrak pulled the hood over his head as he fled the ship. The police hadn't found his little girl. They rarely did--the criminals knew the lean, mean streets far better than anyone else did. They would know where to take a slave so she would never be found. Maul had been that slave. He knew the underbelly of the galaxy. He had been imprisoned, been abused. He had created Mercury under duress, for Chaos' sake! The streets filled his nose with a stench that he had almost forgotten. The red Zabrak saw that he truly had gotten soft. If he wasn't able to deal with the stench, then he needed to get stronger. He had to get used to the underbelly of the galaxy if he wanted to find his daughter.

The last time Maul had been in this area, he had danced for his Master. Maul didn't remember most of it. He just remembered dancing before a crowd and wearing tight, leather pants. His nipples had been pierced then, the silver bars giving the spectators no small amount of curiosity. He had performed for them. Maul had been trained as a pole dancer. With his exotic red and black hide, his horns, and his odd golden eyes... the Zabrak had pretty much enthralled most of the men. Master Bakkari had made more money off of Maul that night than most men would make in a year.

"You came." Sidious was shorter than he looked in the hollow, with pale skin ravished by age. His yellow eyes, shot through with red, locked with Maul's golden ones. The Zabrak nodded. He felt the staff on his hip. It was a comforting weight, a reminder that he could protect himself in this dangerous galaxy. "I honestly didn't expect that. What kind of creature would put himself in mortal danger?"

"My daughter is out there." Maul closed his eyes, the pain echoing in them. "My _daughter_. She's all I have left of my first mate. I loved him like a brother and he died whilst having her. I have to find my daughter." He looked around the powerful man. There was the Force to him, but it was twisted and knotted. Maul didn't like it. He forced himself to get used to it, though. "I'm a mother now. You know that." Something shifted in the shadows around him. Maul backed up, his eyes alert. The last thing he needed to do was start a fight. And this time....he didn't have Shard to help him out. Attitudes towards Force users ranged from "Help me, you're my only hope" to "Now it's time for you to die, Jedi."

Sidious touched Maul's hand. His skin was pale a slimy to the touch. Maul looked around as the shadows moved again. "Just ignore that," the human softly said. He pushed Maul forwards and tugged the good off of his head. "I've heard things about you, you know. You're brave and strong. You don't back down from a fight. You've killed before to protect what's yours. It's...strange, you know. Very strange."

Maul tried to pull back. "It's my nature, what I am. I'm a Zabrak. We're not exactly little perfect angels."

"Yes, I know that." A very familiar Togruta pushed his way into the alley. Maul's blood ran cold as he looked at the man. _Joel_. The Togruta's eyes were red rimmed and hungry, taking in the trim figure and his loose robes. Maul swallowed ad moved back. That's it. He was o-u-t **_OUT_** of here. If Joel was going to be involved, he wanted nothing to do with it. The Togruta moved in front of him, blocking off his means of escape. "Now what are you trying to do here? Surely you're not going to squander the chance of a lifetime, training with a _Sith master_..."

"I know what you tried to to to me." Maul closed his eyes and tried to force back the images. "I know what you wanted to do. I don't want you, okay? I have a mate. I have two kids--one of whom is in grave danger! Please, just _move out of my way_!" He had to move past Joel. Though he still felt dirty from when the other man had tried to force himself on Maul. Joel pressed closer. The Zabrak panicked and lashed out with the Force. Joel doubled over and grunted. Maul whipped around, his cloak flaring out behind him. Sidious nodded to Joel. The Togruta pulled Maul back with the Force. He grabed Maul's face and forced Maul to kiss him, full on the lips. Maul shrieked.  Power, white hot and wild, flared out of his hands. It struck the other man in the side.

Joel went down and Maul tried to shove past him.

It was the long, thin wail of a child that stopped his headlong flight. Maul skidded to a stop. He whipped around and saw what Sidious was doing. Joel was ay his side like a faithful dog. An image of Mercury hung in the air. She was bruised, tired, and alone...but she was alive.

Sidious smiled coldly. "If you ever want to see this child again, come with me."

What choice did Maul have but to obey?


	29. I Love the Way You Hate Me

Maul had no choice but to go with them. The red Zabrak hated every step of the way, knowing that he was betraying everything that he and Shard had. They _loved_ each other. Maul could tell Shard anything and know that the clone would love him. He could have snuggled into Shard until the stars fell from the sky and the clone would have still kept hi,. But now...now he had turned away from that. He was going with the man who had tried to rape him. Maul wasn't going to lie to himself. Joel had wanted his body and wouldn't take no for an answer. Maul just wanted to get Mercury and go, but he had to keep his daughter safe. He could escape. He just had to wait until they weren't looking. Maul _knew_ that.

He just had to have a good chance at it. He was scared, too. He was walking into a snake's nest with hobbles on.

Joel took him to a waiting speeder car. He poked Maul in the side. "Alright, you. Get in the car." Maul closed his eyes, but he obeyed. He felt the Togruta grope him and it took all he could not to fight. This wasn't going to be fun. But Maul had done worse. He had _taken_ worse with Master Bakkari. The human might have used his knot to breed from, but that didn't mean Maul had been a virgin for Shard. He had been penetrated in every hole he had. He had had horrible things done to his body, just because they could. This wasn't going to be easy, but he could do it. Maul had slept with Bakkari to earn food for Mercury. He could do the same to get Joel senseless. He was good at that. He had done it before. He could do it now.

Maul waited until they were at some house before he allowed Joel to kiss him. The Togruta snarled and bit down on Maul's lip. The Zabrak growled softly, but Joel had him up against the wall. He surrendered, baring his neck. Joel took this as the time to unbuckle his trousers and pull them down in a heap. Maul groaned and pushed himself up against the Togruta. Joel seem to understand what was going on. He roughly pulled Maul into a room. All Maul was aware of was that he went down on a lush bed. He landed on his back and opened his legs up. This was for Mercury. As much as he wanted to kill Joel, he had to have his daughter baclk. If he cooperated, the little girl wouldn't killed.

Joel grinned a little and slapped Maul's bare flank. "I knew you were a slut. The stupid clone didn't know what he had, did he?" He roughly tugged off the shirt and nodded. "You could have made him more money than all those stupid little trips he did combined." The Togruta nodded and looked over Maul's chest. At the swollen nipples and at the marks where he had carried his child. "You're nothing to him, you know. Nothing. Just a little baby mama so he got to have his son."

Sharp golden eyes met his. "Don't mistake obedience for acceptance." Maul braced himself. Joel was rough in preparing him. He was far more used to Shard and the way the clone knew every spot in his body. He closed his eyes when Joel lined up and pushed inside. It...was different. He hadn't had a male Togruta before, he had had a female one, but never a male. He could tell that Joel probably had some sort of barbing, but it didn't cut his insides up like he feared. Instead...it felt weird. Like when Shard had used one of the ribbed "toys" on him. Maul had hated it immedietly. They never tried that again. But this? He was just going along with it to keep from getting killed.

The Togruta started moving quickly. He was grunting, his eyes closed, stabbing inside of him. Maul went limp and let his mind drift. He looked at the ceiling. He hated this. It wasn't like it was with his Mate and that meant he hated it. Maul counted the ceiling tiles. If Joel noticed how he kept limp, the Togruta said nothing. He was going to get what he wanted out of this, ever mind what Maul thought. He grunted and slapped against the Zabrak. Maul didn't make a sound. He went limp, just letting the Togruta use his body. That was all he could do. It hurt too much to fight back.

Joel finished with a grunt and lay on top of Maul's body. "Whore."


	30. Broken Angel

Maul wasn't sure how long he lay there. It hurt, that was all he knew. After awhile, the bars went from mild discomfort to actual pain. And added to the fact that Joel had grabbed his breasts and kneaded them until he started giving milk? Maul was more humiliated than hurt. Shard might have nursed from him a few times, but that wasn't taken by force. Maul had actually been weaning his son and it was a way to release the pressure. What Joel had done actually hurt him. And he hated every bit of it. But it was for Mercury. He had to remember that this was for his daughter. His little daughter, who deserved far better than being a slave. That was all Maul was, he knew. He was just a slave. He just had more than one Master.

Shard was the only one who never treated him like a slave.

Joel got up after a few minutes, a triumphant look on his face. He started pulling the clothes back on his body before he tossed a set of black robes at the Zabrak. Maul rolled over and grabbed them weakly. "You know, from the way Shard talked about you, I thought you'd do better," he sneered. He dressed quickly, not bothering to wipe himself up. "And there you were. Just being a freaking _pillow prince_ and making me do all the work. I thought Zabs were as bad as Twi'leks!"

"I hate you." Maul crossed his arms over his bare chest. He glared at the other male and tried to get his thoughts straight. "I hate you." It was said without venom or spite. Just a statement of fact. Maul hated Joel. He understood power plays, too. He had seen them at Lord Bakkari's palace. He wondered if sex with Shard would always carry the fear of barbs now. He could tell that he was bleeding, just a little. Maul grabbed the robes and stumbled over to the showers. He grabbed a green shower gel and turned the water as hot as he could. He had done this before. Common sense told him that Zabs and Togrutas were sterile, so he wouldn't get pregnant. Not that Maul wanted another baby so soon after Devon. He'd like a little time to rest afterwards.

The hot water pounded his sore muscles. Maul could sense Joel standing in the door, looking over him with cold eyes. Maul ignored him. What Joel saw in a scarred back, thighs, and ass was beyond him. It had taken him months before he let Shard take him. And they had never tried with Maul's knot. There were some things Shard just didn't want in him. Maul couldn't argue. Not when no meant no for everyone. And a massive knot that swelled up and locked you together for ten to fifteen minutes wasn't Shard's idea of a good time. He'd mentioned someone named "Master Omar" when Maul asked. He was smart enough to know a closed subject, so Maul never asked again.

Maul washed himself twice with the spicy, green soap. But his sensitive nose could pick up Joel's stench. Maul still oozed blood out his ass. It came from being scratched up with those barbs! He _never_ wanted to sleep with a male Togruta. **Ever**. From what he remembered of the female (he'd been beyond high on the little white pills used to make a stud breed), she had been just like a human female. Shard felt just right inside of him. He slipped out of the shower and wondered what he'd left behind. Leah wouldn't stay in port for him. Not for him, just the cook and the gopher. He was just menial work. Shard would move on. He deserved someone better. He deserved someone _pure_ , not sullied by the life Maul had been forced to live.

He dressed in the black robes. Maul swallowed and looked at himself in the mirror. A man wearing a pair of flowing black robes stared at him. The black brought out the red in his skin and his golden eyes. His horns, beautiful and curved like a crown of thorns, made him look like a devil. Maul looked at his ruined fingertips. If he had had his claws, he would have been a walking demon. Maul closed his eyes and let his legs crumple underneath him. He let the tears flow from his eyes as he went through the lyrics of a song he'd once loved. "

" _Arms wide open, I stand alone // I'm no hero, and I'm not made of stone // Right or wrong, I can hardly tell // I'm on the wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side of hell // The wrong side of heaven, and the righteous side, righteous side of hell._ "

Shard had loved that song. He said that it fit the both of them. They had both been through hell and back. You didn't come out of that as tame as an angel. You came out of it like a broken narglatch, snarling and fighting at the ones who tried to help you. Maul had been that narglatch. He knew what pain was, all too well. Whips had carved up his back and flanks. He had given birth. Joel had knocked him into a small coma. He had been raped by Bakkari's guests and he had watched as his best friend died giving birth. It was so hard for him to understand that he was okay. That this had been done _to_ him. He hadn't wanted it, no matter what Joel said. Maul had been a slave long enough to feel for the captive Twi'leks he saw.

But you couldn't save them all. You could only save the ones you could.

Sidious was waiting for him in the main hall. Maul looked at the black marble streaked with silver. The man himself was wearing his hood, casting his face into shadows. Maul shivered a little. This man looked like pure evil to him. He thought back to his songs and chose one that sounded right. He would meet Shard once again when he joined the living Force. And maybe his mate would understand...

"I took the liberty of returning Mercury to your crew," Sidious smoothly said. "And you will be pleased to know that they don't remember you." Maul felt pain stab his hearts as he heard that. His son...his daughter... They wouldn't know him... He knew Sidious had the power to do that. Maul let a tear slide down his face as he thought of what had just happened. "Don't be sad, Apprentice. I just saved you from a life of meaningless liaisons.  There are so many better men to lie with beyond a _clone trooper_." His face twisted as he said those words.

Maul just stayed there on his knees, the tears streaking his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from the chapter are from "Wrong Side of Heaven" by Five Finger Death Punch. I DO NOT OWN THE SONG! IF I DID, I WOULD BE DOING BETTER THINGS THAN WRITING COMMENTS
> 
> Source: http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/fivefingerdeathpunch/wrongsideofheaven.html
> 
>  
> 
> *holds out my hat* Comments? Please? Is anyone still reading this dumpster fire?


	31. Training Wounds

Maul ignored Sidious as he circled him and Joel. The Togruta had his red lightsaber out, looking like he was just ready to take Maul's head off. The Zabrak glared at him before lunging. Red light moved in whirls and spirals, hitting each other across the space between them. Maul darted aside and spun. He knocked Joel's blade away from him. The Togruta hissed. He lunged at Maul, just narrowly missing his neck. Both men wore Force dampening collars. Sidious hadn't said Maul couldn't kill and he was going to settle a score the best way he knew how. Joel had helped take him awake from his family. Had killed Anya and stolen Mercury. The Zabrak screamed in rage and almost skewered him on the lightsaber.

The blows came hard and fast, Maul dancing around him like he was made of wind. Joel just couldn't keep up. Maul lunged at him, lightsaber cutting one of his hands off. The Togruta **screamed**. Maul didn't stop. He lunged at the other man, scoring a long hit down his side, Joel scrambled back. Maul rushed him. He danced away from him, eyes contorting in a dark rage. Joel tried to get away. He really did. Maul, though, had other ideas. He channeled all the rage and pain he'd been feeling before taking them out on Joel. Maul just let himself slash and strike, his golden eyes brilliant, poison yellow, spiked with red. The gentle, shy man Shard loved was gone, replaced by a raging, burning monster. Maul only let himself stop when Joel's brutalized, mutilated body dropped to the floor. Maul broke his neck just as the last little bit of light dropped from his eyes.

"Good, my Apprentice," Sidious crooned. Maul dropped to his knees before his Master, chest hurting. He couldn't have Shard anymore and that hurt the most. "Let your anger make you stronger." The older human tipped Maul's head up, peering into the hate rimmed eyes. "You are quite strong, I see. Very direct. A hammer, if you will." He delicately stepped over the bloody mess that had once been an Apprentice and called the cleaning droids. "I think we could have some uses for you, after all. I have a pair of Jedi who have...poked their noses where it doesn't belong. It's your job to kill them, Apprentice. Succeed, and you'll be one step closer to having that useless clone of yours back."

 _Hope_ bloomed in Maul's chest. "You would do that for me?" Maul breathed. He knelt before his Master, forehead brushing the other man's dark robes. Out of all his Masters, Sidious was the kindest to him. He'd never been touched sexually by the older human. Never had his body abused and violated. Maul looked up at Sidious. " _Thank you_." He breathed those words. The very idea that he might get to have his family back made his hearts hurt. He looked up, hardly daring to believe what his cold, cruel Master had said. "I'll kill them, Master. Those Jedi are as good as dead."

Maul would do _anything_ to get his family back, to hold Devon, to read with Mercury, to make love to Shard. He'd had very few good things in life, but his family was sacred to him. Very few men would take a former stud for their lover. He had been so, so...lucky to find Shard. And now he had the chance to get his mate back? Maul was going to take it. He was going to kill those Jedi, even if it almost killed him. The red Zabrak swallowed. He told himself that he would not screw this up. He'd kill the Jedi and then he'd find his mate. They would take the kids before running away. He could do this. Maul had been in worse places. He'd been tortured for years and had survived the witches.

Sidious pulled a holo from his belt and showed Maul a man with long hair, flanked by a younger man. He had a strange braid going down his mop of unruly hair. Both men carried lightsabers and they looked like they could do some serious damaged. Maul growled softly. He was fueled by rage, desire, pain. All emotions that were strong. The dark robed man nodded before he started to speak. "You're to kill Jedi Knight Qui-Gon Jinn and his Apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi. They are making a stop on Tattooine, supposedly to look for the Chosen One, but in reality, they are looking for a stash of Kyber Crystals. You, my Apprentice, are to engage them on Tattooine and then kill them on Naboo. Kill any bystanders. There _will_ be **no** survivors."

The red Zabrak nodded. "As my Master commands," he breathed. "I'll do anything! Anything! Please, I just want Shard back..."

Sidious nodded and his grin would have scared another man. "Oh, I know," he said. "I know that very well..."


	32. Twin Suns

Maul decided that he hated sand. It was rough, it was gritty, it got down his clothes and into unmentionable places, and it stuck to the sweat on his back. Yeah, Maul hated it. He also hated the man that had taken his family from him, but that was beside the point. He couldn't do any good if he stayed on Coruscant. He had to go out and prove that he was worthy of his Master's time and effort. Maul really didn't think he was. There was often an odd, twisted feeling in his gut. He had an idea as to what it was, but he didn't want to know. Not truly. What good was it to bring a child into this world and not be able to care for it? Maul wasn't sure why he even bothered anymore. He was tired and battered. He needed just to let it go and let the Force consume him.

He walked through the dust bowl of a town. Mos Eisley, it was called? The red Zabrak didn't care. He kept one hand on his saberstaff and the other on his blaster. Shard had taught him how to shoot. The clone had also taught him how to love. He truly did love the human. Maul shuddered as he kept walking. These black robes stripped him of his identity. They left him as a nameless, faceless servant of the Sith. Was that Maul's lot in life, to be submissive? He had no real way of knowing. Shard had dominated him, both in the bedroom and in daily life. Maul had just naturally deferred to his stronger, more dominate mate. A part of him hated it, but a larger part loved being lavished with praise.

A human looked over at him. Sharp blue eyes raked down Maul's body. The flowing black robes hid his form, but you could tell that he was still a Zabrak. His face, with the tatoos, gave it away. The man walked over to him, smirking. "Beautiful," he drawled. "Just _beautiful_. Such a pretty thing like you shouldn't be out here all alone. Something bad might happen." He gave a wolf's smile and Maul snarled. The man rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon! You're a Zabrak! You ain't some mangy alley cat, yowling in heat."

Another male, this one a Zyggerian, laughed. "If he howls my name, I'll take it!" He slapped his knee as if it were funny. Maul debated about frying these two creeps and just walking away from it all. The Zyggerian marched forward, though, and grabbed a handful of robe. "Why don't we get these off of you, huh? Pretty thing like you, black robes in the middle of the desert...we don't want such a jewel getting heatstroke, do we? You're such a pretty boy...we just want you to be safe and have lots of little babies for us."

The Zabrak jerked away. "I'm sorry. I don't like getting rug burn."

"Roasted!" the human roared. "You might need some ice for that burn, buddy!" Maul dropped one hand to his lightsaber. The human rolled his eyes and walked a little closer. "Look. He don't mean no harm. You know how his people are. Big, dominate aliens. And you? Hell, we know all about you! So why don't you let the two of us just make it real good--"

Maul lunged and grabbed him in a Force choke. He dangled the human several feet off the ground, just let him kick and sputter for breath. Merciless golden eyes locked into blue. The man had a few bruises on him, but he otherwise looked alright. Maul snarled and tightened his hold. The Zyggerian yelled something about red skinned demons being worse than the cops before he **ran**. Maul ignored him. He snarled a little more, just as he make the man's neck _crunch_. " **I** ,"Maul snarled, "have a mate. But I don't need that mate to end your miserable little life!" He threw the human into the air, just as he drew his lightsaber. Cold fury filled his veins. Maul lit one end of the staff and tossed it aside, just as the human fell.

He was cut in two, both part of his body landing before Maul.

The red Zabrak doused his saber. He slid into a cantina, not caring about the blood on his robes. The two Jedi had been rushing outside, looking for the source of the yelling. Maul glared at them. He dared the Master and the padawan to come near. His hands flew to his belt and the staff sprang to life in his arms. The Master yelled a curse. He rushed at Maul. The Zabrak easily threw him back before spinning around and throwing the padawan into a deep pit. The young man screamed in terror. Maul ignored him, not even as the massive striped cats started to prowl around him. Maul gave a low snarl. He looked at the human, but he saw Shard's face. He tried to growl, but he saw Leah.

The Master saw he was wavering. "Put it down, my friend."

"Never!" Maul all but screamed. "He'll kill them! He'll kill my mate!"

The Master shook his head. "He can't kill your mate, my friend. Not if you let me protect you. Now just put the saberstaff down." Maul felt himself waver. But the Jedi looked so kind, so nice, so trustworthy, that he just had to let the weapon clatter out of his hands. Quicker than Sith lightning, the Jedi grabbed it and doused it. He also grabbed his padawan with the Force. "Now. You see that, Kenobi? That is what we're fighting." His eyes narrowed. Maul cringed back, afraid for his life. He was a _fool_! He deserved to die! "I would tell you to kill him, but this freak is with child."

The padawan roughly cuffed Maul's hands behind his back. The Zabrak didn't bother to fight. Why should he? It was a hopeless battle. "So assassin you are," the Jedi muttered. "Can't even throw someone in a tiger pit right. I think you need to go back to slave school!"

Maul didn't care what the Jedi said. He was numb to it all. He had failed Sidious. He had failed Mercury. He had failed Devon. He had failed Malik. And, most of all, he had failed Shard.


	33. On the Road Again

Maul shivered in the back of the shuttle. He'd never heard good words about the Republic. Never. When asked, Shard had said that the trainers beat clones and did awful things to him. That, like Master Omar, was a closed subject. Maul made sure to never talk about it. Although he knew Shard wouldn't hurt him, the old habits of slavery died hard. He still feared what would happen if he angered his mate. Shard would never get rid of him, Maul knew, but he could kick the Zabrak out of the bed. Zabrak bonding was primarily on scent. Maul often found it hard to sleep if he didn't have his mate with him. It...It could be very hard. What would his Master do if he found that Maul was with child?

Would he try to kill the baby and risk killing Maul in the process?

The padawan came to check on him after a few minutes. Clear blue eyes locked into golden ones. Maul made a weak sound and turned his head away. Obi-Wan Kenobi had won. Maul knew that. He understood it. The last thing he wanted was for said Jedi to go and rub it in. But all the Jedi did was look at him. Maul looked confused, too. He looked up. Obi-Wan offered him a short smile. Maul tried to smile back, but his heart wasn't in it. He had lost his mate and his joy in one fell swoop. Obi-Wan could understand if Maul didn't much feel like extending his social graces. The Jedi sighed and looked over at Maul. The Zabrak looked back at him. What would his Master do ** _if_** Maul returned home?

"You're not very scary," Obi-Wan shrugged. He offered Maul a lopsided grin. Maul growled at him. "What? I'm doing you a favor!" The Jedi looked like Maul should just bow down and start worshiping him because he'd just made some stupid statement. "Oh, cut that out! I hope you know you're broadcasting those thoughts of yours." He shrugged and settled back. "So...where are you from? I mean...most Zabraks are from Zyggeria, but you look different than they do."

"I'm from Dathomir," Maul answered. He surprised himself, too. But he nodded and tried to look grave. "They...they start to breed from males when they reach the age they can knot. I did so early, at or around age 15. So they wanted to breed me to the witch Talzin because I have the Force." He looked Obi-Wan full in the eye. "I killed two of the three they sent. Talzin was too strong and only by a little bit. The next thing I knew...I woke up in the back of a ship, heading to Lord Bakkari's palace. He's in the Far Reaches, I think."

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan reached through the bars of the cell. He put his hand on Maul's, looking down at the black tattoos. "Do those cover _all_ of you?"

Maul chuckled softly. "Shard, my mate, asked that too." He offered Obi-Wan a rare smile before sobering quickly. "They do. I'd prefer not to take my clothes off in a Jedi ship, though. I'm not stupid. I'm not going to give you a chance to kill me." Maul set his jaw and looked over the other man. Obi-Wan shrugged and got up. "So. You're the Jedi. I've heard a lot of things about you. But I want to know this...where were you when I was wasting away as a slave for Lord Bakkari?" He had been violated every night for so many years. He had lost Malik there and gained his daughter. Only to lose the family he cobbled together all over again. Maul just wanted Shard and Mercury and Devon back. Was that too much to ask.

Oni-Wan at least looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about that," he murmured. He sighed and looked at the deckplates. "The Council was probably to busy arguing about what to do with the clones when the war was over. And...slaves aren't tested for the Force. Aayla and Qui-Gon want to change that, but it's **_really_** slow going. The Council moves like a cold dewback at the best of times."

"I can tell." Maul crossed his arms over his belly. The last thing he wanted was for a Jedi to go and take his child from him. It could kill him, if he lost the last reminder of his mate and his family. Why they hadn't married Maul didn't know. But it was true that Shard deserved so much better than him. "You're...you're not taking my child! I'll die first before you touch it!"

"You can raise it in the Temple," Obi-Wan suggested. He looked at Maul like that was the best idea ever. Maul glared. The last thing he wanted was to lose control over his baby. "Look. The Temple isn't going to do anything to you because of the baby. The worst that could happen is you go to the Technical Corps or the AgriCorps. It's not that hard. Not everyone is cut out to be a Jedi Knight, you know. And I'm sure my Master would work something out so you could still see your baby. I don't think the Jedi Order does that."

The young one's innocence was touching. Maul rolled his eyes. "This child is the last reminder I have of my mate. My Master did something so he couldn't remember me. He took Captain Leah from me, my crew, my mate, and my other children. You do not understand what I would do to keep this child with me! I...I couldn't let it go. If I let it go, I might die. You....you don't understand. You haven't had children of your own." And, being that he was a Jedi, he might not ever. Maul looked away. Could he call this padawan a friend of his? Or would it be wise to just shove him off? Maul wasn't sure what he wanted, not anymore. He had lost so much and only gained heartache for his troubles."

Obi-Wan nodded and got up. "I'll...I'll go talk to my Master. I'm sure we'll think of something."

"Thank you." Maul matched eyes with the other man. "And I mean it."

The Jedi nodded before he turned away, leaving Maul all alone in the belly of the beast.


	34. At the Temple

They had wasted no expense when setting Maul up with a guard. Despite the fact that Maul's spark had left him and the will to fight was draining from him fast, they still put three Jedi and fifteen clones to guarding him. Maul wore thick binder cuffs and a collar that curbed his use of the Force. The red Zabrak felt as if he had been doused in icy water as he walked. All of the senses that he relied upon, his smell, his sight, his hearing...all of them felt dimmed and broken without access to the Force. Maul had no idea how much he had relied upon the Force until he lost. All of his senses were dulled now, just shadows of what they used to be. Maul wasn't sure how he would get out of this one, not without losing the child inside of him.

One of the clones was walking like Shard did. The clone had a slightly noticeable limp. Maul had pestered his mate into telling what what was wrong with it, mostly because he was curious and he wondered why Shard walked funny. If the clone could kiss all of Maul's scars, Maul could kiss all of his and see how they looked. The Zabrak had huffed and nuzzled at the long, thin scar and covered it in whisper soft kisses. That had also been the first night Maul had used his mouth on Shard. It hadn't hurt him, not like it had before. There had been no pain in Maul's golden gaze, no tears threatening to spill from his eyes. Shard had had the presence of mind not to ask how Maul had gotten so good at what he was doing. As a reward, Shard told Maul that the scar came from a place in his old armor where shrapnel had torn into his leg. Maul wondered if the same had happened to that clone.

Qui-Gon swept on ahead, his gaze cold and imperious. The Jedi looked every inch the Master he was. His troops seemed to respect him, if not fear him. But Maul walked behind, still looking for escape routes and ways to get out. He had no idea who Sidious was and expected to be questioned in length. Maul contented himself with the knowledge that the Jedi would not harm his child. But after the baby was born... all bets were off. Maul knew he would have to stay strong during all of this. It would be very hard, he knew. The red Zabrak tried to punch down the dread swelling up inside of him. They passed from the sunny landing pad to the dark, cool entrance tunnel all too quickly for Maul's taste. The Zabrak shuddered and wished he could wrap a cloak around his body.

Obi-Wan pulled off his dark brown outer tunic and wrapped it over Maul's frame. "We can't have you getting cold, can we?" he asked. Concern shown in blue eyes and Maul gave him a soft purr. Despite their differences, Maul approved of the younger male. The Jedi looked up at Maul's horns and brushed the tip of one. The  purr turned into a warning growl quickly. Obi-Wan jerked his hand back. "Uhh...sorry. I didn't know..."

"Don't bother apologizing to the prisoner," a stiff voice barked. A dark skinned man was leaned against a wall as they passed, his sharp eyes looking Maul over like he was a slab of meat. Maul shivered and wrapped the cloak around his front. His poor nipples, already sensitive from being pierced and gauged, had been rubbing against the rough material. The red Zabrak could imagine that the dark flesh was swollen like berries, the same as they had been during his pregnancy. Maul _swore_ that this Jedi was looking him over like Master Bakkari's clients had. Most of them had liked the fact he was so sensitive there and often tried to make him come through the ring he wore, just by touching him in that place. Maul could see this Jedi doing the same to him. "He's a Sith and all they understand is fighting."

"This one is knocked up," Qui-Gon dryly said. He walked through the tunnel and took him through to a large foyer. The dark skinned Jedi followed him after a few minutes. Maul could feel cold eyes on him. He shivered and wished he had Shard to make it all go away. But the big clone was gone and he wasn't likely to come back. Maul didn't know what he would do if it came to that. "I'm not so sure we can just kill him and not have a massive PR blow back. You can't just go killing pregnant people, not even if they're slutty Nightbrothers!"

Beneath his tattoos, Maul's face burned.

Obi-Wan shook his head and took Maul's clawed hand. The Zabrak gave him a grateful look, but tried to keep his calm. This wasn't a good place for him. This was a place where he could die and no one would care. Obi-Wan wasn't a Jedi Master. He was just an older padawan trying to become a Knight. As for Maul? He was a former pleasure slave turned mate turned failed Sith. The galaxy had no place for a failure like him. He was just one more kriff up in a galaxy full of them. Why would Shard care for such a defective Mate as him? He couldn't even stay pure and faithful, as Maul had been with Joel. Just thoughts of the Togruta made the Zabrak's stomach turn and his legs ached with the memory of the barbs.

"I'm sorry," the young human said as they lead Maul through the stairs and into a set of tunnels. "I'm sorry." The Jedi kept repeating that, even as he locked Maul up in a cold cell that reminded him too much of the half buried memories of his "home" on Dathomir. It was all Maul could do to grasp the blankets and try not to cry. He really had fallen, hadn't he? Maul rubbed his tender belly with one clawed hand, wondering why it had gotten like this.


	35. Force Null

Without the Force, Maul couldn't tell how his baby was doing. At least with Mercury and Devon, Maul knew how his babies were doing. He could keep track of their development and have a good idea of how they were doing. Without it? Maul was as weak and blind as a newborn colt. The little one inside him was still to small to have quickened, but Maul knew he was with child because of the way his body had developed. The way his breasts were starting to grow soft and he started pacing. His instincts told him to start making a nest. The little one would be coming soon and it would need a soft place to sleep/ Maul growled softly as he paced through the cell. The cold air was toxic to a Zabrak. They needed to be warm! Maul could **die** if he got too cold!

He remembered a little breeder named Ace. He had been _tiny_ , almost smaller than Malik. Ace's saving grace had been his wide hips and his gorgeous dark blue skin. He had looked like he belonged at the feet of a powerful Hutt, not wasting away as a breeder in some farm. Well, it wasn't really even a farm. It was mostly just a slave holder who dabbled in breeding. Bakkari liked to think he was powerful. And, so, he had just used the Zabraks to make himself a little money. The Zabraks had been both breeders and pleasure slaves. Maul had never gotten pregnant from the clients. Now, he had gotten sick. Very sick. Green, filmy stuff had dripped out of his holes and made him scream to urinate. It had taken any rounds of antibiotics to actually cure the sickness. Maul had actually only been cured so he didn't make Malik sick or kill one of the clients. It hadn't been because Bakkari wanted to save the Zabrak's life.

He paced in the cell. Maul placed his hands on the cold iron bars, trying to understand what he needed to do. He was scared. They could kill his baby if he got too cold! Maul didn't want to lose his baby! He had no idea what he would do if that happened. Maul had watched as a golden breeder woke up, his legs covered in blood and going through pain that he couldn't describe. It had caused him agony. Then, two days later, that Zabrak had been killed and his body tossed into a rubbish pit for the carrion eaters to enjoy. Maul...hadn't known the Zabrak's name. He had just thought the Zabrak would get better, not that he had miscarried a baby. At least Maul hadn't been the stud to get him knocked up!

Studs could get put down because they sired an aborted kitten.

Maul rubbed his stomach as he sat on the simple bunk. The red Zabrak sighed, his eyes fluttering closed. This wasn't fun. He needed to get out, to see, to do. Now, he would get escorted to a small exercise yard in several hours, but that was required by law. Maul had to do something _now_. The red Zabrak swallowed softly. He closed his eyes, trying to understand what was going on. His body was changing once again to support a kitten. This pregnancy would be harder than all the others, mostly because it was so close to Devon's. Maul got up and sighed. He leaned his head on the bars, trying to avoid the horns. That would hurt. He had hurt his horns a few times and had always struggled not to scream in agony.

The dark skinned Jedi marched down the halls. Maul shrank back, hands over his belly. Did the Jedi know that he had slept with a clone? Could he smell the little bit of scent Shard had left on his body? The last time Maul had seen Shard, they had made love all over the cabin. Maul didn't like being mounted, but Shard loved it and could make Maul scream his pleasure. Maul looked at him with frightened golden eyes. Shard and Leah were the only humans to truly care for him. The others? They had all hurt him. Maul had been used and abused by humans all his life. Why would he trust this strange Jedi? Even without the Force, Maul could feel how nasty and dark he was inside.

"Well then." The Jedi looked at him with cool, amber eyes. Maul shivered and wrapped his arms around his middle. If they struck his stomach, Maul didn't know what he'd do. He'd scream in pain, most likely. He would be forced to try and save his kitten. "You don't look like much, you know that? You really do not look like much."

"I'm sorry?" Maul asked. He looked up, trying to understand the man he was looking at. Why was it so bad to be a Zabrak? Why did it mean that Maul could be tortured and used for sex? Maul hated it! He just wanted to be free! "I can't really help what I look like, you know. I was born a Zabrak. I'm sorry if that offends you." He set his jaw and glared at the Jedi. "And I'm pregnant." Not married, but pregnant. Maul _wanted_ Shard to marry him, but he wasn't sure how to ask the question. What if Shard didn't want to get married?

The Jedi nodded. "I can tell. You're glowing."

Maul preened a little. "Thank you. I would tell my mate, but Lord Sidious took him from me and would have killed him if I didn't obey. And my other children." Maul sighed and wondered why he was telling the Jedi this. "I have a son and a daughter. A Jedi might not understand this, but I love them. I'm their mother." Well, technically he sired Mercury, but that didn't mean he didn't mother the little girl.

The Jedi nodded and turned to walk away. "That would be all, then. I have what I need."

Maul had no idea what that had been about, but he curled up and held his belly. That...had been interesting.


	36. Studies Show

The big Besalisk scared Maul. He knew exactly what a Dark Jedi was capable of and he knew that he had no recourse against them. He was so very, very cold and he just wanted to cuddle with Shard. Obi-Wan said that they would get him soon. They would get Shard and take off the memory blockers Sidious had put on him. Maul wanted Shard. He wanted Mercury and he wanted little Devon. His son would have to have drank formula, because Maul's milk was gone. He was so tired. His body was really tired after this. It had been pretty hard on him. He had started to swell now. He was much larger around the stomach now. His chest had fully developed and he had started to make milk. It was just the sticky first milk, though. It wouldn't do good if they wanted to take his milk like the Zyggerians did.

Krell made sure that Maul's wrists were restrained. The Twi'lek doctor scanned over his belly and projected images of his kitten into the air. Maul had only just learned that Zabrak babies were called "kittens" and he only knew that because Norbita, the doctor, had told him so. She could tell that he had had another kitten because of the marks on his body. She had also asked if Maul understood what contraceptives were, because it wasn't healthy for Maul to have so many kittens back to back. Maul had never heard of them and he doubted that Shard had. But this Twi'lek wasn't the kind Jedi Norbita. It was another female, but her bright green skin was covered in scars. She looked like she had been through a war zone.

"Siztucis?" Krell asked. He looked over at Maul, a cool smile on his face. "Didn't you say that Lyras Swiftstrike managed to breed a Zabrak-Togruta hybrid? I thought that was pretty near impossible and that this thing had been scratched up like a Togruta had been using him as a hole."

The Twi'lek looked over at him. "Your bitch is already pregnant. You don't want to try that, because Lyras' bitch actually killed the stud." Her cold hands danced over his slightly swollen belly. "It looks like he's actually progressing normally. He only has one and it's a girl. I would suggest that you actually try and get males--females are too nasty for most to deal with." The woman started working on him again, her amber eyes dark. She looked like she wanted to just get this over with. Maul understood. He was very tired and he hated the collar that kept him from speaking. "Though why the Jedi are getting into breeding I wouldn't know. He does have a high midi-chlorian count. That is good...in your case. In any other, I would suggest that you get another stud."

The Besalisk nodded. He sat down on one of the folding metal chairs. Maul hated being on his back. The table was cold and he wanted out! He struggled a little bit, but Siztucis slapped him across the face. Maul jerked his head away, his eyes fluttering. He shuddered a little bit as he thought about what they were doing. The Twi'lek inserted a cold metal rod up his ass and turned it. Maul all but screamed. His hips raised off the bed. He twisted around, screaming. The Twi'lek snarled and slapped him across the face. Maul didn't _care_. The rod was cold and it burned his insides! He knew she was checking on the baby, but she didn't care to at least warm it up a little. Maul shrieked again. The cold burned him and the rod gave a nasty jab. He whimpered softly and his hips went up again.

"You need to work on the obedience training," the woman snarled. She flipped her lekku over her shoulder and slapped him again. Mauil whined softly. He was scared and he wanted to get away from here! But the Force was taken away from him and all he could do was just watch and wait until they were done. The woman was a vet. She wasn't a doctor like Norbita was. Maul couldn't tell the Jedi what Krell was doing to him, or the Jedi would kill his kitten once it was due. The Zabrak shivered softly. He just wanted to go home. Leah would cuddle him close and tell him that it would all get better. Shard would snarl and kill the Jedi that hurt him. Maul knew all about hurting. Krell and Mace Windu had hurt him quite a bit.

After they were done, Krell grabbed him up and started making him walk. Maul followed him, his head hitting his chest. He just hurt all over and his body burned from the invasion. He just wanted to crawl back in his cell. Obi-Wan would come back later and share a bowl of meat soup with him. They would talk and Maul would try to not flinch whenever Obi-Wan touched his hand. He actually preferred the padawan over his Jedi Master. Qui-Gon was really nasty to him. He had slapped Maul across the face more than once and said that he didn't want to keep Maul after the kitten was born. They would let him nurse the baby for a week or so before taking it to the creche and executing Maul for being a Sith.

Krell pinned Maul to the wall and forced the Zabrak to look up. "I could make you disappear," the Besalisk snarled. Two of his four hands grabbed Maul around the throat and one of the others caressed his growing body. Maul whined softly and turned his head. This scared him! He hated it! But what else could he do? This wouldn't go well for him if he tried to fight back. Even so, his hands were shackled together. "I could make you vanish and only that stupid padawan would care. He doesn't want you, you know. He just wants that pretty little body of yours." He used the fourth to remove the shock collar. "You are pretty. Very, very pretty. I can see why they breed Zabraks."

Maul rubbed his throat as best he could. "Why are you doing this?" He tried to cower as best he could, but the Sith forced him to look up. Maul whined softly. "Why?! I never hurt you! I never even _wanted_ to be a Sith!"

"Just shut up," Krell finally said. He started dragging Maul along and it was all the Zabrak could do to follow along like a good little slave.


	37. Blast From the Past

Before he had been taken from his family and all he loved, when he had been pregnant with Devin, Maul had been overjoyed to watch himself get big. Shard had held him and cooed over him, telling him how good he looked when his body was swelling with the evidence that Maul was loved. He had a _family_. There had been a tiny piece of Shard inside of Maul and the Zabrak knew he had to take care of it. He had to be careful. He wouldn't be some crazy Twi'lek, drinking and smoking whilst he was carrying his baby. No, Maul had carefully researched everything he could about his pregnancy. He understood why he had wanted to be around Shard all the time, too. Maul had craved his mate's scent, as it soothed him.

Maul hooked his hands over his swollen belly. It had gotten harder for him to walk and the bulge strained his borrowed robes. Kenobi often wanted to touch him. Maul just refused to let him, mostly on principle. He had snapped and snarled, refusing to let anyone touch his growing stomach from his own free will and accord. _No one_ would understand what that kitten meant to him. And now could they? For all they knew and cared, Maul was just another stupid Zabrak that didn't have protection. He was a Sith, too. That meant that he must not have wanted his kitten and he was going to do it great harm. When he heard that, the poor Zabrak had wailed. He was going through this pregnancy alone, without his mate, and the foolish Jedi had the **gall** to ask him if he wanted to keep his kitten?!

Pacing was harder with his swollen body. Maul sighed as he moved. He understood why the Jedi kept him here, away from the sun. They thought they could keep him hidden away so they could study him. Maul also knew that he hadn't been shipped off to a prison camp because of his status as a single, possible first time mother. Maul turned his head away, allowing his faded red skin to catch one of the few rays of sunlight he was allowed to have. It lit up the air like a flash, seeming to burn away all the dust motes and other things that made the air so hard to breathe. Maul just wanted to go home. He needed Shard. His body ached for the male's scent and it was all he could do to keep himself from going after one of his clone guards. It made Maul's stomach turn to think of betraying his mate, though.

But who was he kidding? Shard would have found someone better and smarter than a broken man like he was.

The doors to his prison opened. Maul jumped, fear in his golden eyes. He edged back from the door, still wary. Even though his condition kept him from being taken out, Maul still feared being grabbed by Krell. He understood what happened to bad slaves, don't get him wrong, but he wasn't signing up for abuse. Maul was many things, but he despised pain. The Zabrak growled low in his throat. Even with the cursed collar on, he could still smell the scents. Two clones, he thought. A human. Maybe a Jedi. And then...then a _Zabrak_. Maul's head perked up. He drank the scent in deeper and felt tears start to prick in his eyes. He...he knew that scent! He knew it like he knew his daughter's or his mate's! That scent had been the scent that kept him sane when he'd gone through the hell that was Bakkarri Blirr...

A very tired, very thin looking Malik was tossed in the cell beside Maul. The tiny Nightbrother was even smaller than what Maul had last seen him as, his copper color bleached out to a pasty brown. He was all skin and bones. Dried blood spiraled down his legs and flanks. His dull green eyes, once so vibrant and pretty, were now dull and tired. Maul whined and stuck one ruined hand through the bars. Malik just pulled away from him. The tiny Zabrak let out an exhausted sigh, his eyes drifting closed. He didn't even comment on Maul's milk scent. He knew Malik would have if the other man was healthy! Malik still didn't look at him. One eye looked red, almost, a strangle lump sticking out of it. With a start, Maul realized he was looking at a nasty case of cherry eye and tried to pull away from the shivering Zabrak.

"We found this going through the trash," one of the clones said. From his armor, he looked like a young one. With a pang, Maul realized that Shard would have once looked like that. Shard would have once been young and happy and full of spirit. He wouldn't cry out at night because of dreams. He would have been happier, have been better. "We figured you would want to look at him. We took the kitten to the creche, but it's not gonna live, sir."

The blonde Jedi nodded. He turned to look at Maul and Malik, a little bit of sympathy in his blue eyes. "Escort them both to the medical bay, Cody. They don't need to be here. The red one, Maul? I think that's his name? How close are you to the birth?"

Maul ducked his head. "Only a few weeks, sir."

"Take both of them, then," the Jedi decided. "I want Rig to see if she can save that one's eye! Use bacta if you must!" He turned to leave and Maul could have swore he flashed them a slave symbol, two crossed fingers tapping. But Maul soon forgot that as he was taken out of his cell. Malik had to be carried, his frame was so broken and light. With a start, Maul realized that his first mate could have been dying, but he was too busy mourning over Shard to cuddle his first love close. Maul steeled himself for the inevitable bitter end as he walk to the medical bay.

All the while, Malik only moved to wheeze in the second clone's arms.


	38. To Live Again

Maul wondered if Malik even wanted to live again. The little Zabrak was having trouble breathing, his body heaving with every breath. The blonde Jedi, Skywalker, seemed to understand a little about Zabraks and made the arrangements so Maul could stay with his friend. There would have been a time when he thanked the Jedi on the bended knee, but his bod had grown too stiff and swollen for that. Maul sighed a little bit. They always gad a clone guard here. At least one or two. Some of them looked like Shard, but none of them felt the same way through the Force. Some times, Maul wondered if the clone even remembered him. Had Lord Sidious gone through on his word to bring back the memories?

Instinct said that he hadn't. Maul knew he'd been a fool to ever trust the Sith. He had his kittens to protect and love. He knew Shard would have gotten Mercury back. Would he know that she was his daughter, though? And what of little Devon? Maul rested his hands on his belly and swore with all his heart that he wouldn't ever let this kitten go. It was all he had left of his mate. He needed Shard, too. He needed to cuddle with the clone. To wrap him up and be wrapped up. To rest beside the other man and to try and keep him warm. Maul had no idea what he would do when his child came. Would it be a boy? A girl? He had no idea what it was. The Jedi hadn't told him. That angered Skywalker and Obi-Wan, but Maul didn't understand why.

It was just the price Maul paid for being defeated.

Skywalker came in the medical bay after a few hours. The blue eyed Jedi walked as quietly as he always did and he looked at Maul's body with wonder. The Zabrak gave him a low growl. He'd finally told the Jedi about Krell and Windu. Skywalker promised to do something about it, which was good. Skywalker seemed to understand that Maul was nervous this time and he tried to keep a respectful distance. "Hey." Skywalker sat on a chair beside the bed and looked over at Malik. "Your friend, is he doing any better?" Unlike a lot of Jedi, Skywalker seemed to care. It was a nice change from the other way. "I mean, he still looks pretty bad to me, but you know him..."

"Is his kitten okay?" Maul knew he wasn't answering the question and he moved over as much as his swollen body would allow. He was always tired now. The medics said it was because this had been such a hard pregnancy for him. His body was having to rest far more than he should. Maul sighed and turned his gaze towards the window. His kitten would be coming soon. He couldn't go outside, mostly to prevent his body from being strained. Beside him, Malik let out a soft moan and turned his broken eyes towards Skywalker. Maul longed to pull Malik in his arms and just hold him, but the kitten prevented that. "If his kitten's okay, he'll get better. All the bitches do. But if his kitten dies, he'll just waste away."

"The kitten is doing quite a bit better," Skywalker replied. "Your little girl just needed a bit more care than you could give her, Mal. But as soon as you get better, you can go see her."

"Can I keep her?" Malik rasped. The Jedi had been bringing in the tiny kitten every few hours so she could nurse. She needed what help she could get. Malik's milk was far better for her than any formula would be. Maul purred a little for his friend. He hoped that Malik did get to keep the kitten. Both Zabraks understood what it was like to lose their children and Maul never wanted to feel that again. Malik let out a pathetic whine and fixed Skywalker with his pleading eyes. "I'll be good, sir! I promise I'll be good! Just let me keep my kitten..."

"You'll keep the kitten." Slywalker fixed both Zabraks with his calm gaze. "You'll keep your kittens, I promise."

For once, Maul nodded. He believed the human, even though he knew it was a long shot.


	39. A Little Shard of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Guys, I am so sorry that I haven't updated anything in ages! Everything from a posting break because of work, a vacation, and computer problems pretty much killed things on here. Forgive me? Please?

His breasts had never truly gone away. Not after he had birthed Devon and then gotten pregnant quickly afterwards. He shouldn't have been able too, Zabraks were supposed to have "hardened" wombs after they gave birth and then nursed a baby, but maybe Shard was just that virile. The idea filled Maul with a strange sort of pride. His mate, his lover, the first sexual partner he had ever truly wanted, had been virile enough to impregnate a nursing Zabrak. Maul refused to think that his eggs were the ones that were defective. He wanted to be proud of his partner, he wanted Shard to know that he had done the impossible--that he had gotten a nursing Zabrak pregnant only four months after his first birth.

As a result of that, Maul had dripped milk all throughout his pregnancy. One of the kinder Jedi, a woman named Stass Allie, had suggest that Maul bottle and freeze his milk for when he was exhausted. The Tholothian woman, when she wasn't kissing Commander Neyo, was one of the kindest people Maul knew. Some of the Jedi had just wanted to get rid of him after he was captured. He could have the baby, but then it was time for him to go. As in, they would destroy him like a defective clone trooper. Stass had actually tried to help him. She used the Force to soothe the ache in his heart. He wanted--no, he **_needed_** \--his mate during this pregnancy. It was trying, making his body work. He hadn't been supposed to get pregnant so quickly.

Maul grunted and struggled on the bed. He had called for Anakin, Stass, and Neyo. They were his only true friends here, his only slices of life. Maul wailed until he couldn't, his voice rasping. Maybe Stass and Master Luminara had been right. Maybe he shouldn't have been so happy. Though Anakin would joke about contraceptives and that Shard needed to look into them. As it was, Maul's body struggled to give birth to his child. He wanted to wail and cry out, his body trying to deliver a child when his body wasn't ready for it. They never cared. The breeders would have forced him to breed until he died. They wouldn't have cared if he wasn't ready to give birth or not. His chest was sticky from the milk and the sweat and his flanks trembled from the contractions. This hurt. It hurt and he wanted it over. **Now**.

"Shard!" Maul arched his back up as best he could, ignoring Stass's order to push. "Shard! _Please_! I need you!" He twisted on the bed, gripping at his belly. He was screaming in agony, his eyes closed. He was hurting. Hurting all over. This would be over soon. It _had_ to be over soon. Maul needed his mate more than anything. He knew that Anakin didn't think too much of the clone. He didn't know that Maul had been taken away from his mate, that Shard would have done anything to get Maul back. The Zabrak closed his eyes. He was shuddering now, trying to force the little one into the world. There was a horrid sound from between his legs and Maul felt the rush of fluids.

His first daughter slipped out moments later. Her first breath was a wail, her little eyes screwed shut. Maul could hardly see her as the droids whisked her away for cleaning and to make sure she was healthy. Maul keened. He could clean his daughter perfectly well, thank you! He hard hardly seen his child, but he could feel her in the Force. His breasts seemed to know that his kitten was here and the milk leaked from them more than before. Maul couldn't look at himself. He had to wear support now, something to keep from hurting his back. One of the clones had joked that the former Sith had tits that would look good on a Twi'lek dancer. Not a fragile little Zabrak who had lost all he ever loved.

Maul hadn't been able to bring himself to smite the clones with his anger for the way they talked about him. Maul couldn't stop. He was so tired. He had been hurt so much now that he just wanted his mate back.

Stass settled beside him and stroked his horns. Her violet eyes were concerned, though, as she eyed his engorged nipples. "We need to monitor you. Make sure that this didn't break your body anymore than it already has been." Stass alone knew of the starvation, of the rapes, of the way his body had been tortured when he was growing up. Maul hadn't even told Shard half of it. He had been broken from a young age  and knew all there was to know about the heartache and the pain. Maul just wanted to turn away from it all.

He just hurt in a way that couldn't be filled by the squalling girl in his arms. Not even as she suckled and nursed the milk from his swollen chest. He named the little one Hope, for she represented the hope that one day Shard would be returned to him. Shard was all Maul wanted and he would have given the galaxy for the chance to have his mate back.


	40. Hiding in the Light

He was weak for months after the birth. Hope, too, was small. The medics said that she had been born too early and that she was lucky to be alive. Maul didn't know what to think. Should he be concerned that his little one was so tiny that she had to sleep in a special bed to keep her warm? Maul couldn't nurse her like he had nursed Devon. He couldn't let her sleep in his nest. Hope wouldn't be pressed into his belly, her little eyes still closed, as she nursed surrounded by his scent. Maul had almost given up hope of finding Shard again. The clone was gone. Mercury and Devon were gone. Why would they want him? The Zyggerians had been right: Maul was just another washed out, useless breeder that didn't know when to quit.

Maul stood on his balcony, holding his daughter in his arms. The wind picked up his light brown robes, sending them swirling around his legs and ankles. Maul sighed softly. Once, he might have looked at the sky with wonder. Now he knew how false an artificial that sky was. It was just yet another projection, something that looked grand when it really wasn't. Hope fussed a little in his arms, possibly searching for his milk. Maul offered his daughter a comforting purr as he settled down and unlaced his top. The Zabrak closed his eyes after a minute, drinking in the warmth. When he was overlooking the gardens, Maul could pretend that he was watching something with his mate and his other two children. Maul wanted his other two children more than words could describe.

"I thought I would find you here."

The red Zabrak turned his head and looked at the grinning form of Anakin Skywalker. The Hero With No Fear looked at the little one in his arms and shook his head, a silly smile on his face. Maul quietly huffed his annoyance. Did the Jedi not recognize other people's locks for what they were? Maul rather disliked it when others invaded his space. It reminded him too much of what had happened when he was a slave. Maul could have been dragged up at any time and expected to do whatever his Master desired. There was a reason Maul had locks on all his outer doors and used them. Locking a door meant that he could keep others out. That meant that he and Hope were safe from whatever others might plan to do with them.

"I thought that the Jedi knew about respecting privacy," Maul muttered. The Zabrak leaned back in his chair, not caring if he was exposed. Hope was hungry, too. She had attached to him and rather greedily sucked. Maul purred for his child and rubbed her back. That milk could go to use rather than just make him hurt all night long. At times, Maul wondered if Shard would have relieved the pressure for him. The Zabrak gave Skywalker a little bit of a look. "I was clearly wrong about that. And since the Order neglected to teach you, I will. When I lock a door, I don't want to be bothered."

"I'll remember that." Skywalker still didn't move. He just propped his legs up on the railing and eyed the green. "Real pretty place you secured for yourself. Quiet, too. I wonder how ya got that much out of the fat dewbacks on the Council!"

Maul snorted a little bit. "Being six months pregnant and missing your mate helps." He relaxed back. At least Hope was almost done. She had started slowing down, but Maul knew from experience that she would eat until she was full. When he had talked to the Council, Maul had been heavy with child. It looked as if even the hardest of the Jedi hearts had been moved by his plight. Maul sighed a little and adjusted his kitten. He missed Shard. Every day, the ache just grew that much more intense. The pleasure he could have shared with his mate paled in comparison to the fact that Maul just wanted to be with Shard again. That clone was everything to him. He was the shining star that kept Maul from being captured by the darkness.

Skywalker shrugged. "I suppose it does. Have you tried finding him? Like meditating? If you need help with that, I'm sure Obi-Wan would be _happy_ to oblige. You know as well as I do that boring stuff is his specialty."

"What good would it do?" Maul looked down at his sleeping kitten, his eyes strangely soft. He looked back up again and sighed. "I'm serious, Skywalker. What good would it do for Shard to come back. All the other Jedi will see him as is a traitor. He left the GAR. He can't come back, not even if he wants too, and I can't be the one that gets Shard killed." Maul couldn't--and still keep his sanity. He would have to stay safe and sane if he wanted to keep Hope with him. She was his baby, his light. The one little piece of Shard he had left. "How's Malik?"

If Skywalker sensed the diversion, he said nothing. "Rig says he'll be fine. The baby will stay small, but it'll live. No one's gonna die."

"That's good," Maul whispered. He had seen far too much death in his time.

"I suppose so." Skywalker leaned back. "So, did you ever look for shapes in the clouds when you were a kid?"

"No." Maul pulled his shirt back up and nuzzled his daughter. He could clean himself later, after he rid himself of this uninvited guest. "I never could. I was usually too busy working or trying to keep away from the guards."

"I used to look at the clouds," Skywalker replied. The blonde leaned back a little. "I was a slave too, ya know. Not like you. I just worked and fixed things for Watto. So I have a pretty good idea of where you're coming from. I know what it's like to have your back to the wall or to be like a cornered rat. _I'm on your side_."

Maul turned his head, not really aware of what was going on. "I see," he dryly said. The Zabrak was rather tired and really not in the mood to play mind games with the so-called "Chosen One". Why the Chosen One was always human escaped him. Why couldn't the Chosen One be a Twi'lek or a Zabrak? Why just a human? Though Maul had to admit that he felt a little bit better knowing that he wasn't alone in the former slave status. It felt strangely good, almost, that he could have an ally in a powerful Jedi. Maul turned and looked at the human. "However, I do have things that I need to be doing and I would like it if you would please leave." The thing was, Skywalker had sat next to him while he nursed his child like it was the most natural thing in the galaxy. "Please."

Skywalker nodded as he got up. "I'll be in the training rooms tomorrow around 0900. If you're interested, you can just walk in. It's not like you're a threat."

The Zabrak might have nodded in assent, but he was really just looking forward to bolting his doors shut so he could be alone and **cry**. Why, oh why, did Shard have to be gone and why did Maul have to miss the other man so much?


	41. A Reunion

Holding the training staff felt _right_ in his hands. Maul twisted and darted, flinging the wood back at the Jedi. Tufts of blonde hair stuck right up and the rest was plastered down with sweat. Maul prowled around Skywalker, his steps light and elegant. Here, he truly felt alive. He could be free. He could be the Warrior he was supposed to be and not be imprisoned in the fortress called the Jedi Temple. He twisyed back, narrowly missing the shaft of wood aimed at his head. The male bared his teeth and advanced. Skywalker took a step back. Maul swung the training staff at him with expert speed and it was only with the Force did Skywalker get his staff up in time and block the strike. The wood shook in Maul's hand and he almost dropped it.

Skywalker took a step back and bowed his sweaty head. Maul was feeling much better than he usually did, his muscles were alive and full of blood and his skin felt very warm. The Zabrak growled softly and eyed the Jedi. Skywalker didn't move like he was going to yield. And why would he? Though this was a training match, the loser was going to buy the winner dinner at a restaurant of their choice. Maul took a step forward. The Force seemed to flow over his body like water, telling him what was going to happen when. Skywalker lunged. Maul darted beside him and somehow grabbed the staff, sending Skywalker flying off balance. The man landed on his rump, surprise in his eyes. Maul held both staffs, so he dropped them both in front of Skywalker's face.

"Yield." Maul couldn't keep the purr out of his voice. He'd been forced to bind his chest for these bouts and already he could feel the front of his robes getting wet. Again. He was a nursing mother, though, and his body couldn't afford to forget it.

The Jedi nodded. "I yield." He stood up and dusted his rear off. The male eyed Maul a little different now. "I have no idea where you learned to fight, but you gotta teach me." Maul gave a small huff and reached to pull his robes off. Skywalker didn't seem to mind Maul's body and the Zabrak was only modest (if you called it that) around those who cared. He stripped off the top quickly and undid his chest. The Zabrak gave a small purr of relief and rubbed the aching parts. Skywalker didn't seem to mind. He just walked over and put the training equipment up. "I mean it, Maul. The guy who trained you has to be giving classes. Who was it? Dooku? Asajj Ventress? Plo Koon? Mace Windu?"

"My mate." Maul couldn't keep the sorrow out of his voice. He didn't have to say it,  but he knew that Skywalker could feel his pain. It hadn't taken the Jedi very long to pry a little out of Maul. He had sworn to never tell, though, and that made Maul feel a little bit better. Adi Gallia suspected, of course, but Maul would never say anything to her. She had her own clone (Fox) and Maul knew how much it hurt to lose a mate. He sighed before he washed off his face. The top and binders were soaked through with milk. Maul knew that his own body heat would cause the milk to sour. Also that it took several washes for Maul to stop smelling like soured milk. He eyed the clothing with some distaste before pulling a hoodie on. It felt strange, but he was at least covered.

"Oh." Skywalker sighed a little bit and looked at him. He touched Maul on the shoulder and looked down. "You shouldn't have had to lose him, Maul. Shard sounds like an awesome guy. You'll find him. I know it." Sadly, Maul didn't share the Jedi's optimism. He'd been through too much to believe that everything would turn out alright in the end. Maybe, before he had lost Shard, he might have thought a little like that, but that was long since gone. He just didn't know what to think anymore. Skywalker sighed and gave him a hug, maybe trying to calm him. "You'll find him. I know you will." The man paused for a second. "And, since you won, where would you like to eat tonight?"

Maul thought for a second. "That place Fives talked about."

"The one with the Twi'leks prancing around?"

"No!" Maul yelped. He gave Skywalker a dark look. " _Never_ that one!" He sighed a little bit and rubbed his face. "The place where they gave beer, wings, and sports. Though all I want is the wings. You can have the other two." It had also been Shard's favorite place to eat (apparently, Shard and Fives had been friends) and Maul wanted to feel closer to his lost mate.

"You like the strangest things," Skywalker laughed. "But go get a shower and I'll take you there."

Maul nodded. It didn't take him long to wash himself and Maul didn't feel bad for leaving Hope with the other younglings. She would be okay. They were good at taking care of children. If worst came to worst (namely, if Maul died), the Jedi would be able to take care of her. He smiled and caught up with the Jedi when they were done. The Force was trying to tell him something as they caught the cab, but Maul didn't know what. He still didn't know what the Force wanted, nine times out of ten. It made him purr, though, to think that something was looking out for him. He rather liked that feeling. It didn't take them long to get there. Maul was okay with that. Coruscant was one big city, anyways.

The second they walked in, though, Maul _knew_. Shard was here. Maybe Shard had been looking for him, maybe not. But Maul didn't care. He gave Skywalker the slip and raced through the place. Maul didn't stop until he was in the back and pressed, cheek to cheek, with a highly stunned Shard.


	42. I Have Found You Again

Maul pressed his face into Shard's neck, whimpering softly. His mate was _here_. His mate. The man he loved and the man who loved him. He whined softly and curled up with Shard. For his part, Shard was stunned. He wrapped one shaking arm around Maul and cried softly. He grabbed the robes the Zabrak was wearing, his gaze somewhat dulled. Maul whimpered. He tried to ignore the nasty scent around Shard or the way that a dark looking human leaned beside him. Maul didn't care. He just pressed into his mate and whined to be held. Home. He was home. He didn't care if he had to go back to the Jedi Temple with his mate in tow, he just cared that he was with Shard. Maul tightened his grip and vowed to never let go again.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, coming through!" Anakin pushed his way through the crowds, trying to ignore all the dirty looks thrown his way. Maul just curled up on Shard's lap and purred. "Hey, nice Saalfield blaster!" Anakin gave a surly looking Whipid a big grin. "You know, I didn't think they were still making those things but did you know they make a really nice grappling hook?"

Shard looked at the blonde Jedi and looked at his mate. Maul rubbed up on him like a very contended cat. He never wanted to move, ever again. He was safe and warm and protected. He just wanted to keep close and stay there. Maul whined softly. His bound breasts ached and it was time for his children to eat. His chest always ached unless he was drained out by his children. That was really what Maul wanted. He wanted to be with his children and his mate. Mercury and Devon... they were the children he had always wanted when he was a slave. Maul curled his ruined hands around his mate's tunic shirt. Shard clutched him close, still stunned that he had Maul back. Maul didn't blame him. He just wanted to curl close to his mate and forget all that had happened to him. Maul never wanted to be let go, ever again. Shard was back, with him, for **good**.

"That's the Chosen One," Shard whispered softly. He looked down at Maul and back up at the Jedi. "That's Anakin Skywalker in the flesh. The guy that's supposed to bring balance to the Force and all that..." He swallowed and looked down at Maul. Maul just purred. He was happy to have Shard back. It felt good, it felt right, just to have his mate with him. Maul didn't know where he would be without the other man there to help him out. It was very likely that he would be dead in a ditch somewhere or maybe even pregnant. Maul shuddered to think of getting pregnant again. He might change his mind if it was Shard's baby, but he didn't want to have another child. Not for a little while. His body was too sore, too pained for that. Having Hope had really put a strain on him. It wasn't good for a Zabrak to conceive so quickly between births.

"Yeah." Maul snuggled his face into Shard, not caring all the stairs they were getting. He didn't have too. He'd missed his mate for so long and now he had the man with him. He just purred softly. "He's nice, but he's not you. I missed you a lot."

Shard kissed the base of one horn and Maul shivered in pleasure. "I can tell," the clone murmured.

Anakin sat beside them and looked at Maul like he had grown two heads. "Uhh, are you sure he's okay? Do we need to get a doctor? I can tell you that this isn't normal! And I have no idea who you are, but I hope to the Seven Hells that your name is Shard."

The dark haired clone nodded. "Yeah, I'm Shard. I think he's missed me." He scratched the base of one horn and Maul closed his eyes in pleasure. He'd missed this. Maul purred slightly and curled up in his mate's lap. Shard looked down at him. "Did... I miss something? He's... he's a lot bigger..." He didn't poke Maul, but he came close. Maul eyed the finger with a little bit of wariness. His breast was sore. He was full of milk that his greedy daughter was drinking and so was Mal's daughter. Malik couldn't make milk, the medics said he was dry from malnutrition, and both Zabraks agreed that it was better for Maul to nurse both kittens. He had even pumped some of his first milk for Annika when she was born.

"He was pregnant when we found him." Anakin glanced at Maul. Maul just shrugged. He didn't mind it, he just wanted to be held by his mate. "And you are one weird Zabrak... care to tell your mate what happened?" He shook his head like he couldn't believe Maul wasn't talking. The Zabrak just shrugged as he curled up on his mate's lap. He was a former slave. He was used to being talked about as if he wasn't there. It really didn't bother him as much as it bothered Anakin. "Yeah, well, he had a baby and it hurt him. Really bad."

"It's yours," Maul murmured into Shard's neck. "I wouldn't sleep around on you, anyways. I had a daughter and her name is Hope." He looked up, his eyes as big as a golden moon. "I named her Hope because I hoped I could have you again."

This time, Shard gripped him close and cried.


	43. Homecoming

For the record, Anakin seemed to understand that they needed to get Shard in the Jedi Temple without there being a huge firefight. Maul was very happy about this plan, mostly because he wanted his mate to see his newest daughter and to maybe care for his son whilst he was at it. Maul did not trust the creche. That had been how he was taken by the witches when he was only a kitten. It might not have been a true creche, per say, just one of the brothers watching the kittens whilst the rest worked, but Maul was not going to leave his daughter in a place where she could be snatched. This meant that Obi-Wan Kenobi was in charge of baby sitting. He had Malik with him, though Malik was probably more the type to sleep rather than actually help.

His body had taken birth worse than Maul's had, if that was possible.

Maul almost crushed Shard's fingers in his own as they walked. After one too many Twi'lek waitresses asked one too many leading questions to Shard, Maul finally bit someone. That actually lead to them getting kicked out. It seemed like Anakin had been kicked out of places before, because he just slunk out. Maul followed his lead. Before all of this, he had never even _seen_ a restaurant. Much less bite a Twi'lek who couldn't understand the word "no" hard enough to draw blood. Maul sighed a little bit as he walked. He was very tired, as he had been training before this, but on the plus side, he got dinner out of it. His chest was very sore, though, and he could swear that his milk was beading with every step he took. There were a few times when he envied Malik. Malik did not have chronic back pain like he did, nor did he have to worry about his sheets and clothing smelling like soured milk.

Anakin turned back and looked at the pair of them. If times had been different, if Maul hadn't been found by Captain Leah or sold as a slave, Maul could see them becoming friends. He rather liked the blonde Jedi and the man was one of the few that Maul trusted. Sometimes, Maul wondered what would have happened if he was raised by Lord Sidious instead of the witches. Would he have died? Been killed and had his body tossed in a stinking canal to rot? Would he have made it? Would the Sith have been waiting for him to come of age? Would there be kittens in his belly right now? Maul had no idea about all of that, but he thought it might be interesting to explore those paths. Something, though, told him that he would not have met Shard.

"You're a strange creature," Skywalker mused. His blue gaze scanned over Shard as they rounded the block that lead to the Jedi Temple. "Alright, the only clones that are really allowed in there are the guards. I think they can go as far as the Temple gardens. Not fair to the clones, I know, but I have no idea how to get us beyond the first level."

"I could hide us in the Force," Maul suggested. He had learned that from Lord Sidious, along with how to manipulate lightning. He had been practicing that in secret. There was something hypnotic in the lightning, something powerful and strange. The bands of golden light seemed more alive than any other part of the Force he had used before. It was very strange, now that he thought about it. Maul knew how to make lightning from a Sith, but he used it like a Jedi. That might or might not have meant something. Maul didn't know what it was, though, and he was too tired and irritated to really ask about it. All he wanted was his mate, in his rooms, with his kittens. Was that too much to ask?

Anakin shook his head. "They're gonna see a hole in the Force, you know. Maul, you're no Sith'arii. You can't bend light. I don't know if you would like to try that or not, but I wouldn't like you to try right now." He bit his bottom lip and looked around. "You need to just be really careful, okay? And if anyone asks... well, Master Vhee takes Klick up to his rooms all the time, so we really can't get in trouble."

"Vhee is a creep," Maul muttered. He walked to the large doors, trying not to look like he was sneaking a defected clone into the Jedi Temple. He hoped that it would work. Maul loved Shard, he didn't want him to get hurt. **Ever**. If he was hurt, Maul would never be able to forgive himself. He might have tried to fight for his kittens, but he couldn't keep on keeping on if he got his mate killed. Maul loved Shard more than life itself. Shard had been the one to save his life, to give him a second chance when others would have tossed him by the wayside. Maul shivered slightly as they crossed the smooth marble. Vhee was the man that the clones dared not cross. He hurt one of them, but there was nothing the man could do about it.

"I know that, but it's not like the Jedi Order can kick him out!" Anakin hissed. He sighed and ran his hand through his shaggy hair. "How about this... you go take him up to your rooms and I'll get the kittens. Obi-Wan's probably tired of them anyways."

Maul nodded and held Shard's hand close to him. This had to work. It just had too.


	44. Sneak Past the Guards

The guards at the Jedi Temple weren't exactly relaxed. Most of them still gave Maul the side eye as he walked past, as if they weren't all that sure that the red Zabrak could be trusted. Maul actually didn't mind the increased wariness. That meant that Lord Sidious, if the man was still alive, couldn't get in the Temple and hurt him. Maul whole heartedly supported that plan. Usually. Not when he was trying to sneak his mate into the Jedi Temple. He whined some and looked around, trying to act like this was normal and he was just going to pull a Master Vhee. As it was, he needed Mercury and Devon. Now would be better, but Master Kenobi had both of them. That was what he broadcasted to the guards who were watching them--along with the fact that Hope was hungry and it was his job to feed her.

That much was true, at least. That and the fact that his daughter did not like the packaged version of milk. She outright refused to drink it, and so did Malik's kitten. That just meant that Maul nursed both of them. He didn't mind it and he hoped that Shard would like Malik, too. Malik was part of their little family now. Anakin was his brother and so was Obi-Wan. But Mal... Mal was something different. He had been Maul's first mate, the one that had taught Maul how to love, and that was hard for him to give up. He didn't think he could, even if Shard ordered him too. The thought turned Maul's stomach, but he still soldiered on. Clones were used to tight bonds, right? Right? Surely fate would smile upon him for this...

Shard glanced around as they climbed up the stairs. Maul squeezed his hand and smiled at him. The clone gave him a weak smile back. They could take the turbo-lift, but Maul's suite was only on the third level. Besides, lifts had cameras. Cameras couldn't be fooled with the Force. As Anakin had pointed out, Maul was no Sitharii. He put the term away for later and just walked on. This felt good. It felt _right_ to him. It felt like he was home and that was such a strange feeling that Maul didn't think he would ever get used to it. They did pass a few of the Jedi as they walked, but no one looked at him. To look at him and fuss over it would also bring up Master Vhee. And Obi-Wan living with Cody when that clone was home on Coruscant.

"I never thought I would be back here again..." Shard looked around some and rubbed his face with his free hand. "And I have no idea how I took not having you for six months. What happened?"

"The Sith happened." Maul turned and gave him a bitter look before giving his mate a sweet kiss on the cheek. He liked the way Shard's beard scratched his face. That made him smile and more than a little bit jealous. He could never grow a beard. Zabraks had no bod hair, not even between the legs. Shard had been so stunned to see that. He'd wanted to touch, too, but that had made Maul a little bit nervous. He loved his mate, but he didn't like being touched there. "He took me away from you and then he took your memories. I... I wasn't strong enough to stop him from doing that. He said that I would get you back if I was good. So I tried to be good for him even though I wasn't good enough..." Maul trailed off and turned his head. He had done bad, he knew it.

Shard pulled him close, running a hand over Maul's horns. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. He tightened his grip on the Zabrak and rocked him closer. Maul was okay with that and pressed into him. He gave a ragged purr, not caring that he was where all and sundry could see him. Let them see. They needed to know that Maul was mated, claimed, and _loved_. "I wish I'd known, Maul. Then I would have killed him for you."

"You guys making out?" Anakin rounded the corner. Maul didn't break from his mate, but he did growl and he did look at the human with cold golden eyes. Anakin rolled his eyes. "Look, I know you miss him, but save it for the room, okay? The last thing you need to do is get caught."

"He's right." Shard took his hand and watched as Maul ducked into the small suite of rooms he owned. Anakin might have smiled and said something, but Maul ignored him. All the Zabrak did was turn around and pull Shard into a hug. The clone growled. There was something fierce in his aura, something that was strong and determined. The clone backed Maul up and tilted the smaller Zabrak's head up so they could kiss. Maul fisted handfuls of Shard's shirt. He deepened the kiss. The only thing that he knew was he was with Shard and he wanted more. Maul _needed_ his mate, needed him more than anything else he had ever needed in his life. He gave a quiet whine and draped himself over the couch, legs open in invitation.

"I missed you," Maul softly said. He grunted some when Shard lowered himself down and when he stripped the Zabrak's shirt and support off. He thought there was a hint of a smile when he saw how fill Maul's breasts were or the way his clothing was soaked with milk. Shard stroked his chest and watched as the milk beaded out. He lapped up a few of the pearly drops and shook his head some. Maul groaned. His chest was very tender, but that milk was for the babies. He carefully batted the hands away as he kissed Shard. He was just about to suggest they go find the oil when--

" _Maul_!"

Maul jerked his head up, only to find Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mercury, Devon, Hope, and half the Council looking at them, with mouths hanging open. Maul had no idea what to say or do. He just froze there and waited for someone who wasn't him to make the first move.


	45. Let Them Know

Maul stared back at the Council members. At Master Yoda, at Mace Windu, at his wide eyed children who didn't know that their parents had a sex life, at the horrified look on Anakin's face... He grimaced some and pulled away from Shard. Shard cursed under his breath. The clone tried to pull away, but Maul stopped him with his forearm. He grabbed his shirt from where it had been tossed and rose to grab Hope. Devon was used to the formula now. Maul didn't think he could feed his older son _and_ the other two kittens. There was a little bit of an awkward silence as they all looked at each other. Shard, for his part, kept his face calm and stony. Maul drew in a sharp breath. This wasn't looking good.

"He's my mate." Maul raised his head quickly. He forced himself to look Mace Windu in the eye. "I have children and I've been pregnant longer than it's recommended. Of course, I have breasts. There are few other ways for a slave to feed his children."  He took Hope from Obi-Wan with a murmured thanks and pulled the top of his shirt down so he could feed his hungry daughter. She seemed very grateful for this as she rooted for his milk and finally latched on to a nipple. Maul purred softly. He ignored the angry growls from the others. His daughter was hungry. It was his job to feed her. If they were disgusted by his chest, they could live with it. He had been pregnant too often for them to shrink back to a normal size.

"She was hungry," Anakin muttered. He sat beside Maul on the couch and ducked his head some. "Maul! I know the kid's hungry, but this is part of the Jedi Council. They wanted to recommend you for training."

"I don't want to be a Jedi." Maul leaned back some, sighing a little. And it was true, he didn't. He glanced down at his daughter some and stroked the downy dark hair that had started to sprout from her scalp. Surely the Jedi understood. He _had_ too. This was Anakin Skywalker, the hero of the downtrodden. Maul sighed a little bit and glanced down at his daughter.  "If I was trained as a Jedi, I wouldn't get to have my family. I would have to give up Shard, Mercury, Devon, and Hope. I can't do that, Anakin. I can't lose them again. Not when I just got them back..."

"Mama!" Mercury crawled in his lap after a minute and snuggled up as best she could. Maul purred his daughter close and buried his nose in her hair. Never again. He was never going to let her go, ever again. Maul sighed a little bit as he held her, truly enjoying being with his oldest child. This was Malik's daughter. Shy, sweet Malik. The one that had been his first friend and his first mate. Surely Shard understood. The young girl curled up in his lap some, her hands kneading into his shirt. "Mama? Why did you go? Why did you leave me and Daddy and Devon?"

"The bad man took me." Maul rested his head on his daughter's. She wasn't his biologically. She was born from some other man. Mercury was clearly half human and her red curls made that clear. Besides, purebred Zabraks were exclusively male. Maul closed his eyes some and pressed her close. He ignored the soft murmurs and the others walking around. This was his family time. "There was a bad man who wanted me because I can use the Force like you can. He wanted to take you and Devon, but I begged him not too and he took me instead. I didn't know I was pregnant with Hope until months later." Maul huffed out a soft breath and purred. "It's okay now, little one. I'm not going again."

"Leah said that you couldn't love Shard because you were a slave." Mercury curled up in his lap. "We tried to find you, but there wasn't anything we could do. You left and I cried and cried and cried."

Maul turned his head. He didn't want to know about the pain he had caused his family. "I'm sorry," Maul whispered. He pulled her close to him with one arm and closed his eyes. He couldn't cry here. Couldn't cry now. He just had to keep his youngest one close to him and never let her go. He looked up some when Shard pressed close to him, too. Maul ducked his head. He tried to ignore the tears that carved a path down his face. It wouldn't do to let them see him cry. They already thought he was weak. Why did he need to add to that image even more? But something in Maul just did not care and he pressed his body into Shard's, covering up two of his babies like any Nightbrother would.

"I don't blame you," Shard replied. He kissed Maul's head and took Devon into his arms. "All of this, it happened so fast. You and Mercury, then Devon. And finally Little Hope. I had no idea I could ever be a father. You...you _gave_ me that, Maul." He pressed a gentle kiss into Maul's temple. "Thank you. Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me..."

"Let's go, people!" Anakin stood up and started shooing people out. "I know you guys wanna see all the crying, but Maul needs for space! For the Force's sake, okay?! And he doesn't want to be a Jedi, just like I told you!"

"Foolish we were, for coming here." Yoda seemed grave as he looked back at the couple. Maul ignored him. "Belong here he does not."

"And neither do I!" Anakin gave Yoda a great big smile and shooed him out the door, too. He turned back to Maul, Shard, and their children. "You can entertain Mercury with a holo and put the kids down for a nap. Shard, give Maul some attention. I think he needs it."

Maul purred some and pressed close to Shard. "Thank you, Anakin."

"Hey, no problem." Anakin saluted Maul and shut the door.

Maul turned back to his mate and kissed him, slow and deep. Just the way he liked it.

"Eww! You're gross!" Mercury yelled. "Can I see that holo, now?"


	46. A Little House Built Out in Space

The Jedi Temple was no longer an option for him. Maul didn't know how he knew, but he knew this to be the truth. The life of a Jedi Knight just wasn't for him. He could never give up Malik, Hope, Mercury, Devon, little Annika, or Shard. Never Shard. His kittens...they were so close to him. So special. They made life worth living and he would never, but never, let them go again. He had lost all of them once. Some of them more than once. And so...he could never leave them again. They were his children, his family, his lovers. A family largely of choice, but also of blood. Maul touched Hope's downy hair as he rocked her. He would miss Anakin. In both of his hearts, he knew he would never see his friend if they left.

Anakin would understand. Maul knew that. Family came before everything. Maul purred a little bit as he fed Hope. He could keep his daughter safe from the Sith, he knew. She might not have the Force, but she was all his. There was a Senator that Anakin was fond of. She was willing to give Maul a small cottage on Naboo, in the Lake Country. A little house built out in space, for all of them. A place to be with Shard and watch as his children grew. A place to live, to laugh, to mourn, and to love. To watch the seasons change and the galaxy turn. Yes... _that_ was what Maul wanted. He didn't want the grandeur of the Temple or any of the Jedi Knights. He just wanted a place where he could live with Malik and Shard.

And now, he had it.

Shard knelt down in the garden as he worked, quietly telling Malik how to grow some of the vegetables he wanted. Mercury played with the small Loth cat kit she had found in a Coruscanti gutter. The cat, Pudster, hated everyone that wasn't Mercury, but she watched over the entire family just the same. Devon sat beside his father, grasping at some of the trowels and other tools. Shard laughed and moved them away from the toddler. Malik helped Shard, gentle hands touching the earth and sculpting it into mounds. Maul himself basked in the warmth and enjoyed being happy. Enjoyed being _free_. Free from the life he had once lived, free from the terror and the strife and the pain.

He reached down to touch his ruined hands. Odd how the lack of claws didn't bother him anymore. He had gotten so used to not having them that he wouldn't know what to do with them. Mercury squealed in laughter, her eyes bright as Shard playfully splashed her with a little bit of the water. Here...was home. It was perfect. The twirrels wheeling across the sky, the wild herds of gualamas that sometimes graced the ridge. Maul had purchased a tusk cat cub (thankfully nicer than Pudster was) to guard their small homestead. The last thing that he wanted was for some wild animal to eat everything that they had worked so hard to plant. As it was, Sovaga laid her tusks in his lap and enjoyed a good head rub.

"Lazy bones," he teased her. Sovaga purr-growled a little bit at him, but the lanky creature did get up and pad over to investigate what Shard, Mercury, Malik, and Devon were doing. She suddenly ducked her head down and grabbed a trowel, racing across the yard with it and yowling about her proud catch. Maul put his hand to his mouth as he watched. Sovaga danced ahead of the others and even jumped over Malik. This game was fun! She dashed across the yard at lightning speed, tail flying behind her like a proud banner. Malik gave up after a few minutes, but Shard didn't. He grabbed one end of the trowel and pulled. Sovaga planted her feet. She pulled right back. Sovaga pulled so hard that Shard was sent head over heels.

"Sovaga!" Mercury came running up. She placed her little hands under the tusk cat's mouth and beamed up at her her. "Give..." Sovaga gave a bit of a groan. Mercury gave the cat her best pleading look. "Please? Give." With a groan. Sovaga dropped the chewed on and drooled on trowel into Mercury's lap. "Thanks, Sovaga!" The young girl threw her hands around the tusk cat and kissed her pink nose. The grey animal watched her go...and then dropped to the ground and started cleaning herself off. Maul shook his head some. Tusk cats. They were all the same. The ones that Padme had did just that...if not worse. Maul glanced some at the thick sunlight that was pooling across his skin.

And to think, that he had once been fooled into training as a Sith. There truly was someone who was looking out for him, Maul realized, and he was so happy that such a creature existed. After all, if it wasn't for that strange creature, well, he wouldn't be where he was today.

Maul picked Hope up close, kissing his daughter's head. He had her secured in his sling as he went to activate the pump. Maul looked around the little landscape, at the wild green, the clover, the flowers, how blue the sky was. How just about everything fit together. All of the wildflowers that dotted the meadow and a little of how the cool, green forest beckoned. Maul had already met a few of the local Gungan leaders and found them to be an odd sort, if not wholly disagreeable. They lived over in one place and he the other. There was no need for mutual antagonism. Mercury went to the local school with human and Gungan children. As far as Maul could tell, all was well and right.

A little house built out in space. That was all he had ever wanted. He pressed a kiss to Shard's sun warmed lips and purred, just so happy to be home and free. That was all he had ever wanted. And now, it was his.

Maul was happy. Content. _Home_.


End file.
